Mieux vaut demeurer dans l'illusion
by Ice-Alex
Summary: Lily II Potter aurait-elle hérité de son père son don de s'attirer des ennuis ? Surtout quand un certain Malefoy s'en mêle... Mais jusqu'où ira ce petit jeu ? Car quand tout tourne mal, mieux vaut demeurer dans l'illusion...
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà ma nouvelle fiiction !_

_Bonne lecture, je ne veux rien ajouter de plus !_

**Mieux vaut demeurer dans l'illusion...**

**Chapitre 1**

**-x-**

_Mardi 1er septembre 2016_

**-x-**

Le train quittait le quai lentement. Elle pouvait voir s'éloigner ses parents, qui agitaient les bras en guise d'en revoir, entourés de leurs amis de toujours. Lily Potter n'éprouvait aucune réelle tristesse de partir durant si longtemps. Elle savait que, d'après son père, sa première année serait inoubliable. Surtout qu'_il_ serait là, lui. Le Poudlard Express avait quitté la gare depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, mais Lily restait les yeux fixés dans le vague, le paysage défilant devant elle de plus en plus vite. Albus et Rose vinrent s'asseoir dans son compartiment, riant et plaisantant bruyamment. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, restant debout devant la fenêtre, son front appuyé contre la vitre froide. Malgré ce que lui avait dit son père, elle savait que toute sa scolarité ne serait pas de tout repos. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle devrait constamment se cacher de ses amis ou de ses frères pour ne pas se faire prendre. S'il la voyait avec lui, James rentrerait dans une rage folle... et son père également. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé entre son père et le sien, et quand elle l'avait demandé à James, il lui avait simplement répondu : « Il était et demeure son pire ennemi. Ce n'est surtout pas une famille à fréquenter. » Bien évidemment. Il fallait que ce genre de situation tombe sur elle. Depuis le temps qu'elle le fréquentait ; bientôt un an, elle prenait soin de ne pas se faire repérer par qui que ce soit, et lui aussi ; mais jamais elle n'avait songé prendre autant de risques. Pour que son père refuse d'en parler, il était certain que ce qu'il cachait était une profonde rancœur envers lui, et s'il apprenait que sa propre fille fréquentait la progéniture de son éternel rival, il serait vraiment très en colère. Et les mots étaient faibles.

- Tu ne t'assieds pas ? demanda doucement Albus.

Lily sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait totalement oublié son frère et sa cousine.

Sans répondre, elle s'assit à côté de Rose, et se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Elle avait très envie d'aller le voir, mais il était sûrement avec ses amis... La veille, ils s'étaient juré que leur amitié resterait secrète ; et, que s'ils étaient amenés à se fréquenter lors d'un travail de groupe ou autre, ils le feraient avec mépris pour l'autre. Lily savait qu'elle aurait du mal à mimer l'abjection envers son meilleur ami, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre sa si précieuse amitié...

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? s'enquit Rose.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-elle.

- Oh non, moi je sais ce qui chagrine notre petite Lily ! se moqua James en faisant intrusion dans le compartiment.

L'intéressée se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogatif.

- Ses parents chéris lui manquent déjà, ironisa-t-il.

- La ferme, James ! se renfrogna la cadette.

James était en cinquième année à présent. Il avait de longs cheveux roux ondulés, et de grands yeux verts. Sa peau claire renforçait le fait qu'il soit très grand. Ginny disait souvent qu'il ressemblait à Ronald jeune. Restait à savoir si c'était un compliment ou non... Albus, lui, était le portrait craché d'Harry, et il en était très fier. Il rentrait cette année en troisième année, tout comme Rose... Et lui... Rose avait de longs cheveux roux bouclés, et un petit visage rond comme son frère cadet. Hugo arrivait à Poudlard pour sa première année, tout comme Lily.

James quitta le compartiment, un air moqueur sur le visage, et Hugo arriva quelques minutes plus tard, commençant à converser à voix basse avec Rose. Lily s'observait dans le reflet de la vitre : elle pouvait dire qu'elle était un mélange de son père et de sa mère : elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés, des yeux d'un vert émeraude et une peau assez claire.

Ces deux dernières années n'avaient pas été les plus gaies pour Lily, lui était rentré à Poudlard, il y a deux ans, ainsi que Rose et Albus. Heureusement qu'Hugo avait été là. Elle tourna la tête vers le petit garçon et l'observa : c'était un compagnon très joyeux, et il avait toujours une aventure à raconter.

- Tu sais, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter... commença Albus.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, le coupa brusquement Lily.

Un silence pesant s'installa suite à la réplique de la jeune fille. N'y tenant plus, elle se leva :

- Je vais me balader un peu dans les wagons. A tout à l'heure.

- Tu veux sûrement que je t'accompagne ? la poursuivit Rose. Car tu sais, même ici il y a des règles ! Il ne faut pas courir dans les wagons, ne pas crier, ni... récita-t-elle.

- Ca va aller comme ça, je crois. Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller seule, s'agaça-t-elle, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion.

En réalité, elle ne voulait pas « se balader dans les wagons » mais elle souhaitait le trouver. Rien que le voir la rassurerait. Lily fouilla des yeux plusieurs compartiments, avant de trouver enfin le bon. Il était là, assis négligemment sur la banquette, ses cheveux blonds retombant sur sa peau avec une grâce mesurée. Il semblait raconter aux autres personnes du compartiment une histoire très passionnante à en juger par son expression d'entière satisfaction. Lily reconnaissait qu'il pouvait être orgueilleux, narcissique, et parfois agressif, mais pour elle, il était avant tout quelqu'un qui savait parler, qui savait vous entraîner dans son récit, ou bien même vous faire partager les mêmes opinions que lui d'une simple phrase ou d'un simple regard. Cela en était presque effrayant.

Son père et son frère lui en voudraient s'ils apprenaient qu'elle pensait de telles choses sur quelqu'un de sa sorte. Mais au moment présent, elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle était tout simplement fière d'avoir un meilleur ami tel que lui. Quoi que les autres puissent en dire ou en penser.

Soucieuse qu'elle se fasse repérer, Lily décida de retourner à son compartiment, afin de se rattraper auprès de Rose et Albus pour sa dureté de tout à l'heure. Un peu plus joyeuse, elle pénétra dans le compartiment où l'attendaient toujours sa cousine et ses deux frères. Hugo regardait la partie d'échec version sorcier que les deux autres faisaient. Apparemment, Rose avait hérité de l'agilité de Ron pour ce jeu. Celui-ci se vantait souvent d'avoir battu Harry à chaque partie qu'ils faisaient. Heureusement, la fille de Ron n'avait pas hérité de la vantardise de son père.

Lily s'approcha d'eux, et s'accroupit à côté d'Hugo, observant avec attention les pions se détruisant entre eux. La suite de leur voyage se passa sans encombres, discutant et plaisantant joyeusement.

**-X-**

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle, Lily fut émerveillée par sa beauté. Sa mère la lui avait souvent décrite, mais elle ne l'imaginait pas comme ça. Tout resplendissait tant qu'elle ne savait plus où poser les yeux. Tous les première année étaient comme elle, et soudain, elle se sentit parfaitement ridicule, là, le nez au plafond et la bouche grande ouverte devant tous les élèves et professeurs. Et surtout devant _lui._ Automatiquement, elle tourna sa tête vers la table des Serpentards, et s'aperçut qu'il l'observait, une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres. Mais Lily n'attarda pas son regard sur lui, parfaitement consciente que l'on pouvait comprendre leur petit manège. En tournant la tête, elle aperçut Rose à la table des Serdaigles ; et Albus et James à celle des Gryffondors. Elle se souvint la fierté d'Albus lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé qu'il était à Gryffondor. Il était totalement euphorique. Lily se demandait, si, elle aussi, allait rejoindre la table familiale ou si elle serait envoyée autre part.

Les première année se trouvaient à présent regroupés autour du Choixpeau ; et la nouvelle directrice, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et courts, le visage sympathique, déroula la liste des élèves à répartir. Le père de Lily avait expliqué que le Ministère de la Magie avait souhaité une jeune enseignante pour assurer ce poste, succédant à Minerva McGonagall, qui avait pris le relais après la mort de Severus Rogue et qui avait occupé cette fonction pendant dix longues années, jusqu'à ce que sa vieillesse l'emporte sur sa vie. Le professeur Chourave lui avait ensuite succédé, avant de partir à la retraite à la fin de l'année précédente. C'était comme ça qu'Alicia McKey s'était retrouvé à la tête de la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie.

- Amish Gregory, appela-t-elle.

Le garçon posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps avant de s'exclamer :

- Pouffsouffle !

L'esprit de Lily vagabondait bien loin, et elle ne reprit conscience de la réalité que lorsque la directrice prononça son nom :

- Potter Lily.

Des murmures se firent entendre, et elle entendit un professeur murmurer : « Encore un Potter ! » avant de mettre le Choixpeau.

- Tiens ! Encore un Potter ! s'exclama-t-il à son tour. Hé bien, je vois beaucoup d'intelligence, oui, mais aussi beaucoup de ruse... De la résolution, comme chez tous les Potter... Je crois que...

- Gryffondor !

Lily se leva, posant le Choixpeau sur le tabouret, et aperçut le visage déçu et quelque peu écœuré de son meilleur ami. Elle partit tout de même avec le sourire à la table des Gryffondors où ses deux frères l'applaudissaient à tout rompre. Elle savait qu'il réagirait de cette manière, mais qu'espérait-il ? Une Potter ne pouvait pas aller à Serpentard, c'était dans le sang !

- Un instant, j'ai cru qu'il allait t'envoyer chez les Serpents ! s'écria James avec une mine moqueuse mimant le dégoût. Enfin, tu es comme Al', vous êtes des Serpentards manqués, déclara-t-il sous l'œil courroucé d'Albus.

Tout en discutant, ils entendirent que la directrice appelait le dernier élève de la liste.

- Weasley Hugo.

Le petit garçon, tremblant et impatient, comme sa mère l'avait été au moment de sa répartition, s'avança en direction du Choixpeau. Mais pour James, Lily et Albus, il n'y avait aucun doute : Hugo irait rejoindre sa sœur aînée chez les Serdaigles. Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, l'hypothèse se révéla juste, et Hugo, soulagé, s'avançait vers la table des bleus et bronzes.

La directrice prit la parole, mais ni James, ni Albus, ni Lily ne l'écoutèrent : tous conversaient à voix basse de Teddy Lupin. Il leur avait annoncé la veille qu'il avait pris la décision de se marier. Avec qui ? Cela était encore un mystère pour tous, mais ils tentaient tant bien que mal de mener l'enquête. Cependant, ils furent interrompus par une centaine de mets succulents qui apparurent dans leurs assiettes. Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, Lily pût enfin se détendre et oublier un peu celui qui la tracassait tant.

Mais le repos fût de courte durée, car une fois leur repas terminé, la directrice expliqua le nouveau système de parrainage : il s'était révélé que de nombreux première année se perdaient les premiers jours, faute de n'avoir pas visité le château au préalable. Miss McKey avait donc décidé de faire parrainer chaque nouvel élève. La directrice avait choisi que ce seraient les troisième année qui seraient les parrains. « _Cela permet d'intégrer une étape préparatoire avant celle du choix des préfets en cinquième année, et d'inculquer aux élèves le sens de la responsabilité à un âge où tous devraient déjà l'être._ » Aussitôt, Lily se demanda pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Pourtant, son père était toujours au courant de tout avant tout le monde, cela n'avait donc pas pu lui échapper... La directrice annonça les couples formés pour le parrainage. Les choix étaient anodins, et le plus souvent, les parrains se trouvaient dans la même maison que leur filleul. Ainsi, Rose se trouva à parrainer son petit frère, et Albus une autre nouvelle de Gryffondor, nommée Lynne Owen.

- Lily Potter sera parrainée par Scorpius Malefoy, de la maison Serpentard. Sarah Powell sera parrainée par Anna Slight, de la maison Pouffsouffle...

A côté d'elle, Lily pouvait sentir James qui bouillonnait de rage. Quant à elle, elle ignorait si c'était réellement une bonne idée de se fréquenter tout en prétextant le parrainage. Surtout que les Serpentards n'avaient pas la l'excuse de vouloir tourmenter la fille d'Harry Potter auprès de son père, pour que celui-ci utilise son influence afin d'assouvir ces projets machiavéliques. Tous les première année se levèrent, et s'avancèrent vers leur parrain pour procéder à la visite des lieux. Hésitante mais voulant échapper à la fureur de James, Lily alla rejoindre Scorpius qui l'attendait devant les grandes portes.

- Tiens, la fille du célèbre Harry Potter comme toutou attitré ! J'aurais souhaité mieux ! claironna-t-il sous les rires des autres Serpentards.

Lily savait qu'il faisait ça pour sauver les apparences, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être blessée par ses paroles.

- Et bien, je vais aller faire visiter les cachots à notre chère amie... En espérant qu'elle ne s'y perde pas _malencontreusement... _poursuivit-il sous l'hilarité générale.

Il entraîna ensuite Lily dans un labyrinthe de couloirs, sans un mot, jusqu'à pousser une petite porte qui semblait se trouver au sous-sol. Il lui tint la porte afin de la laisser passer lorsqu'il aperçut la lueur de crainte qui brillait dans les yeux de Lily.

- Et après, ce sont les Serpentards que l'on traite de trouillards... railla-t-il.

Mimant l'exaspération, elle pénétra dans la sorte de cave, avant que Scorpius ne referme la porte derrière eux. Aucune lumière ne filtrait, et l'obscurité régnait dans la pièce.

- Lumos ! s'exclama-t-il.

Sa baguette en bois sombre diffusa une douce lumière dorée.

- Alors, comme ça tu es chez les Gryffys ?

- Comme tu l'as vu. Mais c'était évident.

- Non, moi je te voyais à Serpentard, songea-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas réaliste.

- Tu me connais, n'est-ce pas...

- Scorpius, je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir fait pression pour obtenir que tu sois mon parrain, s'inquiéta Lily.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. C'est tout à fait compréhensible, si tu avais vu la tête de ton frérot ! Je suis persuadé qu'il le savait.

- Scorpius... soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le sol froid. Ca ne va pas être facile...

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, l'observant du coin de l'œil. Il savait que Lily était quelqu'un de sensible, ce qui l'agaçait parfois, mais il ne voulait surtout pas la faire souffrir. Même si ce n'était qu'une Potter. Il se releva soudain, et lui tendit la main. Surprise, Lily s'en saisit et se leva à son tour. Pourtant, Scorpius ne lui lâcha pas la main, mais la leva à la hauteur de sa baguette. Il fixait sa main intensément. Lily se demandait à quoi il jouait jusqu'au moment où elle ressentit une douleur cuisante à cette même main. Elle se détacha violemment devant l'air stupéfait de Scorpius, et aperçut sa main ruisselante de sang.

- Je suis... désolé, Lily... Je ne pensais pas que ça le ferait à ce point, s'excusa-t-il. Mais avoue quand même que c'est fort !

- Comment tu as fait ça ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est énorme, non ? se vanta-t-il.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, c'est dangereux.

Scorpius bougonna, tandis que Lily observa sa main et s'aperçut que ce n'était qu'une plaie qui s'était ouverte et saignait à un degré disproportionné par rapport à sa taille.

- Ramène-moi au dortoir, s'il te plait, je suis fatiguée.

Scorpius soupira, mais se décida tout de même à l'y conduire. Ils firent le retour dans un silence des plus complets. Lily savait qu'il était vexé par son manque d'enthousiasme, mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu se réjouir de perdre tant son sang. Arrivé devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il la laissa là, sans un mot, et s'éloigna. Une quatrième année ouvrit la porte à Lily, qui pénétra pour la première fois dans la salle commune. Elle avait pris soin de dissimuler sa main dans la manche trop longue de sa robe, et après un rapide coup d'œil, elle suivit les indications d'un deuxième année qui lui dit que ses dortoirs étaient au premier étage.

Lily monta aussitôt, et s'affala sur le lit qui lui était attribué. Elle n'avait pas envie de rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune. Sa plaie l'obsédait, et elle s'endormit en se demandant comme il avait pu faire ça. Lily savait qu'il était un puissant sorcier, mais là, ça relevait de la magie noire...

**-x-**

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?_

_Une 'tite review pour m'encourager pliize ? (a)_

_Biizzouux 3_


	2. Chapter 2

**-x- Mieux vaut demeurer dans l'illusion... -x-**

**-x- Chapitre 2 -x-**

**Vendredi 13 septembre 2022**

Oui, Lily se souvenait bien de ce jour-là. Son premier jour à Poudlard ; le jour où elle avait découvert les sombres pouvoirs de son meilleur ami. Depuis, peu de choses avaient changé : Scorpius avait appris à contrôler de plus en plus ses pouvoirs, et ceux-ci s'étaient considérablement développés, au grand dam de Lily. Il était à présent en septième année ; et Lily en cinquième année. Elle n'était plus la petite fille crédule et manipulable qu'elle avait été. Les autres élèves l'avaient appris à leurs dépens ; mais Scorpius, lui, n'avait jamais eu à subir les foudres de cette dernière. Était-ce parce qu'il était si particulier, et que Lily lui vouait une admiration sans bornes bien que teintée de crainte ? Elle-même n'en avait aucune idée.

Tout en réfléchissant à cela, elle continua son chemin vers l'endroit où ils se retrouvaient tous les soirs en secret. C'était ce même endroit où, 4 ans plus tôt, il lui avait entaillé la main. A cette pensée, la jeune fille observa la cicatrice qui s'était faite après que la plaie se soit refermée. Elle n'avait pas peur de Scorpius, ni de ce qu'il pouvait faire, car elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il ne s'en servirait pas. Alors qu'elle descendait dans les profondeurs du château, elle croisa le groupe d' « amis » de Scorpius. Ceux-ci la toisèrent avec dédain et mépris, profitant que leur chef n'était pas là. Car Scorpius leur interdisait formellement de l'insulter ou de lui manquer de respect. Mais ces idiots étaient beaucoup trop stupides pour se demander pourquoi un Serpentard accordait tant d'importance et de respect à une Gryffondor, qui plus est, la fille du célèbre Survivant.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais aimé les amis de Scorpius, et s'en méfiait énormément. Certes, son meilleur ami n'était pas un ange, et pouvait parfois même se montrer agressif et cruel devant des première année, mais eux prenaient vraiment un plaisir pervers à torturer les pauvres âmes. Aussi, Lily craignait qu'ils déteignent sur Scorpius, mais elle se rassurait en se disant qu'il était puissant, et donc qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber dans la soumission envers ses « amis ».

Bientôt, elle arriva devant la petite porte en fer forgé, et vérifia aux alentours que personne ne l'avait suivie. Mais le couloir était aussi désert que sombre, et elle se décida donc à pousser la porte. Là, l'attendait Scorpius, plongé dans un livre à la reliure épaisse et poussiéreuse. Curieuse, elle s'approcha, mais il fit disparaître l'ouvrage en un claquement de doigts avant qu'elle ne puisse en lire le titre.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, tu sais ? se moqua-t-il en se relevant.

Lily ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et observa le jeune homme qui époussetait sa robe, ses cheveux blonds étincelant à la lumière de la torche. Elle se surprit alors à penser qu'il était beau, comme cela, sans son habituel petit sourire en coin. Elle soupira, faisant remuer ses longs cheveux noirs. Lily se demandait ce qu'il lisait avec autant d'intérêt avant qu'elle arrive. Car il était très rare de le voir se passionner pour un livre.

Scorpius releva la tête, et se mit à la fixer, un air indéfinissable sur son visage pâle.

- Tu ne m'as pas l'air très bavarde, aujourd'hui, soupira-t-il.

- Scorpius, qu'est-ce que tu lisais ? insista-t-elle.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'en as vraiment pas la moindre idée ?

- Ce n'était quand même pas un livre de magie noire ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas recommencé à voler dans la Réserve ! s'exclama Lily.

- D'accord, je ne te le dis pas.

- Enfin, Scorpius ! Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu te faisais prendre, on te questionnerait ! Tu imagines ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais à répondre ? Que tu as des pouvoirs hors du commun et que tu cherches des explications ? Sois réaliste, personne ne te croira.

- Et bien je leur montrerai, déclara-t-il.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Ils se méfieront ou prendront peur.

- Je suis si effrayant que ça ? railla Scorpius.

- Scorpius ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas être sérieux cinq minutes ? ! Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à ne pas vouloir admettre que c'est dangereux ? !

- Écoute, on ne va pas _encore_ se disputer à cause de ça. Et puis, d'abord, pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas gérer ça ? Comme tu sais si bien le dire, _ce sera tant pis pour moi_, si je me fais prendre.

Lily soupira, et se laissa tomber sur les dalles froides, s'adossant au mur.

- Tu ne peux donc pas comprendre que je m'inquiète pour toi ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

- S'inquiéter ? murmura-t-il en s'accroupissant devant elle. Voyons, ma petite Gryffy…

Elle leva les yeux vers le visage de son meilleur ami, qui affichait encore une fois son sourire narquois. Mais ce fut la fois de trop, et, exaspérée par tant de désinvolture, elle le repoussa violemment, et se leva d'un bond, s'apprêtant à sortir de la pièce. Alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée, son meilleur ami s'était redressé, et la fixait d'un air furieux. Ses yeux habituellement clairs avaient foncés sous le coup de la colère. Lily ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, et fit tourner la poignée.

- Reste, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sans réplique.

Non, elle ne voulait pas rester. Elle ne voulait plus rester. Son âme entière souhaitait pardonner à Scorpius son manque de tact, mais sa raison lui soufflait de ne pas passer outre, une fois de plus. Mais lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, Lily s'immobilisa instantanément. Et elle prit peur : se pouvait-il qu'il ait la capacité de contrôler ses gestes, qu'il puisse prendre des décisions à sa place ? Plus que jamais, elle souhaitait sortir de cette pièce, mais son corps ne lui appartenait plus, et elle vit avec horreur sa main relâcher la poignée, et son corps se retournant vers son meilleur ami. Ses jambes avancèrent afin de l'éloigner de la porte. Enfin, elle se sentit redevenir maître de son corps.

- Comment peux-tu… souffla-t-elle.

- J'allais t'en parler, mais ta sale fierté de Gryffondor m'a obligé à te le faire tester, cracha-t-il.

Elle n'aimait pas qu'il lui parle comme ça ; elle n'aimait pas le sentir si furieux envers elle.

- Tu as utilisé l'Imperio, n'est-ce pas ? tenta-t-elle de se rassurer.

- Certainement pas. N'essaie pas de me donner tord.

- Je n'essaie rien du tout, Scorpius. Je veux juste comprendre.

- Mais que veux-tu comprendre ? ! s'emporta-t-il. Il n'y a _rien_ à comprendre ! Il n'y a aucune explication à mes pouvoirs. Je les ai. Point barre.

- Depuis quand tu sais faire ça ? demanda Lily.

- Depuis deux jours.

- C'est dangereux. Encore plus que je le pensais, murmura-t-elle. Tu sais, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu le dises à quelqu'un.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exaspéra son meilleur ami. A qui veux-tu que je le dise ? !

- Je ne sais pas. A ton père ?

- Tu plaisantes ? ! s'exclama-t-il avec dédain. Le grand Drago Malefoy a bien d'autres choses à faire que de se soucier de son fils. Et ne me suggère pas ma mère. Elle non plus n'en a rien à faire.

- Écoute, si ça continue, ça peut très mal tourner. Tu imagines, pouvoir prendre possession des esprits des gens pour en faire ce que bon te semble ? Même le sorcier le plus raisonnable ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de se servir un tant soit peu des autres pour réaliser ce qu'il souhaite. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas des aspirations à détruire le monde, mais ça peut être très dangereux…

- Mais arrête avec ça, tu veux ! On s'en fiche, que ce soit dangereux ou pas.

- J'en ai assez, Scorpius. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je continue à me battre pour tenter de te faire revenir à la raison. Tu es un Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me l'as déjà assez répété. De toute façon, tu es bien trop orgueilleux et imbu de toi-même pour admettre que tu as tort. J'abandonne, Scorpius. Temps mort. Je déclare forfait.

La fureur était visible dans les yeux de Lily. D'un pas ferme, ses longs cheveux noirs voltigeant dans son dos, elle quitta la pièce. Son meilleur ami ne la retint pas, et il se contenta de la fixer jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière elle.

**-x-**

Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla avec une boule au ventre. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir laissé comme ça, mais après tout, il l'avait mérité. Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'elle passait son temps à s'inquiéter pour lui ? A essayer de chercher le pourquoi de ses pouvoirs ? Elle était même allée faire des recherches dans la Réserve en pleine nuit. Cette fois-ci, il était hors de question qu'elle aille s'excuser, et il faudrait qu'il mette son honneur de côté.

**-x-**

Deux jours passèrent. Lily et Scorpius ne s'étaient toujours pas adressé la parole. Le week-end arriva, apportant avec lui l'effervescence des jours de repos. C'était une fin de semaine comme les autres, du moins, le pensait-elle. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue pour le samedi après-midi, réjouissant ainsi tous les élèves.

**-x-**

**Samedi 14 septembre 2022**

Resserrant un peu plus son écharpe autour de son cou pour se protéger de la pluie battante, Lily avançait dans la rue principale du petit village en compagnie de James, Albus, Rose et Hugo. Ses amis avaient remarqué sa mauvaise humeur et sa distance, mais ils avaient préféré ne pas lui poser de questions, connaissant parfaitement le caractère enflammé de la jeune fille. Lily et Rose marchaient devant en silence, tandis que James, Albus et Hugo discutaient de Quidditch. Lily enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier, et les cinq amis pénétrèrent aux Trois Balais. James commanda des Bierraubeurres, et ils s'assirent à une table.

Tout en sirotant sa boisson, Rose prit son courage à deux mains, et se tourna vers sa cousine.

- Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas dit un seul mot depuis deux jours… dit-elle doucement, ne voulant pas attirer la fureur de Lily.

- Rien, laisse tomber, grogna la concernée avant de boire la moitié de sa bouteille en deux gorgées.

- James, tu peux me ré expliquer la technique de la feinte de Wronski ? J'aimerai faire le coup à Malefoy pendant le match de la semaine prochaine, interrompit Albus, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

- C'est simple, frérot, il suffit de…

- Les garçons ! Vous n'allez pas ENCORE recommencer ! s'exaspéra Rose.

Ignorant la remarque de celle-ci, James expliqua à Albus toute la technique, faisant de grands gestes enthousiastes. C'était reparti. Lily s'enfonça dans sa chaise, et écouta d'une oreille distraite ses amis, tout en se remémorant une énième fois sa dispute avec Scorpius.

**-x-**

**-x- Une de la Gazette du Sorcier –x-**

**Dimanche 15 septembre 2022**

**MEURTRE SANGLANT AU VILLAGE DE PRE-AU-LARD**

_Tard dans la nuit, dans une petite ruelle au cœur du village de Pré-au-Lard, a été découvert le cadavre d'un vieil homme nommé Richard Sevenoaks. Le corps de la victime présente de nombreuses plaies d'une profondeur impressionnante. L'homme est sans aucun doute mort évidé de son sang par les plaies béantes. Il aurait agonisé des heures durant, ne mourrant qu'en fin de soirée, après avoir été agressé dans l'après-midi. Des analyses ont été effectuées, sans succès. D'après les spécialistes, aucune trace de magie noire n'a pu être décelée sur le cadavre, et la profondeur des blessures élimine la possibilité d'un assassinat à l'arme blanche. Une brigade d'Aurors les plus compétents est aujourd'hui sur l'affaire afin de déterminer les causes exactes de l'assassinat, ainsi que le mystérieux criminel._

**-x-**

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. « _nombreuses plaies_ »… « _d'une profondeur impressionnante_ »… « _évidé de son sang_ »… « _aucune trace de magie noire_ »… Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de Lily, tandis qu'elle reposa le journal un peu trop brusquement sur la table du petit-déjeuner. L'ébahissement et l'horreur se lisaient sur son visage devant l'incompréhension de ses amis. Qu'avait-elle donc à réagir de la sorte ? se demandaient-ils tous. Les meurtres étaient encore présents assez couramment dans le monde des sorciers, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils en parlaient dans le journal. Alors pourquoi ce meurtre en particulier la bouleverserait tant ? Il était certain qu'il s'était déroulé alors qu'ils partageaient un bon moment aux Trois Balais la veille, à quelques mètres de là. C'était sûrement cela, se disaient-ils.

Son toast lui tomba des mains, et elle se leva brusquement, quittant la Grande Salle où la moitié des élèves seulement étaient déjà descendus prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Pour elle, il n'y avait aucun doute : Scorpius était le mystérieux assassin. Elle reconnaissait dans la description de la Gazette les effets du premier pouvoir qu'il avait découvert, il y a cinq ans de cela, et dont elle portait toujours la marque. Lily déambulait dans les couloirs, se demandant quelle attitude adopter. Ses frères et ses cousins avaient perçu son trouble, et lorsqu'elle reviendrait, elle savait qu'ils allaient la questionner sur sa réaction. Et que leur répondrait-elle ? Que son meilleur ami était le coupable ? C'était hors de question. Mais à cet instant là, le plus important pour la jeune Gryffondor était de savoir si ses accusations étaient fondées. Et pour ça, il fallait qu'elle réussisse à trouver Scorpius, et à lui parler en privé. Elle se dirigea alors d'un pas qu'elle voulait ferme vers le dortoir des Serpentards, lorsqu'elle entrevit une silhouette blonde qui tournait à l'angle d'un couloir. Discrètement, elle le suivit. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour qu'elle puisse l'accoster. Scorpius grimpa l'escalier qui menait à la volière. Elle lui emboîta le pas, monta quelques marches, puis l'interpella.

- Scorpius ! appela-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Celui-ci se retourna, surpris. Il n'avait pas vu qu'elle le suivait depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lança-t-il.

- C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle gravit une marche de l'escalier de pierre.

- C'est moi qui quoi ? s'impatienta le Serpentard.

- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle.

La Gryffondor escalada encore deux marches. Encore trois autres la séparaient de son ami.

- Je ne lis pas dans les pensées, Lily, dit-il d'un ton brusque.

La jeune fille franchit les dernières marches, et se retrouva à côté de Scorpius.

- Bien sûr que si que tu le peux. Il te suffit de le vouloir. Réponds à ma question, maintenant.

- Bon sang, mais quelle question ? ! ragea-t-il.

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui l'as tué ? murmura-t-elle.

- Qui ?

- Richard Sevenoaks.

- Non, ce n'est pas moi, Lily, répondit-il d'un ton étrangement calme.

La jeune fille remarqua alors que son ami portait une lettre à la main, qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler derrière sa cape. Lily fut plus rapide que lui, et d'un geste de sa baguette, le morceau de parchemin plié se retrouva entre ses doigts. Curieusement, le jeune homme ne tenta pas de le récupérer, et se contenta de s'appuyer à la rambarde de pierre, observant le paysage d'un air las. Surprise de ce changement de situation, elle s'accouda aux côtés de Scorpius tout en dépliant la missive.

**-x-**

**-x- Lettre de Scorpius Malefoy à son père, Drago Malefoy –x-**

_Père,_

_Vous avez ce matin la preuve dans le journal que je suis digne d'être votre fils, que je ne suis plus le petit garçon stupide que j'ai été pour votre plus grand désarroi._

_Vous voyez, j'ai accompli le travail que je m'étais fixé._

_Je n'ai pas eu peur, Père, je n'ai pas tremblé._

_J'ai été fort jusqu'au bout, pour que vous puissiez enfin être fier de votre fils._

_Je me suis mis ce sang sur les mains pour vous montrer que je suis comme vous l'avez été à mon âge, si courageux._

_Pour qu'enfin, je puisse voir cette lueur dans vos yeux lorsque vous me regardez, quand vous me parlez._

_Comme à un homme._

_Votre fils._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Hellow !_

_Alors, ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ?_

_Un grand merci à _**Pouchy**_ et à _**mel925**_ pour leur reviews !_

_Je suis désolée de mon retard, mais je passais le brevet etc. ( et vous savez quoi ? j'ai eu mention très bien ! Trop contente (l) )_

_Et comme j'écris deux fanfics en même temps, c'est pas toujours évident._

_Bref. Ce chapitre comme vous avez pu le voir est décisif pour l'intrigue par la suite._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus._

_Une tite' review pour m'encourager ? Allez, rien qu'une toute petite ? (a)_

_Merci encore de me lire_

_Bizzouux (l)_

**Alex**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Lily resta quelques instants les yeux rivés sur ce courrier sans vouloir y croire. Avant de le lire, elle avait la certitude que Scorpius était à l'origine de ce meurtre, mais un sombre espoir s'était tout de même immiscé en elle alors qu'il ne restait plus de place pour le doute. Cet espoir s'était envolé à la seconde même où elle avait terminé de lire cette lettre, comme si une chape de plomb s'était soudain abattu sur son cœur. Un frisson glacé s'empara d'elle, pareil à un Détraqueur qui serait arrivé dans l'enceinte du château. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, parce qu'elle avait une foi invétérée en celui avec qui elle avait passé les meilleurs moments de son existence. Mais ces instants là n'appartenaient plus qu'au passé à présent.

L'innocence et l'insouciance de l'âge d'or lors duquel ils s'étaient rencontrés s'étaient enfuis. Seuls ses souvenirs demeurent lorsque le pire est à venir et qu'elle n'y a pas été préparée. Et le pire semblait être si proche aujourd'hui, comme si c'était le début d'une nouvelle ère de terreur et de ravages. Pourtant, le mage noir avait disparu depuis bien longtemps, et peu de sorciers pensaient qu'il était possible qu'un deuxième Lord Voldemort fasse son apparition. Lily se trouvait bien ridicule de penser pareillement, et pourtant, malgré elle, elle ne pouvait ignorer la petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'avec les pouvoirs que Scorpius possédait, les dégâts faits par l'ancien mage noir seraient risibles face à ceux qu'il pourrait causer.

Elle parvint tout de même à chasser ces pensées idiotes de sa tête pour se focaliser sur le moment présent. Il s'agissait _juste_ d'un meurtre, pas de la fin du monde. Malheureusement, il se trouvait que son meilleur ami en était l'assassin, et qu'il fallait qu'elle agisse rapidement.

Lily ne se sentait pas le courage de tourner la tête et d'affronter le regard de son meilleur ami, qui, malgré elle, s'était métamorphosé en meurtrier. Elle n'avait pas la force de lui montrer sa déception et son amertume. Elle avait toujours cru que malgré ses pouvoirs hors du commun, il saurait faire preuve d'intelligence et saurait se détourner de la voie toute tracée que son père lui destinait, à savoir celle du mépris, de la violence et du pouvoir. Malheureusement, elle avait échoué dans la tâche qu'elle s'était confié inconsciemment. Lily était plus jeune que lui, et pourtant, elle se sentait responsable de ses actes comme si c'était elle qui les avait accomplis.

- Je te croyais différent de ton père, mais je me suis trompée apparemment, dit-elle dans un murmure.

- Il fallait que je le fasse, Lily, je n'avais pas d'autre choix ! répondit Scorpius d'un ton méprisant.

- Bien sûr que si que tu avais le choix ! On a toujours le choix, Scorpius ! Rien ne t'obligeait à satisfaire ton père ! Encore moins de cette manière.

- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu donc à ne pas comprendre ? Ouvre les yeux, Lily, le monde n'est pas tout beau et les gens ne sont pas tous gentils, c'est comme ça ! J'ai passé 17 ans à fuir les regards méprisants de mon père, 17 ans à me cacher dans ma chambre dès que j'entendais son pas monter les escaliers ! Toi, tu n'as jamais eu à accepter que ton père de descende publiquement, le grand _Harry Potter_ est bien trop fier de sa progéniture ! lâcha-t-il hargneusement. Chaque fois que j'accompagnais mon père lorsqu'il devait aller voir des personnalités qui avaient des enfants de mon âge, il en profitait pour me faire comprendre combien il aurait souhaité avoir son fils à ma place ! Alors, avais-je d'autre choix que celui là ? Il m'a toujours reproché d'être faible, j'en ai eu plus qu'assez de ce manège ridicule, crois-tu que j'ai aimé tuer cet homme, que j'y ai pris du plaisir ? !

- Et pourquoi pas ? ! Après tout, j'ai de quoi me poser des questions ! Je pensais te connaître, et je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je ne te connais pas du tout, alors qui sait ce que tu me caches encore ?

Les larmes s'étaient mises à roulet sur les joues de Lily sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Un instant, son meilleur ami sembla décontenancé devant cette preuve de sensibilité qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle, puis, il reprit un air dur, indéfinissable.

- Tu en parais tellement sûre, je ne vois pas pourquoi je tenterais encore de t'expliquer ce qui me paraît pourtant clair. Je souhaitais juste avoir un père, mais si tu refuses de l'accepter, va-t-en. Va-t-en rejoindre tes _chers_ amis Gryffondors, eux ne te décevront pas au moins.

Il avait dit tout cela d'un ton tellement froid que Lily en avait perdu la parole. Il lui arracha la lettre des mains, et grimpa à la Volière sans un regard en arrière. C'était tant mieux, pensait Lily, après tout, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait à faire avec un meurtrier qui ne regrettait même pas son acte. Elle aurait du s'en rendre compte dès le début, traîner avec un Malefoy ne pouvait rien lui apporter de bon. Si seulement elle avait écouté James quelques années auparavant, elle aurait pu tout laisser tomber avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Malheureusement, elle avait toujours été la plus têtue de la famille, et aujourd'hui, elle payait pour cet entêtement stupide. Si seulement elle s'était douté, six ans avant, qu'il lui apporterait autant d'ennui…

**-x- Flash-Back -x-**

**Mercredi 5 juillet 2016**

Harry et Ginny Potter possédaient un assez vaste manoir en plein cœur du Chemin de Traverse. Si un sorcier regardait la bâtisse de l'extérieur, il ne verrait qu'une petite maison cosy avec un jardinet devant. Mais une fois pénétré sur le domaine, apparaissait le véritable Manoir. Celui-ci leur avait été offert par le Ministère de la Magie en remerciement pour tout ce qu'Harry avait fait, et le Ministère avait alors installé ce stratagème afin d'éviter de créer un contraste trop fort entre les petites maisons du Chemin de Traverse et l'immense Manoir des Potter.

Ce jour là, il faisait très chaud au manoir, et les enfants des Potter, à savoir James, l'aîné, Albus, et la petite Lily jouaient tranquillement dans le parc qui entourait le manoir. Bien qu'ils furent un peu grands pour ce jeu, ils entamèrent un cache-cache. Lily n'avait que 9 ans, mais elle n'en faisait déjà qu'à sa tête. Cachée derrière un buisson, elle regardait tranquillement aux alentours, lorsqu'elle vit que la petite porte métallique du manoir était légèrement entrouverte. D'habitude, ses parents prenaient bien soin de la fermer correctement. Lily n'avait jamais eu le droit de sortir seule, et c'est pourquoi elle délaissa le jeu pour s'approcher de la porte. Vérifiant que personne ne pouvait la voir, elle la franchit rapidement et se retrouva alors sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle se sentait particulièrement petite face à ces dizaines de sorciers qui se pressaient afin de se réfugier à l'ombre d'un magasin. Lily descendit la rue, flânant dans les boutiques sous les regards parfois surpris des passants. Un peu plus tard, elle s'arrêta devant un glacier afin de regarder avec envie les somptueux cornets aux multiples parfums. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Il l'observait depuis quelques minutes, un léger sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Il était seul, assis sur la terrasse du glacier, léchant une glace particulièrement grosse. Pourquoi alla-t-elle s'asseoir à côté de lui à ce moment là ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que quelque chose chez lui la poussa à le faire. Peut-être était-elle naïve et imprudente, mais elle voyait dans ses yeux une lueur de défi qu'elle aimait particulièrement, comme si, pour lui comme pour elle, la vie n'était qu'un jeu comme les autres.

**-x- Fin du Flash-Back –x-**

Lily gardait un souvenir cuisant de ce jour-là, où, une heure plus tard, elle était rentrée au Manoir alors que ses deux frères, aidés de ses parents la cherchaient dans le parc. L'été qui suivit fut assez mouvementé ; Lily avait été puni par et ne pouvait plus sortir pendant une semaine. Le reste des vacances, elle était sous haute surveillance. La rencontre avec le jeune Malefoy était restée secrète mais l'avait particulièrement marquée, et ils avaient gardé contact, principalement par hibou, où tous deux s'arrangeaient pour les envoyer sans que personne ne les voie. A partir du mois d'août, ils réussirent à se voir les quelques fois où ils parvenaient à échapper à la vigilance de leurs parents respectifs. L'année qui suivit fut plate et ennuyeuse pour Lily, car elle ne pouvait pas voir Scorpius, ainsi qu'Albus et James qui étaient tous trois rentrés à Poudlard. L'été suivant, Harry et Ginny renoncèrent à lui faire respecter les règles mises en place, et Lily put donc sortir à son gré à la condition de prévenir ses parents au préalable.

C'était comme cela qu'était née cette relation très spéciale qu'elle entretenait avec Scorpius, et aujourd'hui elle n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans le virage que son meilleur ami avait pris.

**-x- Lundi 16 septembre –x-**

Ses pas avaient finis par la mener jusqu'au premier cours qu'elle devait avoir dans la matinée, à savoir le cours de Potions. Celui-ci était en commun avec les Serpentards, c'est pourquoi Lily ressentit un profond malaise lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le cachot obscur où se déroulait le cours. Elle s'assit à côté de Lynne et Ellana, deux amies proches de Gryffondor. Celles-ci remarquèrent les yeux rougis de leur amie, mais avant qu'elles ne commencent à parler, Lily les devança.

- Je vous vois venir vous deux, pas la peine de me harceler, je n'ai rien, je suis juste fatiguée, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Mais ses amies n'étaient pas dupes, elles savaient bien qu'il s'était produit quelque chose d'important pour que Lily pleure, mais cependant, elles ne posèrent aucune question, parfaitement conscientes que si elles s'y risquaient, elles subiraient les foudres de leur amie. A cet instant, le professeur Halpert entra dans la salle, salua quelques Serpentards, puis écrivit au tableau le nom de la potion du jour.

- Jeunes gens, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier une potion assez complexe qui est au programme des B.U.S.E. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderais d'être particulièrement attentifs aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas mademoiselle Potter ?

Lily sursauta, elle n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'avait dit Halpert, tracassée depuis la veille par cette histoire avec Scorpius. Elle regarda le professeur qui la fixait d'un air agacé. Bien que de la nouvelle génération de professeurs, il favorisait tout de même les Serpentards, dont il était le Directeur de Maison. Mais, curieusement, il ne désavantageait pas les Gryffondors par la même occasion. La trentaine, les cheveux châtains et le regard assuré, il impressionnait beaucoup d'élèves par son charisme. Beaucoup, mais pas Lily. Son charisme était bien faible par rapport à celui de Scorpius, pensait-elle. Mais penser à Scorpius lui remuait l'estomac, c'est pourquoi, les larmes aux yeux, elle préféra ouvrir son Manuel de potions et se concentrer dessus, pour tenter de ne plus y songer pour l'instant.

- Bien, je reprends. La potion que nous allons étudier aujourd'hui est le Philtre de Paix. Elle est évidemment très délicate à préparer. Quelqu'un peut m'en dire les effets ? poursuivit Halpert.

- Il calme l'anxiété et l'agitation, une fois que l'on en boit, un calme intérieur s'installe en nous pendant trois heures, récita Ellana.

- Très bien, mademoiselle Balsey. Les ingrédients sont au tableau et vous pouvez aller les chercher dans l'armoire au fond de la salle, vous réaliserez cette potion par binôme pour limiter les dégâts, railla-t-il.

Lily se mit avec Ellana, tandis que Lynne allait s'installer à côté d'Emma Russel, une autre élève de Gryffondor. Tandis qu'Ellana faisait la potion en jetant de temps en temps des regards inquiets à Lily, celle-ci pensait qu'il serait bien agréable d'en boire un peu et d'oublier tous ces problèmes quelques heures.

**-x- Mardi 17 septembre –x-**

Lily déjeunait dans la Grande Salle, en compagnie de son frère et ses amies. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis la veille, au grand dam de ses amis et de sa famille. Elle sentait d'ailleurs leurs regards la fixer, hésitants.

- Lily, dis-nous quelque chose, par Merlin ! On voit bien que ça ne va pas depuis dimanche ! s'exclama Albus.

- Ca a quelque chose à voir avec ce meurtre dont ils ont parlé dans la Gazette, n'est-ce pas ? continua Ellana.

- Tu sais qu'on est là pour toi, Lily ! renchérit Lynne.

- Il n'y a rien, je vous ai dit que j'étais fatiguée, c'est tout, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ce meurtre en particulier m'aurait affecté, c'est complètement stupide ! répondit-elle d'un ton amer.

- C'est tout aussi stupide que d'essayer de nous faire croire que tu es juste fatiguée… railla Lynne.

- C'est juste ! J'ai bien vu que tu avais les larmes aux yeux pendant tout le cours de Potions hier, Lily… Dis-nous s'il te plait, on s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais !

- C'est inutile, je n'ai rien, lança la Gryffondor en se levant de table.

Elle s'éloigna sous le regard médusé de ses amis ; ils la savaient têtue, mais à ce point, c'était de l'acharnement dans le mensonge ! Lily tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentards dans un mouvement mécanique, et croisa le regard de Scorpius. Elle détourna alors rapidement les yeux et se dépêcha de sortir de la Grande Salle.

Quelque chose d'autre la tracassait, une phrase que Scorpius avait écrite et qu'elle n'avait pas comprise. « _Je me suis mis ce sang sur les mains pour vous montrer que je suis comme vous l'avez été à mon âge, si courageux. »_ Qu'avait-il donc accompli à son âge ? Avait-il, lui aussi, tué un homme ? Il fallait qu'elle le découvre coûte que coûte. Car peut-être était-ce la clé du mystère qui maintenait la haine entre leurs deux pères ? Mais à qui pouvait-elle poser la question ? Certainement pas à son père, et elle ne reverrait pas James avant la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, qui n'était pas prévue avant Halloween. Il semblait qu'il lui faudrait renoncer à le découvrir avant longtemps…

Il lui restait une heure avant de se rendre en Métamorphose, elle alla donc s'asseoir au bord du lac afin de réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à mentir à ses amis pendant longtemps encore, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus leur dire la vérité. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à faire semblant de rien, et pourtant, c'était l'unique solution. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas s'avouer que Scorpius lui manquait horriblement. Mais elle devait passer outre et couper les ponts avec lui, elle ne voulait pas d'un assassin comme meilleur ami. Mais que devait-elle faire ? Le livrer aux Aurors lui paraissait exclu, et pourtant, ç'aurait été la plus sage des décisions, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Malgré elle, un lien persistait, l'attachant encore à Scorpius. Pourquoi était-elle si faible ? Pourquoi était-elle incapable de renoncer ? Elle se sentait tellement pathétique! Lui ne ressentait sûrement rien de tel… Enfin, s'il était capable de ressentir la moindre émotion, car Lily en doutait de plus en plus. N'éprouvait-il vraiment aucun remords à tuer quelqu'un ?

**-x-**

La journée s'était déroulée sans encombres pour Lily, et, finalement, elle était parvenue à faire comme si de rien était. Elle cachait sa peine derrière un sourire de façade qui paraissait enchanter tout le monde. C'est pourquoi l'ambiance au dîner était particulièrement joyeuse, si bien que grâce au brouhaha des discussions qui l'entouraient, elle était libre de ne rien dire sans que personne ne le lui fasse remarquer.

La fin du dîner approchait, lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher d'eux. Elle se retourna et vit Scorpius, entouré de ses trois acolytes qui la regardaient avec un air mauvais. Albus se retourna également, suivi par toute la table. Qu'est-ce que fichait un Serpentard près de la table des Gryffondors ? Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Ravi d'être au centre de l'attention, le Serpentard esquissa un sourire narquois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? lança un septième année de Gryffondor.

- Tout doux, les Gryffys, je viens juste rapporter un livre que Mademoiselle _Potter_ a laissé traîné à la bibliothèque. Vous pourriez me remercier de ma bonté, j'aurais pu aussi bien m'en servir pour alimenter le feu de notre salle commune, railla-t-il.

Il tendit le grimoire de Potions à sa propriétaire, puis s'en alla sous les regards médusés des Gryffondors.

- Un Malefoy qui rend un service ? Ca ne vaut vraiment rien qui vaille. Si j'étais toi, je n'ouvrirai pas ce livre, Lily, qui sait ce qu'il peut lui être passé par la tête ! s'exclama Albus.

L'intéressée acquiesça en fourrant le livre dans son sac d'un air absent. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir sorti ce livre à la bibliothèque, ni d'avoir croisé Scorpius depuis leur dispute.

Le dîner terminé, les Gryffondors montèrent dans leur salle commune où se déroulait une partie d'échec version sorcier entre deux élèves de quatrième année. Albus resta afin de les observer, tandis que Lily, Lynne et Ellana montaient dans leurs dortoirs. Lily enfila rapidement son pyjama et s'enfonça dans son lit, fermant les rideaux du lit à baldaquins. Elle eu alors un pressentiment, et si Scorpius avait réellement touché au livre de Potions ? Elle le sortit prestement de son sac, s'assit sur son lit, et, à l'abri des regards, l'ouvrit.

Mais rien n'indiquait le passage de Scorpius sur la première page. Elle poursuivit donc en feuilletant à toute vitesse le grimoire. Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Il y avait eu quelque chose, quelques pages avant. Elle revint en arrière, et trouva un morceau de parchemin grossièrement plié. Elle le déplia, et reconnu l'écriture soignée de son meilleur ami.

_Viens essayer de me comprendre au moins_

_Minuit, lieu habituel._

Rageusement, elle chiffonna le papier et le jeta dans son sac, avant de remonter les draps sur elle. Que pensait-il ? Qu'elle allait lui pardonner aussi facilement ? Cette fois, il faudra qu'il mette son ego de côté, pensa-t-elle. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une banale dispute. _Il avait tué quelqu'un_, il fallait qu'il se rende compte que son geste n'était pas anodin. La grande horloge de Poudlard sonna onze heure. Elle voulait tout oublier. Oublier jusqu'à son existence. Elle ferma les yeux, et s'endormit en pensant que, finalement, peut-être arriverait-elle à ne pas revenir vers lui, à résister à la tentation. Il le fallait, il l'avait déjà fait assez souffrir. C'en était terminé. Et pour de bon cette fois, se jura-t-elle.

* * *

_Voilà, je reprends cette fic après un an d'arrêt, toutes mes excuses :$_

_J'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes, perdu mon inspiration, enfin voilà =)_

_J'espère que ça ne se sent pas dans mon écriture._

_A bientôt & encore désolée pour le retard inexcusable !_

_Aleex'_


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir de retrouver des anciens lecteurs malgré ma longue pause !_

_Je me suis donc dépéchée de vous concocter un chapitre :D_

_Encore merci de me lire (l)_

**Chapitre 4**

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ne saurait pas expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle s'était réveillée, mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'est que pour une fois ce n'était pas la faute d'un cauchemar. De plus, il lui semblait qu'elle ne s'était couché il n'y a que quelques minutes, c'est pourquoi elle chercha à tâtons sa montre sur sa table de chevet. Minuit cinq. Curieusement, elle se sentait fatiguée, et son esprit était encore embrumé par le manque de sommeil, mais quelque chose la poussait à se lever. Pourtant, elle fit taire cette exigence idiote de son corps pour se recoucher aussitôt. Les mains derrière la tête, ses yeux fixant le plafond sans le voir vraiment dans l'obscurité du dortoir, elle songeait toujours au mot de Scorpius qu'il lui avait écrit la veille. Elle s'assit dans son lit et tenta de démêler ses cheveux à l'aide de ses doigts d'un air las. Malgré tout, elle se félicitait d'avoir su lui résister et de l'avoir laissé en plan, bien que toute son âme lui criait d'y aller. A l'heure qu'il était, il devait être en train de l'attendre, bouillant de rage voyant qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Mais après tout, se dit-elle, c'était stupide de penser qu'il pouvait encore attendre quelque chose d'elle après ce qu'il avait fait ; il avait choisi un chemin différent du sien et c'était là que s'arrêtait leur amitié.

Après avoir pris cette solide résolution, elle se rallongea. Elle n'écouta pas la petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'il était bien facile de prendre de telles résolutions lorsqu'il n'était pas en face d'elle, mais qu'il serait beaucoup plus difficile de ne pas flancher une fois ses deux yeux gris perçant devant elle. Elle chassa ses pensées, et s'assoupit. Cependant, au moment même où elle parvenait enfin à s'endormir, une vive douleur la saisit au niveau du plexus. Sur le point d'étouffer, elle se leva de son lit en faisant tomber des livres posés sur sa table de chevet au passage. Ce bruit réveilla sa voisine qui n'était nulle autre que Lynne.

- Tout va bien, Lily ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton ensommeillé.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste me mettre de l'eau sur le visage, balbutia l'intéressée.

- Hum… D'accord…

Et Lynne se rendormi aussitôt. Lily enviait son amie d'avoir la capacité de trouver le sommeil dans n'importe quelle situation, car pour elle, les troubles du sommeil étaient devenus une habitude, et elle ne s'étonnait plus de se réveiller en sursaut à cause d'un cauchemar terrifiant, les draps trempés de sueur froide. Quel était le sujet de ces cauchemars ? Elle l'ignorait totalement, n'ayant jamais été capable de se souvenir ne serait-ce que d'un seul de ses cauchemars.

Sa douleur s'était atténuée, et elle pouvait à présent respirer convenablement. Lynne rendormie, peut importait qu'elle aille véritablement se mettre de l'eau sur le visage ou pas, et elle se décida donc à se recoucher. Elle fit un pas en avant pour s'approcher du lit, et alors qu'elle allait s'y asseoir, ses jambes semblèrent ne plus lui obéir. En effet, sous ses yeux ébahis, elle se vit reculer. Puis elle s'arrêta. Sans se brusquer, Lily bougea ses jambes une par une, afin de vérifier qu'elle avait repris possession de son corps, puis tenta pour la seconde fois d'aller se recoucher. Mais elle n'y parvint pas plus que la première, et s'arrêta une nouvelle fois en soupirant. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond ce soir, se dit-elle. Elle se préparait à une troisième tentative, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus et sous ses yeux affolés, elle se vit descendre rapidement les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune. Ses jambes étaient raides, et c'était d'une façon presque mécanique qu'elle avançait, comme une marionnette qu'on aurait fait bouger à sa guise.

Plus que jamais, elle souhaitait de toutes ses forces remonter dans le dortoir et s'endormir comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui était en train de se dérouler alors qu'elle courrait presque en quittant la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle le savait et le redoutait par-dessus tout. En effet, elle reconnaissait cette sensation qu'elle avait eu quelques jours plutôt, lorsque, dans les cachots, Scorpius avait pris possession de son corps. Mais le plus effrayant était qu'il pouvait à présent le faire à distance. Le sang battant aux tempes, elle descendit à toute allure les escaliers de marbres afin de se rendre dans les cachots. A cet instant, seule, sans baguette et dans le noir total, elle se sentait plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Curieusement, ses pas ne produisaient aucun son ni aucune résonance, et n'ayant pas besoin de lumière, elle était totalement invisible pour les tableaux ou les armures qui se trouvaient dans le couloir, où alors pour toute personne qui serait posée en faction sans lumière.

Tandis qu'elle continuait à courir, elle sentit des larmes rouler lentement sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle ne voulait _plus_ le voir. Mais même ça, elle n'en avait pas le choix. Plus que tout, elle souhaitait croiser quelqu'un qui la verrait et qui l'arrêterait, même si pour cela, elle devrait perdre de nombreux points pour sa conduite. Tout, sauf courir à lui.

- Ah, te voilà enfin, je ne t'attendais plus… railla Scorpius

Elle venait d'entrer dans « leur » cachot habituel, essoufflée et les joues rouges. Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Crois bien que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais continué à dormir tranquillement ! ragea-t-elle.

- Mais personne ne t'a forcé à venir ici, Lily, répliqua son meilleur ami avec un grand sourire.

- Scorpius tu ne peux pas forcer les gens à faire ce dont ils n'ont pas envie ! Tu n'es pas le maître de l'univers, tu dois tenir compte de l'avis des autres ! Quand cesseras-tu donc d'être égoïste et égocentrique à ce point ? !

- Et toi, quand vas-tu te décider à me laisser t'expliquer ? ! Je ne me suis servi de mes pouvoirs qu'en dernier recours, je n'avais pas d'autre choix ! Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser gâcher toute notre amitié sur un de tes coups de tête stupide !

Scorpius savait très bien que ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens, c'était lui qui était en tord, mais elle l'avait provoqué en l'insultant, il devait en faire de même, c'était dans l'ordre des choses pour un Malefoy. Lily connaissait ses tactiques par cœur, mais comme à chaque fois, sa colère l'emporta.

_- « Un de mes coups de tête stupide » _? ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton hystérique. Moi, gâcher notre amitié ? ! Mais tu es complètement cinglé, Scorpius ! QUI a tué un homme ici ? ! QUI m'a menti ouvertement ? ! QUI n'en éprouve aucun remords ? ! Lorsque tu as décidé de commettre ce crime tu savais très bien à quoi s'attendre de ma part, Scorpius. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais accepter ça ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je pensais que tu me comprendrais…

Le Serpentard s'assit contre le mur du fond d'un air las et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds, puis releva la tête afin d'observa Lily avec un air de chien battu.

- Ne joue pas la carte de la pitié avec moi, tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas, soupira la Gryffondor en s'asseyant également. J'ai essayé de te comprendre, tu sais, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

- Je te croyais plus forte que ça, ricana Scorpius.

- Scorpius ! Tu as accompli le plus abominable des crimes ! Par Merlin, quand vas-tu enfin te rendre compte que ton geste était loin d'être anodin ? ! Tu as anéanti une vie, et à travers elle tu as brisé celle de ses proches !

- Je le sais tout ça, mais il le fallait… murmura-t-il.

- Non, il ne le _fallait_ pas ! Ce n'est pas juste Scorpius, cet homme n'a rien fait pour !

- Et par contre, tu trouves ça juste que je n'ai jamais pu regarder mon père en face, c'est ça ? Bah voyons… cracha Scorpius.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Tu vois, on en revient toujours au même problème avec toi ! Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je te dis que tu es égoïste et égocentrique ? Moi ça me saute au yeux, Scorpius ! Tu trouves ça parfaitement normal toi de faire passer ta vie avant celle de quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi aurait-il mérité de mourir uniquement pour arranger tes histoires familiales ? Il y avait sûrement une autre solution, une qui ne détruisait pas la vie de plusieurs personnes…

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je lui parle peut-être ? railla son meilleur ami. Laisse-moi rire ! Je n'ai jamais pu avoir de discussion avec mon père, tu comprends, il était bien trop occupé pour accorder ne serait-ce que cinq minutes à un fils indigne de lui… répondit-il d'un ton amer.

- Etait-ce réellement une raison pour tuer une personne ? Le penses-tu sincèrement, Scorpius ?

- Je ne sais pas, Lily. Je l'aurais bien évité, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'ai pas particulièrement aimé tuer, tu dois me croire !

Lily soupira. C'était tellement facile de dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Tellement plus facile que de faire face à ses actes, que d'assumer le crime qu'il avait commis. Quel courage ! Mais après tout, il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : remonter dans son dortoir et ne plus jamais entendre parler de cette histoire. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui pardonne maintenant. Qu'avait-il dit de plus que lorsqu'elle avait lu la lettre ? Rien. Il ne cessait de répéter qu'il le devait, et n'avait même pas manifesté le moindre regret.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas prête à me pardonner, Lily, mais je te demande juste de m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Tu me connais, tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais supporté d'être invisible au yeux d'une personne, quelle qu'elle soit. Pourtant, j'ai su endurer ceci avec mon père pendant des années. Mais je ne vais pas me répéter, tout cela je te l'ai déjà dit, et je sais qu'à tes yeux, cela n'est pas un argument valable. D'ailleurs, je n'en ai aucun qui puisse te convaincre, et j'en suis désolé. Tu me reproches de ne pas regretter mon acte. Mais tu te trompes, je le regrette. Je le regrette non pas parce qu'il a détruit plusieurs vies, mais parce qu'il a brisé notre amitié, qui était pour moi aussi importante que l'affection de mon père. C'est une sorte d'échange cruel. J'ai perdu une chose importante dans ma vie et en ai gagné une autre. Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ? Vais-je le regretter ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, il est bien trop tôt pour en juger. Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré ne pas te perdre, Lily, mais tu as l'air d'avoir fait ton choix, et tu as préféré ne pas me laisser de seconde chance. C'est ton choix, je le respecte, et j'aimerais également que tu respectes le mien, s'il te plait…

- Essaie de te mettre à ma place, que dois-je faire ? Je n'en ai aucune idée… Et puis, te donner une autre chance, ça correspondrait à quoi ? soupira-t-elle.

La dernière chose que souhaitait Lily était de céder. Face à lui, toutes ses résolutions qu'elle avait pris ces derniers jours s'effondraient malgré ses efforts. Elle allait cédait, elle le sentait venir. Mais ce serait beaucoup trop facile, pensait-elle, elle ne devait pas. Et pourtant, elle était sur le point de le faire. Son charisme était tel, il était impossible pour elle de lui résister. La seule possibilité pour garder contenance serait de quitter la pièce sur le champ. Mais c'était impossible, elle le savait, il ne la laisserait jamais partir.

- A me faire confiance, juste ça. Je te promets que je ne tuerai plus personne… sans raison valable du moins, ajouta Scorpius avec un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi suis-je incapable de te faire face, Scorpius, vas-tu me l'expliquer un jour ? Comment arrives-tu à prendre possession des gens de cette manière ? Ce ne serait pas un de tes pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle dans un murmure.

C'était trop tard, elle avait commencé à lui pardonner encore une fois. Elle se sentait faible, mais ne pouvait pas lutter contre, et cela la rendait malade par-dessus tout.

- Tu ne vois de moi que ce que tu souhaites, Lily, c'est toi qui choisi de me voir de cette manière, dit-il d'un ton énigmatique.

La jeune Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et allait lui demander des explications, lorsqu'il la coupa pour reprendre la parole :

- J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père, ce matin.

- Ah… Et que dit-il ? s'enquit Lily à contre-cœur, mais tout de même poussée par sa curiosité naturelle.

- C'est plus simple que je te la fasse lire… Enfin, seulement si tu en as envie, je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles plus entendre parler de moi et de mon père après ce qu'il s'est passé…

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et il sortit de sa robe de sorcier un morceau de parchemin plié en deux, dont le sceau des Malefoy avait été brisé. Elle la prit entre ses doigts d'un air hésitant, puis la déplia. Elle découvrit une fine écriture penchée, qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Scorpius. Elle sourit légèrement, et se pencha pour lire la lettre de Drago Malefoy.

**-x- Lettre de Drago Malefoy à son fils, Scorpius Malefoy, datée ****du mercredi 17 septembre 2022**** –x-**

_Cher fils,_

_Je vois que tu as enfin décidé de te montrer digne de ton rang et de ta famille._

_Il était temps._

_Je ne te cache pas que je commençais à me dire que j'avais raté ton éducation._

_Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris pour effacer toutes les traces de magie, mais autant de génie ne peut être que d'un Malefoy !_

_Si tu persistes à être aussi doué, il est fort possible que l'avenir te promette de grandes choses, de très grandes choses !_

_Depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la famille des Malefoy a été bafouée, tu le sais aussi bien que moi._

_Il est temps de montrer à tous ces imbéciles que l'on ne ridiculise pas un Malefoy sans attendre une vengeance terrible._

_Je compte sur toi pour continuer à faire tes preuves._

_D'une toute autre manière cette fois._

_Excelle dans toutes les matières, ne t'abaisse pas à parler aux Sang-de-Bourbes et aux autres espèces inférieures !_

_Rappelle toi d'une chose, Scorpius, et ne fait pas la même erreur que moi._

_Il est toujours bénéfique d'être proche de ses ennemis, ainsi, le moment venu, tu pourras agir sans avoir à faire face à des obstacles._

_J'espère que tu ne me décevras plus, je sais de quoi tu es capable à présent._

_Ton père_

- Scorpius, je n'aime pas ça, pas ça du tout… Ton père est complètement cinglé, on dirait qu'il ce croit encore à l'époque du Mage Noir. Qu'attend-il de toi ? Que tu prennes sa relève ? rit-elle doucement, pas très rassurée tout de même.

- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, répondit Scorpius tout en fuyant le regard de sa meilleure amie. Tu vois bien, il veut simplement que je me contente d'avoir des bonnes notes pour l'instant.

_- Pour l'instant_ ? Et après ?

- Écoute, tu as beaucoup trop d'imagination, mon père veut simplement que je me fasse respecter et que je réussisse ma vie et ma carrière, rien de plus normal, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Toi qui as toujours eu un père, tu dois savoir cela, ricana-t-il.

- Alors c'est ça ta « _vengeance terrible_ » ? Réussir ta vie ? J'ai du mal à y croire venant d'un Malefoy. Mais après tout, je dois te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement, répondit le Serpentard avec un grand sourire.

Tous deux gardèrent le silence durant quelques minutes, perdus dans leurs pensées. Soudain, Lily sortit de sa transe pour reprendre la parole :

- Il y a tout de même quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, Scorpius, quelque chose qu'il faut que tu m'expliques.

- C'est à dire ? l'encouragea-t-il.

- Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi avoir tué cet homme et pas un autre ? Etait-ce le hasard, ou l'avais-tu prémédité ?

- Ca fait beaucoup de questions tout ça, railla-t-il sous le regard furibond de la Gryffondor. Pourquoi cet homme ? C'est bien simple. Richard Sevenoacks travaillait au Ministère depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était chargé de s'occuper de retrouver les anciens Mangemorts qui étaient au service de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom de leur plein gré. Seulement, ça ne lui a pas plu que notre famille soit innocentée aussi rapidement, et, des années durant, il a continué à faire des investigations sur le dos de mon père. Plusieurs fois, une équipe d'Aurors est venue chez nous afin d'effectuer une perquisition des plus complètes. Sevenoacks veillait à chaque faux pas de mon père, sans que celui-ci puisse s'en débarrasser. Alors, oui, effectivement, j'ai choisi la personne que je tuerai parce que depuis ma plus petite enfance, cet homme me dégoûtait.

La manière dont Scorpius parlait de cet homme donnait des frissons à Lily. Il avait dit tout cela comme si effectivement, cet homme lui inspirait le plus grand dégoût, crachant ses mots comme du venin mortel.

- Alors je lui ai tendu un piège. J'ai envoyé un mot à son bureau au Ministère, lui disant que j'avais des informations compromettantes sur mon père, et que j'étais prêt à lui fournir en échange de 500 Gallions. Comme je m'y attendais, cette offre n'avait pas de prix à ses yeux, et il sauta sur l'occasion. Je lui donnais rendez-vous dans un coin reculé de Pré-Au-Lard, dans une petite ruelle que peu de gens connaissait, car très à l'écart des boutiques très fréquentées. La suite, tu la connais, tu l'as lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier…

- C'est horrible… murmura Lily.

- Non, cet homme ne méritait pas de vivre, crois-moi. Enfin, de toute façon, on ne va pas repartir sur ce sujet. Ce qui est fait, est fait.

- Oui… chuchota-t-elle les yeux dans le vague.

Scorpius la détailla lentement. Son récit l'avait marqué, il le voyait bien, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Après tout, il n'avait tué qu'une personne, et avait bien du mal à comprendre ce qui la choquait tant. Les yeux de sa meilleure amie papillonnèrent. Elle réagissait de la sorte à cause de la fatigue, il ne pouvait y avoir que cette explication.

- Je vais te ramener dans ton dortoir, tu es fatiguée, dit-il doucement en l'aidant à se lever.

Ils quittèrent le cachot, et quelques instants plus tard, leurs chemins se séparaient. Il la regarda pénétrer dans sa salle commune en soupirant.

_- Si elle savait…_

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu_

_Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques n'hésitez pas :)_

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire_

_Bisous._

_Aleeex'_


	5. Chapter 5

_Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre !_

_Il est assez long, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :) !_

_Je voudrais aussi remercier ceux qui m'ont reviewé depuis que j'ai repris cette histoire à savoir _**FancyJewel, Pouchy, Sambre-V, Suzy, Basmoka, Margot & Drey !**

_Merci beaucoup vous me motivez vraiment :D !_

_Voilà, sur ce je vous laisse lire avec plus ou moins d'empressement ce nouveau chapitre que je viens de finir :p !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 5**

**Mercredi 18 septembre 2022**

Lily se réveilla brusquement. La pluie tombait dru et martelait les fenêtres, accompagnée de quelques coups de tonnerre à intervalles réguliers. Elle soupira. Lily avait horreur de se lever sous la pluie torrentielle, car si celle-ci commençait à tomber dès le matin, elle continuerait de la même manière toute la journée durant. Elle gémit en s'enfonçant sous ses draps à la pensée qu'elle avait Soin aux créatures magiques dans deux heures. Par ce temps, ils allaient être trempés rien que le temps de se rendre au cours. Pestant contre Merlin, elle se décida enfin à se lever. Une tristesse étrangère au fait qu'il pleuve autant la submergeait sans qu'elle puisse en expliquer la cause. Une fois debout, la tête lui tourna et elle du attendre quelques minutes cramponnée au lit à baldaquin afin de reprendre ses esprits. Elle le savait, cet étourdissement était du à son manque de sommeil. Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Scorpius, le cachot, sa persuasion et son charisme, et enfin, sa propre tentative de résistance bien vite abandonnée. A cet instant, elle se sentait tellement lâche et faible qu'elle aurait voulu aller se recoucher et ne se réveiller que dans une dizaine d'années, quand tout ça serait enfin terminé. Seulement, ce n'était pas possible, et il fallait qu'elle descende prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et qu'elle affronte le regard victorieux de son meilleur ami. Elle se sentait seule, tellement seule avec cette douleur dans sa poitrine, comme si celle-ci l'accompagnait à chaque geste routinier qu'elle faisait, comme si elle était la seule chose immuable à travers ces revirements de situation. Lily n'avait pas l'habitude d'affronter ses problèmes seule, il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter, que ce soit ses frères, ses cousins ou alors ses amies. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle avait besoin d'eux comme jamais, il lui était impossible de leur demander de l'aide.

Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle d'un pas lourd, précédée de Lynne et Ellana, qui discutaient joyeusement du prochain match de Quidditch, qui aurait lieu le lendemain, et qui opposait Gryffondor à Serpentard.

- Ils n'ont pas la moindre chance, ces sales faces de serpent, cracha Lynne, avec un attrapeur comme Albus Potter c'est évident que l'on va gagner. C'est un génie, ce type, un génie, moi je te le dis, Ellana ! J'ai vu leurs entraînements, et ce type vole comme s'il glissait dans les airs ! Ces gestes sont d'une fluidité ! C'est tout simplement incroyable, les autres disent que c'est de famille, et que ce don se transmet de père en fils. A ce qu'on dit, Harry Potter était encore meilleur, si c'est possible.

Ellana grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une approbation. La jeune Gryffondor n'avait jamais réellement apprécié le Quidditch, contrairement à son amie qui devenait totalement intenable lorsqu'un match approchait. Lily sourit en pensant à ce que Lynne avait dit. Elle savait pour les avoir vus un bon nombre de fois jouer dans le jardin que son père et ses deux frères avaient la même agilité à voler sur un balai. Quelques fois même, sa mère les rejoignaient et Lily participait alors en tant que gardien de but. Lily ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'aimait pas le Quidditch, car ç'aurait été un mensonge éhonté, mais pour elle, c'était simplement un passe-temps qui l'occupait surtout pendant les vacances. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé à passer des recrutements afin d'intégrer l'équipe de Gryffondor.

- Ah, tu es là, Lily, on pensait que tu n'étais pas encore levée ! s'exclama Lynne en tournant la tête vers son amie. On t'a attendu dans la salle commune, mais Ellana avait trop faim pour t'attendre, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Lynne était blonde et avait la peau claire parsemée de tâches de son. Son visage rond et rieur entourait des yeux gris clairs qui regardaient Ellana avec amusement. Celle-ci avait les cheveux noirs de jais comme Lily, sauf qu'elle les avait raides et frangés. Ses yeux légèrement plissés et assez foncés, d'une couleur difficile à déterminer, reflétaient une grande détermination dans ce qu'elle entreprenait. En effet, la jeune fille n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds par n'importe qui. Elle affirmait et défendait ses idées coûte que coûte, même devant un professeur de Poudlard, ce qui lui avait souvent valu des retenues passées à récurer les bassins de l'infirmerie.

Lily, Lynne et Ellana pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle où les attendait un petit déjeuner qui les réchaufferait avant d'aller en soin aux créatures magiques. Elle s'attablèrent et Lynne recommença à vanter les mérites du frère de Lily, qui, décidément était le meilleur joueur qu'elle ait jamais vu. Celui-ci n'avait été recruté que cette année au poste d'Attrapeur, après que James soit parti de Poudlard et lui ai laissé son ancien poste. Lily et Ellana réprimèrent un sourire. Elles connaissaient assez leur amie pour tirer les conclusions de ses éloges exagérées. Lily se détendit quelque peu, et parvint à penser à autre chose qu'à ses problèmes, ce qu'elle n'était pas arrivé à faire depuis plusieurs jours. Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait que rien ne pourrait la faire fléchir, comme si une détermination soudaine l'avait saisie et ne voulait plus la lâcher.

C'est alors qu'Albus entra dans la salle, suivit de près par Scorpius Malefoy et ses acolytes. Ceux-ci arboraient un air mauvais qui ne valait rien de bon.

- Alors, Potter, prêt à perdre ? siffla-t-il en lui coupant le passage.

- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question, Malefoy. Si je me souviens bien, les Serpentards n'ont pas gagné la Coupe depuis que tu es au poste d'Attrapeur… Je me trompe, peut-être ? lança-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Dans la Grande Salle, les discussions s'étaient arrêtées et tous les élèves tendaient l'oreille afin de ne pas rater un mot de la dispute entre les deux Attrapeurs. Lily observait la scène avec appréhension. Depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, elle avait vu son frère prendre de plus en plus confiance en lui, et alors qu'il entamait sa dernière année d'études, elle trouvait que sa confiance s'était transformée en une sorte de fierté orgueilleuse. Celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à jouer les faux-modestes en vantant par-derrière ses divers talents, mais c'était aussi ce que Lily aimait chez lui.

- Si j'étais toi, je la fermerai bien vite, avant qu'un sort vienne _accidentellement_ te défigurer comme ton père, ricana Scorpius.

Albus bouillonnait de rage à l'insulte envers leur père, et brandit sa baguette avant que Malefoy n'ait pu faire un geste, bien trop occupé à rire avec ses « amis ». Albus lui avait lancé un sortilège de Chauve-Furie et une dizaine de chauves-souris se précipitaient sur Scorpius, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Celui-ci se redressa bien vite, ses joues rouges de honte, alors que Halpert se précipitait afin de faire disparaître les chauves-souris et de sermonner les deux élèves sur l'exemple à donner aux première année.

- Vous avez vu ce sort de Chauve-Furie ? murmura Lynne. Je n'en ai jamais vu un aussi réussi !

C'en fut trop pour Lily et Ellana, qui ne purent se retenir plus longtemps et éclatèrent de rire, faisant se tourner toutes les têtes vers elles. En se redressant, les larmes aux yeux tellement elle avait ri, Lily aperçu Scorpius qui la fixait d'un air dégoûté, alors que le professeur de Potions continuait de leur parler. La Gryffondor ne comprit que lorsqu'il quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas plein de rage que le Serpentard avait cru qu'elle se moquait de son inaptitude à parer un sort aussi banal. Le remord s'apprêtait à la saisir, mais elle le repoussa avec force, tentant de penser que c'était bien fait pour lui. Après tout, si l'un d'eux devait se sentir coupable, ce n'était certainement pas elle !

Albus vint d'asseoir à coté de Lily à la table des Gryffondor.

- Ce crétin d'Halpert nous a donné une retenue, dit-il d'un ton maussade. J'aurais mieux fait de laisser Malefoy dire, de toute façon, il ne m'aurait pas attaqué…

- Moi je trouve que tu as eu raison ! Malefoy n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite ! se révolta Lynne sous le regard moqueur de ses amies.

- Tu parles, maintenant je vais sûrement devoir récurer tous les trophées alors que notre dernier entraînement devait avoir lieu ce soir… Quelle poisse !

- Mais de toute façon… commença Lynne d'un ton expert.

- Malefoy est aussi en retenue ? la coupa Lily.

- Encore heureux ! Il a bien vu que Malefoy m'avait provoqué. Cette sale face de serpent… Je te jure qu'un jour je vais lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde… maugréa-t-il pour le plus grand plaisir de Lynne.

- Tu ne penses pas que c'est ce qu'il cherchait à obtenir ? Enfin, je veux dire que Malefoy sait que la dernière séance d'entraînement avait lieu ce soir, il t'a peut-être provoqué dans le but de te faire coller pour que tu ne puisses pas y aller, expliqua Ellana.

- C'est possible… approuva Lily.

- Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'il allait lui aussi se faire coller, ricana son frère aîné.

- Pauvre Malefoy… railla Lynne.

Ils finirent de petit-déjeuner en racontant toutes les anecdotes possibles sur le Serpentard, parfois si improbables que Lily les soupçonnait d'en inventer. Mais pour une fois, elle se fichait totalement que l'on se moque de son « meilleur ami ». Elle était bien, là, entre les quatre murs de la Grande Salle, à parler et à chahuter joyeusement avec ses amis. Elle se sentait bien, elle était au milieu des siens et avait l'impression d'appartenir pour la première fois à un groupe d'ami sans regretter quoique ce soit.

Lily, Lynne et Ellana descendirent au potager sous la pluie qui continuait à être aussi violente que lorsqu'elles s'étaient levées. Le professeur Barny les attendait à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé, grelottant et frissonnant de froid, il commença à leur expliquer en quoi consistait la leçon du jour. Barny était très petit mais avait une carrure d'ancien joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Dans les quarante ans, son crâne commençait à se dégarnir mais il lui restait tout de même quelques cheveux blonds assortis à sa moustache touffue.

- Comme vous le savez, vous avez à passer les épreuves des B.U.S.E à la fin de l'année. Je sais qu'il est un peu tôt pour vous y préparer, mais j'ai eu un léger contre-temps avec la leçon que j'avais normalement prévue pour aujourd'hui. Nous allons donc étudier la façon de nourrir les Botrucs. Dans ces bocaux, vous avez différents ingrédients afin de les nourrir. Cependant, vous vous devez de faire attention ! Certains de ces aliments seront considérés par les Botrucs comme une tentative d'empoisonnement et il faudra alors les neutraliser avant qu'ils cherchent à se défendre. Sachez que leurs doigts peuvent crever un œil facilement, je vous demanderai donc de vous protéger les yeux à l'aide de ces lunettes.

Ce cours fut de loin l'un des plus pénibles pour les trois Gryffondors, c'est pourquoi elle furent soulagé de rentrer au château après deux heures sous la pluie torrentielle. Il leur restait une heure de libre avant le repas, mais elle décidèrent d'aller travailler dans leur salle commune, car, bien que la rentrée ne soit pas très loin derrière eux, les professeurs donnaient aux élèves des devoirs comme jamais ils en avaient eu. Lily, Lynne et Ellana se placèrent à une table près de la cheminée et entamèrent les deux rouleaux de parchemin que Barny leur avait donné à remplir sur la manière de nourrir les Botrucs et les aliments qu'ils aimaient. Mais la jeune Potter avait la tête ailleurs. Elle repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Scorpius, et finalement, elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment était stupide de lui accorder sa confiance. Il ne la méritait pas, et, même si pour cela il lui faillait faire semblant, elle n'avait pas l'intention de couper les ponts avec lui. Ce que lui et son père mijotaient ne lui disait rien qui vaille, et il était hors de question qu'elle ne sache pas ce qui se tramait chez les Malefoy. Scorpius n'avait pas hésité à tuer, et s'il le fallait, elle le savait prêt à recommencer. Il était dangereux, et Lily ne le savait que trop bien.

C'est en pensant à tout cela que Lily recopiait distraitement quelques mots qu'Ellana écrivait sur son parchemin, jusqu'à ce que la jeune Potter se rende compte que ce qu'elle avait recopié n'avait aucun sens mis bout à bout. Elle soupira et chiffonna le parchemin en le jetant dans la cheminée. C'est alors qu'Albus entra par le portrait et se mit à pester tout haut, attirant toute l'attention sur lui.

- Malefoy, je vais te tuer, je te jure que je vais finir par te tuer ! ragea-t-il en s'asseyant brutalement sur un fauteuil près du feu.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains en essayant de se calmer, en vain. Sa sœur s'approcha et s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de celui où il venait de prendre place, en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas avec Malefoy. Les autres Gryffondors avaient repris leur discussion, et c'est avec mauvaise humeur que le Gryffondor lui répondit.

_- Monsieur_ a _accidentellement _envoyé Anna Finnigan à l'infirmerie ! Le pire c'est que je suis le seul à le croire responsable et personne ne veut m'écouter ! _Voyons, Monsieur Potter, il ne faut pas porter d'accusations à tord ! Quelles preuves avez-vous que c'est effectivement Monsieur Malefoy qui a poussé cette jeune fille ?_ imita-t-il d'une voix exagérément aiguë.

Anna Finnigan était une amie des Potter, car elle était la fille de Seamus Finnigan, qui avait fréquenté leur père lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Elle était également Gardienne de l'équipe Gryffondor et son immobilisation mettait l'équipe en très mauvaise posture pour le match de demain.

- Le pire, c'est que j'aurais pu faire un recrutement d'urgence ce soir sauf que, grâce à ce _cher_ Malefoy je suis en retenue ! Et McKey ne veut rien entendre, elle a exigé que je trouve un Gardien pour demain matin, même sans lui faire passer d'essais. Car après tout, _c'est ma faute si je suis en retenue !_ C'est complètement insensé !

- Il te reste toujours la pause du midi pour en tester quelques-uns uns… Non ? suggéra sa sœur.

- Oui, mais qui ? Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre jouer à la place de Gardien chez les Gryffondor ! s'exclama Albus d'un air découragé.

- J'ai une petite idée, mais je ne suis pas sûre que cette personne sera à la hauteur d'Anna.

Lily montra Lynne d'un signe de tête, devant l'air incrédule de son frère.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? rit-il. Cette fille n'a pas du tout la carrure d'une Gardienne efficace ! Sans vouloir critiquer tes amies, Lily, aucune d'elles me semble apte pour ce poste.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Albus, s'agaça-t-elle. Je peux te dire que j'ai déjà observé Lynne jouer en tant que Gardienne, et je ne l'ai jamais vu laisser entrer un seul Souaffle !

Albus la regarda d'un air hésitant. Peut-être disait-elle vrai après tout, et puis, au point où il en était, il n'avait vraiment rien à perdre à écouter sa sœur.

Il décida donc de faire passer quelques Gryffondors en essai, bien que la météo ne soit pas du tout favorable à une partie de Quidditch. Il se révéla que Lily avait vu juste ; Lynne était de loin la plus apte à remplir ce poste, ayant rattrapé quatre fois sur cinq le Souaffle.

C'est dans une ambiance d'excitation que les élèves de Gryffondors se couchèrent ce soir là, persuadés de gagner le match du lendemain.

**Jeudi 18 septembre 2022**

Lily, Lynne et Ellana étaient descendues prendre leur petit-déjeuner de bonne heure, et à la table des Gryffondors, l'excitation avait laissé place au stress précédant un match de Quidditch. Lynne refusait de manger ne serait-ce qu'un toast, malgré les protestations de ses amies.

- Ta retenue s'est bien passée ? demanda Lily à Albus.

- Ennuyeuse à mourir, répondit-il en étouffant un bâillement. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à renverser de l'huile sur Malefoy, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je n'ai, bien entendu, pas fait exprès.

- Ca va de soit, renchérit Ellana, en mordant dans son toast.

**- x -**

Le match était bien avancé, et, confirmant les prévisions des Gryffondors, ceux-ci étaient largement en tête, menant 50 à 10, malgré les nombreuses tentatives de tricherie de la part des Serpentards. De là où elle était, Lily pouvait s'apercevoir que Scorpius avait l'air furieux. Elle sourit en pensant que sa défaite ne pourrait pas arranger les choses de ce point de vue là.

- C'est maintenant Smith de Serpentard qui a le Souaffle, il le passe à Tchekov, Many, Smith encore, ah dommage, il perd le Souaffle grâce à un Cognard efficace envoyé par le batteur de Gryffondor ! Mais le Souaffle est récupéré par Tchekov qui fonce, qui fonce… ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR ARRETEZ LE ! Oui, oui, excusez-moi professeur, je ne prends pas parti. Et Serpentard marque ! gémit le présentateur sous les huées des Gryffondors.

**- x -**

Le match était terminé depuis quelques minutes, après une figure assez spectaculaire d'Albus qui avait alors réussi à attraper le Vif d'Or sous le nez de Scorpius. Les joueurs atterrirent sous les acclamations de la foule. Lily, Ellana, Rose et Hugo se précipitèrent sur le terrain comme tous les autres élèves, et s'empressèrent d'aller applaudir l'équipe gagnante. Tous étaient regroupés autour de celle-ci tandis que les membres de l'équipe félicitèrent Albus. Scorpius passa alors à travers le cercle afin de rejoindre le plus rapidement possible les vestiaires, jetant des regards de haine vers l'attrapeur de Gryffondor.

- Il ne faut pas être aussi déçu, Malefoy, tu aurais du m'écouter hier quand je t'ai dit ce qui t'attendait. Mais c'est peut-être papa Malefoy qui ne va pas être très fier de son fiston, hein ? railla-t-il.

- Ferme-la Potter, répondit-il d'un ton étrangement calme, les traits toutefois défigurés par la rage.

- Tiens, tiens, on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible, ricana-t-il. Alors, c'est ça, papa Malefoy a réussi à obtenir une place à son cher fils et celui-ci ne s'en montre même pas à la hauteur…

- CA SUFFIT ! rugit-il.

Il s'était tourné vers Albus, et avait dégainé sa baguette. Soudain, alors qu'il n'avait pas pointé sa baguette sur lui, le Gryffondor se plia en deux en suffoquant. Scorpius semblait aveuglé par la colère et gardait les yeux fixés sur Albus, le forçant ainsi à rester au sol, terrassé par la douleur. Lily savait qu'elle devait agir, et vite, avant que les autres comprennent ce qui se passait. _Comment pouvait-il oser s'en prendre à son frère ? !_ Elle sentit la colère monter en elle, effaçant ses derniers doutes.

_- Expelliarmus_ ! cria-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur Scorpius.

Son sort fut si puissant qu'il envoya le Serpentard cinq mètres plus loin, bien assommé. Celui-ci se releva et observa Lily quelques instants avec une moue de haine plaquée sur son visage. La Gryffondor ne lui accorda pas un regard, pour son plus grand agacement, et se précipita sur son frère qui était toujours au sol. Elle l'aida à se relever, puis, après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait plus mal, scruta la foule afin d'apercevoir Scorpius. Mais il avait disparu.

Aucun professeur n'avait vu ce qu'avait fait Scorpius, trop occupés à emmener à l'infirmerie une poursuiveuse de Gryffondor qui s'était pris un Cognard en pleine poitrine, et tous rentrèrent au château, persuadés qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un sortilège informulé jeté par le Serpentard.

_- S'ils savaient…_ murmura Lily.

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que ce petit revirement de situation vous a plu :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une review :)_

_A bientôt !_

_Aleeex'_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Me voilà de retour de Normandie, où il a fait froid pendant deux semaines xD_

_J'ai donc eu le temps d'écrire et je vous poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 6 :D_

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent, et tous ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews pour le chapitre précédent, c'est à dire **Pouchy, Ninia2988, Drey., Leilalys & Margot !**_

_Merci vraiment à tous(tes) vos reviews me donnent envie d'écrire !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 6 ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6**

La fête battait son plein dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, et quelques élèves venaient de ramener des dizaines de bouteilles de Bierraubeurres provenant de la cuisine afin de célébrer la victoire des rouge et or. Lily avait chassé dans un coin de sa tête l'inquiétude qu'elle ne voulait pas ressentir à propos de la manière dont Scorpius avait agit sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle ne voulait pas y penser mais redoutait plus que tout que cela se reproduise. Pourquoi Scorpius s'était-il si peu contrôlé ? Était-ce à cause de ce qui c'était passé la veille au petit-déjeuner ? Était-ce une sorte de vengeance ? Elle devait avoué qu'Albus l'avait un peu trop provoqué mais pour que le Serpentard perde à ce point son sang froid, il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre. En tous cas, il fallait qu'elle agisse avant que quelqu'un ait des doutes sur Scorpius. C'était une chance que tout le monde croie qu'il s'était servi d'un sortilège informulé, mais ce n'était pas sûr qu'il ait autant de chance la prochaine fois. Il fallait que Lily l'arrête, et vite.

Mais pour l'instant, elle avait d'autres choses en tête, comme par exemple modérer Lynne, qui, emportée dans son allégresse d'avoir remporté son premier match de Quidditch, n'y allait pas de main morte sur la Bierraubeurre. Elle observait d'un œil admiratif Albus qui était au centre d'une masse d'élèves scandant son nom, drapé d'une banderole de Gryffondor, et qui semblait s'amuser à mimer la tête de Scorpius lorsqu'il était parvenu à attraper le Vif d'Or juste devant lui. Les autres élèves étaient comme Lily, Lynne et Ellana, installés confortablement dans les fauteuils rembourrés. Tandis que Lynne s'extasiait devant Albus tout en vantant ses mérites et qu'Ellana somnolait en faisant semblant de l'écouter et de l'approuver , une personne vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune Potter.

Cette personne n'était autre qu'un sixième année qu'elle ne connaissait que de réputation, qui s'appelait David Petterson. D'une taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus foncés, il avait un visage sérieux parsemé de quelques tâches de rousseur. David était réputé pour être quelqu'un de solitaire, et les quelques amis qu'il avait n'étaient certainement pas comme Lily, Lynne ou Ellana. Son principal loisir se résumait à travailler et à faire des recherches. Il se plaisait à passer des heures dans la bibliothèques à chercher des livres sur la médecine magique, se prédestinant apparemment à une carrière de Médicommage. Il était inutile de dire qu'il était le seul à accorder tant d'importance et d'intérêt au métier auquel il se destinait, et tout le monde le pensait à moitié cinglé. Mais Lily n'était pas de ces gens étroits d'esprit qui refusaient d'adresser la parole à ce genre de personne ou qui s'éloignaient rapidement avant que quelqu'un d'autre les voient en telle compagnie, c'est pourquoi elle se tourna de bonne grâce vers lui lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle. Aux coups d'œil qu'il jetait par dessus son épaule, il devait venir d'arriver dans la salle et d'apprendre la victoire des Gryffondors. Lily trouvait qu'il avait l'air troublé, mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, il avait un regard décidé et volontaire qu'elle n'avait encore jamais perçu chez lui. Lynne et Ellana ne remarquèrent pas le jeune homme, toutes les deux absorbées dans leur occupation, et David engagea la conversation.

- Désolé de te déranger, je ne sais pas si tu me connais, je m'appelle David Petterson, je suis en sixième année, commença-t-il doucement.

- Je m'appelle…

- Lily Potter, je suis au courant, sinon je ne viendrais pas te voir aujourd'hui, l'interrompit-il.

Devant l'air suspicieux de la Gryffondor, il se hâta de poursuivre.

- J'ai eu des échos de ce que tu as fait au match, souffla-t-il.

- Ce que j'ai fait au match ?

- Oui, ce que tu as fait à Malefoy. Tu n'aurais pas du, ce type n'est vraiment pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, tu dois t'en douter. Fais très attention à lui, si tu veux mon avis, il cache quelque chose de pas très net.

- C'est-à-dire ? chuchota-t-elle d'un ton empressé par l'inquiétude qui survenait en elle.

Et si elle s'était trompé ? Et si David soupçonnait quelque chose à propos de ses pouvoirs ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine de répéter ce que je vais te dire, murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour que personne n'entende, mais l'autre jour, j'étais dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, et quand je suis ressorti, je l'ai vu emmener plusieurs lourds grimoires. J'en avais déjà vu quelques uns dans la réserve, et je sais pertinemment que ce sont des livres de magie noire. Il devait en avoir deux ou trois que je n'avais jamais vus, et j'y suis retourné dans la semaine sans les trouver. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique, mais si tu veux mon avis, ça ne sent pas bon du tout. Son père, Drago Malefoy, était un Mangemort à l'époque de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et ses grands-parents également. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il en sache beaucoup plus qu'il ne le devrait sur des formes de magie noire très complexes.

Lily resta béate devant ces révélations inattendues. Drago Malefoy avait été un Mangemort ? Dans ce cas, s'était-il opposé à son père alors qu'il essayait de vaincre le célèbre Mage Noir ? Elle comprenait beaucoup mieux à présent l'aversion de son père pour les Malefoy. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais exprimé sa répulsion devant ses frères et elle, et la seule fois où le sujet était venu sur la table, c'était à cause de sa mère qui avait prononcé son nom d'un air dégoûté. A ce moment de la discussion, son père avait demandé silencieusement à sa mère de se taire et malgré les protestations de James pour en savoir plus, le sujet n'avait plus été abordé. Malgré tout, il semblait que James était parvenu à savoir la totalité de l'histoire, vu les recommandations qu'il avait faites à Lily lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il savait des Malefoy.

Une minute s'était écoulée durant laquelle Lily pensait à l'avancée spectaculaire qu'elle venait de faire grâce à ses révélations, tandis que David la dévisageait avec une lueur indéfinissable au fond des yeux. La jeune Potter se ressaisit de peur de dévoiler l'importance que ces informations sur Scorpius et sa famille avaient à ses yeux, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il parla.

- Je sais ce que tu caches à tes amis et à tes frères, Lily, je vous ai vu l'autre soir, alors que je sortais de la bibliothèque. Malefoy et toi, ajouta-t-il en continuant de la fixer, semblant guetter une réaction de la part de la Gryffondor.

Mais celle-ci fit mine de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il lui disait, et afficha un air hautain et navré.

- Malefoy et moi ? rit-elle. Si tu veux mon avis, tu avais passé un peu trop de temps à la bibliothèque, et tous ces livres t'ont ramolli le cerveau ! Malefoy et moi !

Mais David ne se démonta pas pour autant, et après l'avoir dévisagé une dernière fois, il se leva.

- Tu sais où tu peux me trouver quand tu auras fini de jouer la comédie. Ce genre de mensonges ne prend pas avec moi, désolé, dit-il d'un air impénétrable. J'espère juste que tu te ressaisiras rapidement.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, incrédule. Comment avait-il découvert son secret ? Et que savait-il d'autre à propos de Scorpius ? Connaissait-il l'existence de ses pouvoirs hors du commun ? David n'était pas considéré comme un saint d'esprit par les autres Gryffondors, et pourtant, ce soir là, Lily savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas plus dérangé qu'elle. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle se « ressaisisse » comme il l'avait dit, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire un confiance à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine et lui livrer tous ses secrets, alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec ses plus proches amies. Cependant, il avait réussi à dire quelque chose qui avait attisé la curiosité de Lily. Il semblait que David ait vu Scorpius avec des livres de magie noire de la bibliothèque, et elle aurait bien aimé savoir le type de livres qu'il consultait et qu'il cachait chaque fois qu'elle arrivait. N'était-ce pas pour trouver l'origine de ses pouvoirs qu'il les consultait ? Lui avait-il menti sur ce sujet également ?

**-x-**

Le mois d'octobre était présent bien entamé, et l'automne était arrivé, apportant avec lui un vent du nord et des pluies de plus en plus fréquentes. Lily n'était toujours pas allé voir David, et d'ailleurs, elle avait bien vite rangé dans un coin de sa tête ce qu'il lui avait révélé, et tout ce qui avait trait à Scorpius. Elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à son ancien meilleur ami une seule fois depuis qu'il s'en était pris à son frère, et lui n'avait pas non plus cherché à la voir ou à la contacter. Aucun autre événement n'avait marqué ce mois, hormis peut-être la persistance du culte que Lynne vouait à Albus, qui se faisait de plus en plus long et agaçant pour Lily et Ellana qui devaient à présent le supporter tous les jours.

**-x-**

**Mercredi 16 octobre 2022**

Lily marchait dans les couloirs d'un air absent, descendant les escaliers de marbre afin de se rendre aux serres où aurait lieu son cours de botanique. Elle sortait de son cours d'Arithmancie, tandis que Lynne et Ellana sortaient toutes deux de Divination. La jeune Potter se pensait seule dans le couloir du cinquième étage, lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix. Apparemment, deux personnes se disputaient tout près, et n'avaient pas entendu Lily arriver. C'étaient deux voix d'hommes, et lorsque Lily s'immobilisa contre le mur et tendit l'oreille afin de comprendre l'objet de leur dispute, elle fut surprise de reconnaître la voix de son ancien meilleur ami.

- Je vous avais dit que je ne voulais pas que vous vous mêliez de ça, père, et encore moins que vous débarquiez ici sans prévenir ! s'exclama Scorpius.

- Tu sais très bien qu'après ta dernière lettre, je ne pouvais pas rester au Manoir sans essayer de venir te raisonner, Scorpius ! Ce que tu cherches à entreprendre est trop compliqué pour toi, tu n'y parviendras pas, tu n'es qu'un enfant ! s'empressa de répondre Drago.

- Un _enfant_ ? ragea-t-il. Un _enfant_ ? ! Vous avez déjà oublié ce que j'ai accompli au mois de septembre, père ? poursuivit-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Bien sûr que non, je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas compris la façon dont tu t'y es pris, je dois avouer que c'était remarquable…

- Peu importe ce que j'ai fait pour obtenir ce résultat, cet exploit appartient au passé, de plus grandes choses m'attendent à présent. Le meurtre de Richard Sevenoaks n'était qu'une mise en bouche, ce qui suivra sera bien plus à mon niveau, bien plus adapté à l'ampleur de mes pouvoirs… répliqua-t-il.

- Tes espoirs sont vains, Scorpius, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu dois revenir à la raison, tu nourris des espérances sans fondements. Les gens ont trop peur, ils sont sur leurs gardes, et personne ne te laissera faire.

- Peu m'importe la peur des gens faibles, eux ne m'intéressent pas ! s'écria Scorpius. Et ceux qui tenteront de se mettre en travers de mon chemin en payeront le prix, père. Que vous y croyez ou pas, vous verrez bien au moment venu la gloire qui reviendra à notre famille ! Cette gloire que nous méritons et que nous avons injustement perdu ! Le nom des Malefoy inspirera à nouveau le respect et l'obéissance ! N'était-ce pas ce que vous souhaitiez, père ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais y parviendras-tu ? Permets-moi d'en douter. Mais tu sais que si tu en as besoin, je t'apporterais mon aide, Scorpius. J'ai enfin trouvé le fils dont je rêvais en toi, et si tu parviens à accomplir ce que tu souhaites, je ne pourrais être plus fier, répondit Malefoy Senior.

- Je ferais tout pour ne pas vous décevoir. Mais je vous conseille de rentrer au Manoir, maintenant. Je suis déjà en retard pour mon cours de Potions.

Ils se saluèrent brièvement et s'éloignèrent, laissant Lily trop ébahie pour ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un mouvement. Scorpius avait déjà un plan et projetait de le mettre en route dans les plus brefs délais. La menace était beaucoup plus proche que ne l'aurait pensé Lily et malgré ses réticences à agir, il fallait qu'elle le fasse, _pour le plus grand bien_.

**-x-**

**Jeudi 17 octobre 2022**

Les cours venaient de se terminer, et Lily avait abandonné ses amies et courrait à présent en direction de la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait plus le temps de douter, et il était le seul qui pouvait l'aider dans cette situation difficile. Et puis après mûre réflexion, elle pensait pouvoir lui faire confiance car après tout, il n'était sûrement pas un Gryffondor pour rien. Et si on ne pouvait même plus faire confiance aux Gryffondors, c'est que le monde ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque à la volée, mais ralentit lorsque la bibliothécaire la fusilla du regard. Désireuse de ne pas se faire renvoyer, elle marcha d'un pas lent en direction des tables du fond. Tentant de reprendre son souffle, elle fouilla des yeux les quelques tables où travaillaient des élèves. Et puis elle le vit. Il était là, assis dans un coin reculé sur une petite table encombrée de livres. Elle prit une chaise et la posa autour de la table, puis s'assit. David ne leva pas les yeux et ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence. Elle ne dit rien, attendant qu'il commence, gênée d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de venir le voir.

- Je savais que tu finirais par venir, mais je pensais tout de même que tu te déciderais un peu plus tôt, chuchota-t-il.

Elle afficha un sourire contrit et fit mine de s'intéresser au livre qu'il étudiait.

- Ce sont des livres sur la médecine magique, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, pour la plupart, mais il m'arrive de lire des livres de magie obscure, répondit-il sous le regard étonné de la Gryffondor. Je ne fais ça uniquement par ce qu'on pourrait appeler l'intérêt professionnel, les formes de magie répertoriées dans ces livres sont souvent repérées sur les patients de Ste Mangouste, et connaître la façon d'exécuter cette magie aide à la contrer. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu voir que Malefoy embarquait des livres assez louches. Je me suis souvent demandé qui lui fournissait les autorisations pour se servir dans la réserve, car il faudrait être à moitié cinglé pour penser qu'il les étudie dans un contexte académique.

- Je… J'aimerais beaucoup consulter ces livres, juste pour voir précisément à quoi Scorpius s'intéresse…

- Je ne me souviens que de quelques titres… Il y avait _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_, _Danger et Maîtrise des Forces Obscures_, et_ Techniques puissantes peu connues du Mal_, énuméra-t-il. Tu pourras trouver le premier dans la réserve, mais pour ce qui est des deux autres, ils ne sont pas à Poudlard, et d'ailleurs je te les déconseille, ces livres sont vraiment horribles et parlent d'une magie presque impraticable de nos jours. A l'époque de ces livres – la plupart datent du Moyen Age – des sorciers faisaient des expériences de Magie Noire très poussées, qui finissait le plus souvent en massacre, mais ceux qui ont survécus à ces tentatives ont écrits ces livres. Je ne te cache pas que moi-même j'ai eu froid dans le dos lorsque j'ai eu un de ces livres en main. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas gardé longtemps, je l'avais trouvé chez un de mes vieux oncles et lorsqu'il a vu que j'avais ce livre, il s'est presque jeté sur moi pour me l'arracher des mains. Tu ne pourras pas non plus les trouver dans des bibliothèques publiques, je me demande d'ailleurs où Malefoy a réussi à se les procurer. Remarque, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils soient dans sa bibliothèque personnelle au Manoir Malefoy, vu l'amour que sa famille a toujours porté au Forces du Mal…

- Oui, c'est possible, répondit Lily d'un ton songeur. Mais que veux-tu dire par « une magie presque impraticable de nos jours » ?

- Eh bien, c'est une magie vraiment horrible, je n'ai lu que quelques pages de ces livres mais ça m'a suffit pour me dégoûter. Ils parlaient par exemple d'un rituel qui permettait d'enfermer l'âme d'une personne dans un flacon. Une sorte de Baiser du Détraqueur, si tu veux. Après, il suffisait aux sorciers d'ouvrir la fiole pour que l'âme s'envole et disparaisse à tout jamais. Quel était l'intérêt de faire ceci ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit par simple cruauté ou perversité. Retirer l'âme de quelqu'un ne le tue pas, mais lui retire toute son humanité. Celui qui parvient à déshumaniser une personne à un contrôle total sur celle-ci. La personne devient une sorte de machine destructrice, mais bien sûr c'est un rituel très complexe et je doute qu'aucun sorcier de nos jours y soit déjà parvenu.

- C'est affreux, murmura la Gryffondor.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que voir Malefoy consulter ce genre de livres m'a alarmé. Je ne connais pas l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, mais si je ne me trompe pas, toi tu les connais. Je sais que tu ne me fais pas totalement confiance, et je ne vais pas te forcer à dire quoique ce soit mais je pense que tu as compris que Malefoy préparait quelque chose et qu'il était urgent d'agir. Si tu le veux, je serais ravi de t'apporter mon aide.

- Je te fais confiance, sinon je ne serais pas venue aujourd'hui. Et effectivement, tu as raison, je pense connaître l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, même si des éléments importants m'échappent encore. Je crois savoir ce que j'ai à faire pour en apprendre davantage sur ce qu'il mijote. Si ça marche, je te le ferais savoir, et à ce moment là, tu pourras m'aider si tu le souhaites toujours, d'accord ?

- Très bien, je pense que tu sais ce que tu fais et à quoi tu t'exposes. A plus tard, alors.

Lily sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers les cachots d'un pas décidé. Il lui restait encore une heure avant le dîner, qu'elle utiliserait en se rendant au petit cachot où Scorpius et elle avaient l'habitude de se donner rendez-vous. Elle savait qu'il y allait souvent pour s'isoler et lire des livres de magie noire à l'abri des questions et des regards indiscrets. D'ailleurs, pensa-t-elle avec un ricanement amer, elle comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi il cherchait tant à ne pas être vu. La jeune Potter tourna le coin d'un couloir et se retrouva devant la petite porte en fer forgé. Elle tendit la main et tourna la poignée. _Pourvu qu'il soit là, _pensa-t-elle.

* * *

_Voilà !_

_Je vous posterais à présent un chapitre par semaine ! Le prochain sera donc posté vendredi :)_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire dans une review **les points positifs et les points négatifs, **ou bien ce qui **vous gêne ou ce que vous aimez :)**_

_En espèrant n'avoir pas déçu mes lecteurs..._

_A vendredi (l)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous êtes en forme grâce au beau temps ;D ! Ici c'est la **canicule**, ça change :p. Je suis de particulièrement bonne humeur, peut-être est-ce parce que j'ai **16 ans** depuis hier, qui sait ? :D D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien demander à mes parents un pendentif MAGNIFIQUE qui représente le masque de Mangemort de Lucius Malefoy :p (Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas !)_

_Bref, assez parlé de moi, parlons maintenant de **Mieux vaut demeurer dans l'illusion...** ! J'espère que vous êtes bien assis parce que ce **chapitre est crucial** pour la suite de l'histoire :). Je me suis dit qu'il était temps de dévoiler un peu le mystère qui entoure Scorpius donc voilà :p. J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas là-dessus !_

_Je voudrais encore remercier tous ceux qui me lisent & me reviewent ! A savoir **Pouchy, Ninia2988, Margot., Ahnkat & Drey !** Merci infinimment pour tout le soutien que vous m'apportez :D_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Lily poussa la porte et pénétra dans la petite pièce. Il y eu une détonation et un cri étouffé. Devant elle se tenaient une dizaine de Serpentards hostiles, baguette levée. Scorpius était en tête du groupe et c'était apparemment lui qui avait empêché un garçon brun de jeter un sort sur Lily. Celui-ci était à genoux sur le sol, la respiration coupée, haletant sous le regard mauvais du blond.

- Imbécile, cracha-t-il, si tu lui jettes un sort il faudra l'emmener à l'infirmerie et expliquer ce que nous faisions là ! Crois-tu réellement que j'ai besoin de ça maintenant ? !

L'autre ne répondit pas, et se contenta de fusiller Lily du regard. Scorpius accorda enfin un peu d'attention à la Gryffondor, et la jaugea du regard avec une moue dégoûtée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ? Toujours en train de mettre son sale nez dans les affaires des autres, à ce que je vois. Que vais-je donc pouvoir faire de toi ?…

- Si on la torturait un peu ? Question qu'elle n'aille pas raconter à n'importe qui ce qu'elle a vu , suggéra un sixième année avec un sourire mauvais.

Cette proposition fut accueillie par les autres avec un grognement appréciateur. Tous détaillait la Gryffondor comme l'aurait fait un groupe de prédateurs devant une proie particulièrement appétissante. Lily frissonna de dégoût et d'appréhension.

- Ca suffit, ordonna Scorpius. Tu vas t'en aller, maintenant, Potter. Et tu ne diras rien à qui que ce soit parce que dans le cas contraire, je me verrais obligé de te faire subir le même sort que ton cher frère. Dégage maintenant !

Abasourdie, Lily sortit à reculons du cachot, et une fois la porte refermée, elle lui tourna le dos et marcha résolument vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ces Serpentards obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil à Scorpius, c'en était presque effrayant. On aurait presque dit qu'il était parvenu à fonder son clan, sa meute au sein des verts et argents. Mais que comptait-il faire exactement avec l'aide de ces acolytes ? Que comptait-il faire ici, à Poudlard, l'endroit le plus sûr et le plus protégé de tous ? Si Scorpius n'avait pas arrêté les autres Serpentards, qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Le garçon qui avait proposé de la torturer avait pris un plaisir évident à imaginer la scène dans sa tête, et l'approbation des autres prouvait qu'ils étaient tous semblables dans leur envie morbide de faire mal, de blesser. Une chose était sûre : elle ne remettrait pas les pieds là-bas à l'improviste.

Le fil de ses pensées l'avait mené devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et après avoir prononcé le mot de passe, elle entra dans la salle bondée. Elle se fraya un passage parmi un groupe de première année et rejoignit Lynne et Ellana qui étaient assises à une table au fond, en train de rédiger leur devoir sur la pierre de lune. Elle s'assit et entreprit de terminer son propre devoir qu'elle avait déjà bien entamé la veille. Au bout d'une heure, elle apposa enfin le point final, et les trois amies descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Lily ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards et croisa le regard de Scorpius qui l'observait. Son visage n'exprimait aucune animosité contrairement à une heure auparavant, et il finit par détourner la tête au bout de quelques secondes.

Lily s'assit à côté de son frère, tandis que Lynne et Ellana se plaçaient en face d'elle. Albus abandonna sa conversation avec son groupe d'amis pour se tourner vers sa sœur.

- Papa vient de m'envoyer un hibou pour me dire que les plans pour les vacances ont changés. Apparemment, les Weasley partent en France, donc on ne va pas chez eux. Tu préfères rester ici ou rentrer à la maison dans ce cas ?

- Moi je rentre, il est hors de question que je reste ici, je n'ai aucun ami qui passe ses vacances à Poudlard, répondit-elle d'un ton catégorique. Et toi ?

- Je pense faire comme toi, dit Albus d'un ton songeur. Le Poudlard Express part le lendemain d'Halloween, donc on pourra quand même assister au festin. Mais j'espère que James viendra passer ses vacances à la maison, ça fait un bail qu'on ne l'a pas vu !

- Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander, il a dit qu'il viendrait nous rejoindre le 31 à Pré-Au-Lard…

Albus acquiesça et ils finirent de manger en discutant des vacances de rêves qu'ils souhaiteraient avoir. Lily remarqua que Lynne ne lâchait pas Albus du regard, et avec un sourire, elle se promit d'en parler à son frère.

**-x-**

**Dimanche 20 octobre 2022**

Lily s'était levé avant tous les autres et s'était emmitouflée dans sa cape afin d'affronter le froid et la pluie qui tombait ce jour là. Elle se dépêcha de monter les marches menant à la Volière, et une fois en haut, elle desserra quelque peu l'étreinte sur son col. Prenant un parchemin vierge dans son sac, une plume et de l'encre, elle s'adossa au mur de la tour et entreprit de griffonner quelques mots à l'adresse de ses parents, leur signalant qu'Albus et elle avaient l'intention de revenir au Manoir des Potter pour les vacances. Elle appela ensuite une chouette brune qui appartenait à son frère et entreprit de lui accrocher le parchemin à la patte. Mais brusquement, elle s'interrompit. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans la Volière, et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Scorpius. Il la regarda quelques instants puis se détourna et appela sa chouette. Elle ne détacha pas son regard de lui, tandis qu'il accrochait son courrier. La pluie avait légèrement mouillé ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et qu'il repoussait régulièrement d'un air agacé. Le parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses mains, lui, était parfaitement sec, et elle pouvait distinguer l'écriture penchée de Scorpius indiquant le destinataire. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer l'écriture. Écrivait-il encore à son père afin de lui faire part des moindres détails de son plan ? Était-ce à quelqu'un d'autre afin de regrouper des gens de son côté qui pourront l'aider dans sa tâche ? Voyant qu'elle l'observait toujours, il releva la tête après avoir laissé s'envoler sa chouette et la regarda quelques instants.

- Ta chouette, dit-il en désignant l'oiseau d'un signe de tête.

Lily baissa brusquement la tête et aperçu sa chouette qui hululait d'un air impatient, la patte toujours levée pour qu'elle lui attache la lettre. Lily termina d'envoyer son courrier tandis que le Serpentard reprit la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au cachot, jeudi ?

- Je… J'étais venue te parler, mais apparemment j'ai dérangé quelque chose de plus... _important_, répondit-elle brutalement en se tournant vers Scorpius.

- Pas du tout, dit-il d'un ton étrangement calme, ses yeux brillant sous le ciel nuageux. Je me demandais juste, pourquoi avais-tu pris la peine de venir me voir, après m'avoir humilié deux fois devant toute l'école ? Je pensais qu'on était meilleurs amis, mais apparemment, j'ai du me tromper.

- Je ne t'ai pas du tout humilié, Scorpius. Premièrement, je ne riais pas de toi, au petit-déjeuner, mais de Lynne, et deuxièmement, je n'avais pas d'autre choix tu attaquais mon frère et tu étais à deux doigts de trahir ton secret ! Comment aurais-je du agir ? !

- Pas comme ça en tous cas, répondit le Serpentard d'un ton catégorique.

- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! Tu parles d'humiliation, mais combien de fois tu m'as humilié, toi, devant tes amis ? ! Combien de fois j'ai du endurer tes sarcasmes sans broncher parce qu'il _fallait faire semblant_ ? ! Et entre nous deux, qui a commis un meurtre ? Si l'un de nous à quelque chose à reprocher à l'autre, Scorpius, ça devrait être moi ! s'écria-t-elle. Mais je suis passée outre parce que je pensais que notre amitié en valait la peine ! Ne peux-tu pas essayer de mettre ton ego de côté, pour une fois, et faire un effort pour ta _meilleure amie _? !

Scorpius la dévisagea lentement, avant de répondre.

- Je vais faire un effort pour toi, Lily. Je vais te prouver que je ne te considère effectivement pas comme les autres. Viens me retrouver après le festin d'Halloween, devant la tapisserie des trolls au 7ème étage. Et viens vraiment, cette fois, s'il te plait.

**-x-**

La dernière semaine de cours s'était bien vite terminée, et une effervescence habituelle aux veilles de vacances régnait dans les couloirs du château.

**Jeudi 31 octobre 2022**

Lily venait d'abandonner Lynne et Ellana devant Honeyduke, et marchait à présent d'un pas vif en direction des Trois Balais. Elle devait y retrouver Albus et James afin de passer la journée avec eux. Elle pénétra dans le bistrot bondé et repéra une table au fond où l'attendait James. Il l'accueillit d'un grand sourire et elle s'assit en face de lui en commandant deux Bierraubeurres.

- Alors, comment vas-tu ? Tu travailles bien tes B.U.S.E j'espère ? demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Albus ne devrait pas tarder, répondit-elle d'un ton faussement détaché tout en éludant la question de son frère aîné. Sinon comment se passe ton stage au Ministère ?

- Oh, très bien, je pense que j'ai vraiment trouvé le secteur qu'il me fallait, déclara James d'un ton sérieux.

- La justice magique, c'est ça ?

- Exactement. J'ai accès à tous les casiers judiciaires, et un après-midi où mon supérieur n'était pas là, j'en ai regardé quelques uns. J'ai trouvé celui de papa, et je peux te dire qu'il est loin d'être vierge, ria-t-il. Tu t'imagines, toi, qu'il a gonflé sa tante comme un ballon quand il avait 13 ans ? !

James éclata de rire, suivi par Lily, tandis qu'un grand garçon brun aux yeux émeraudes tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi la masse compacte des clients. Après avoir étreint brièvement son frère aîné, il s'assit en leur compagnie. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques temps, puis décidèrent de sortir le temps d'une éclaircie. Flânant dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la vitrine de chez Honeyduke.

- Au fait, James, tu viens à la maison pour les vacances ? lui demanda Albus.

- Si vous êtes là je m'arrangerais, la maison n'est pas si loin du Ministère, ça devrait être possible…

- Hé, Potter ! retentit une voix derrière eux.

Les trois frères et sœur se retournèrent d'un seul bloc. Devant eux se tenait Scorpius, apparemment seul. Il ne regardais ni James, ni Albus mais uniquement Lily. Aucune moue méprisante ne pouvait se lire sur son visage, chose rare lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle en public, pensa-t-elle.

- Tu as laissé tombé ça, dit-il d'un ton nonchalant en lui tendant une paire de gant en peau de dragon.

- Oh… Merci…

- A plus tard, Potter.

Il s'éloigna sans rien ajouter d'autre en direction du château. Les trois Potter l'observèrent avancer d'un air médusé. Malefoy avait été d'une politesse remarquable par rapport à d'habitude. Pas de remarques sarcastiques, pas d'insultes ni d'insinuations, que se passait-il ?

- Un Malefoy qui rend un service à quelqu'un, ça cache quelque chose, moi je te le dis, murmura James d'un ton suspicieux.

- Ou peut-être qu'il a avalé une Pastille d'Amabilité ? suggéra Albus, railleur.

- Oui, ça doit être ça, renchérit sa sœur d'un ton léger.

Imaginant toutes sortes de raisons qui auraient rendu Malefoy un minimum civilisé, ils poursuivirent leur promenade, riant et plaisantant bruyamment, heureux d'être à nouveaux unis.

James finit par partir de son côté, tandis que les deux cadets repartaient ensemble vers le château avant que la nuit tombe. Ils franchirent le grand portail qui protégeait le domaine de Poudlard en silence, alors qu'il recommençait à tomber une pluie fine et éparse.

- Au fait, je voulais te parler de quelque chose, Albus… commença Lily.

- Hé bien, c'est le moment ou jamais, tu ne crois pas ? rit-il.

- Oui. Tu sais, ça concerne Lynne. Ca fait un moment qu'elle n'arrête pas de nous assommer avec tes soit disant _prodigieux_ talents – que je n'ai, soit dit en passant, toujours pas trouvés malgré le fait que je vive constamment avec toi depuis 15 ans.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui sait reconnaître les véritables prodiges de la nature, répondit-il d'un ton moqueur. Tu sais, je commence à bien l'aimer, cette fille !

- Albus… soupira-t-elle, moitié agacée moitié amusée. Tu ne comprends donc pas ce que je cherche à te dire ? Lynne t'aime ! Ca crève les yeux, et j'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu fais pour ne pas t'en être déjà rendu compte !

- Ah, vraiment ? dit-il d'un ton songeur.

**-x-**

Lily, Lynne et Ellana s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors pour le festin, et commencèrent à discuter avec animation des métiers possibles qui s'offraient à elles. Seule Ellana avait une idée de carrière future, contrairement à ses deux amies, qui, elles, n'y avaient même pas encore réfléchi. Albus vint les rejoindre, et après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Lynne, celui-ci s'empressa de participer à la discussion.

- C'est important d'avoir une idée précise de ce que l'on souhaite faire, surtout en cinquième année ! Les B.U.S.E sont déterminantes dans le choix futur d'une carrière. Si vous n'obtenez pas une B.U.S.E Optimal en Potions par exemple, vous ne pourrez pas passer l'A.S.P.I.C correspondant. Grâce aux résultats des examens, vous pourrez ou vous ne pourrez pas prendre certaines matières. Il est bien sûr inutile de préciser que les B.U.S.E peuvent aussi vous fermer des portes. Certains métiers exigent moins de compétences que d'autre, c'est pourquoi pour ce genre de métier, il faudra moins de A.S.P.I.C, donc moins de B.U.S.E. également. Pour toi, Ellana, si tu veux réellement rester à Poudlard pour enseigner en Potions, il te faudra choisir évidemment les Potions, mais aussi la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les Sortilèges et la Botanique. Mais pour devenir Auror, par exemple, il faudra prendre en plus la Métamorphose, expliqua-t-il d'un ton docte.

- Ca doit être bien Auror… répondit Lily, songeuse.

- Ca m'étonnerait que tu fasses carrière dans la Brigade Magique, se moqua-t-il. Déjà, tu es une fille et…

- Et alors ? s'exclama-t-elle farouchement. Ce n'est certainement pas parce que je suis une fille que je n'y arriverais pas ! Tu as entendu ce que papa a dit l'autre jour, ce n'est pas qu'une profession masculine, il y a également de très bons Aurors qui sont des femmes !

- Et toi, Albus, qu'est-ce que tu souhaiterais faire ? l'interrogea Ellana, coupant ainsi court à la dispute.

- Ah ça, c'est un secret, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu pourrais être joueur de Quidditch professionnel, vu ton niveau, suggéra Lynne timidement.

Albus se tourna vers et lui sourit, tandis que Lynne baissait vivement la tête, rouge pivoine.

**-x-**

Le festin venait de se terminer, et les trois amies, ayant bien mangé, marchaient en direction de leur salle commune. Ellana étouffa un bâillement, tandis que Lily réfléchissait à la façon dont il fallait qu'elle s'y prenne afin de fausser compagnie discrètement à ses amies. L'occasion se présenta lorsque Lynne et Ellana passèrent par le trou du portrait. Restant à l'arrière, elle attendit que le portrait se referme, et dévala l'escalier en sens inverse. Heureusement, ses amies étaient trop fatiguées pour partir à sa recherche. La jeune Potter bouscula quelques deuxième année qui rouspétèrent et ralentit le pas en arrivant en bas de l'escalier afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Elle se faufila discrètement parmi un autre groupe d'élèves, et parvint enfin à un couloir désert. Elle emprunta un petit escalier qui menait directement au quatrième étage et que peu de gens connaissaient. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, la Gryffondor arriva devant la tapisserie que Scorpius lui avait décrite et s'arrêta.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle aperçut une grande silhouette apparaître à l'angle du couloir. Scorpius la salua.

- Recule toi, Lily.

Elle obéit et l'observa tandis qu'il passa trois fois sur le mur en face de la tapisserie, les yeux fermés, en murmurant des paroles que la Gryffondor ne pouvait pas comprendre. Enfin, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une porte était apparue dans le mur. Ébahie, elle le suivit dans cette pièce dont elle ignorait l'existence quelques minutes auparavant. De grandes bibliothèques étaient appuyées contre les murs, contenant apparemment d'anciens grimoires, et au centre se tenait une table en bois sombre et deux fauteuils en chintz. Dans un coin, une pile de coussins était disposée de façon à ce que quelqu'un puisse s'y installer confortablement pour lire. Poussée par la curiosité, la Gryffondor s'approcha d'une étagère et tenta de déchiffrer quelques titres sur les tranches poussiéreuses. Comme elle s'y attendait, tous parlaient de magie noire. Elle saisit _Le livre des pratiques dangereuses_ et entreprit de le feuilleter, jusqu'au moment où elle tomba sur des schémas particulièrement atroces de méthodes de torture et qu'elle le referma d'un geste brusque en reposant le livre sur l'étagère d'un air dégoûté. Elle finit par se tourner vers le Serpentard, qui l'observait depuis son entrée dans la pièce sans dire un mot.

- Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer à quoi te servent _vraiment _tous ces livres ? Et inutile de me dire que c'est encore pour découvrir l'origine de tes pouvoirs, ça ne prend plus avec moi !

- J'avais oublié la perspicacité des Gryffondors, railla-t-il. Tu ne veux plus que je te mente, mais as-tu réellement envie que je te dise la vérité ? Au fond de toi, ne préfères-tu pas rester avec tes doutes et tes hésitations plutôt que de devoir assumer la vérité en face ?

Il avait dit tout cela en s'approchant d'elle, une lueur flamboyante au fond des yeux. Mais Lily ne se laissa pas démonter par la confiance en soi de Scorpius qui la troublait autrefois. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se laisse emporter par la force qui se dégageait de lui et qui l'obligeait habituellement à baisser les armes : coûte que coûte, elle se devait de garder son plan en vue.

- Je pensais être là pour que tu me prouves combien je comptais pour toi, donc me dire la vérité reviendrait peut-être à me le démontrer, tu ne crois pas ? s'exclama-t-elle avec un dédain qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Scorpius haussa les sourcils, qui disparurent momentanément sous ses cheveux blonds qui lui retombaient sur le front. A en juger par son expression, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle veuille de la vérité, et la fixait maintenant avec un mélange de pitié et d'inquiétude. Mais cette expression disparut si vite que Lily pensait l'avoir imaginée, et Scorpius lui tourna le dos pour s'asseoir sur les coussins. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à s'asseoir et la Gryffondor s'installa à côté de son meilleur ami.

- Comme tu l'as dit toi même, je ne lis pas ces livres pour connaître l'origine de mes pouvoirs, mais pour les renforcer et devenir plus puissant, murmura-t-il sans la regarder. Dans quel but ? En prévention d'un projet que j'ai l'intention de mener, mais c'est encore trop tôt pour t'en parler. Tu en sauras davantage le moment voulu.

Le Serpentard se tourna enfin vers elle et la regarda avant de détourner la tête et de soupirer.

- Alors, si je dois bien comprendre, risqua-t-elle en tentant de maîtriser sa voix, tu connais déjà les raisons qui font que tu as ces pouvoirs ?

- Effectivement. Mais avant de t'expliquer, je voudrais que tu me jures que tu n'en parles à personne.

Elle acquiesça, tremblante d'impatience, et Scorpius reprit la parole.

- Très bien, poursuivit-il. Comme tu dois le savoir, la baguette d'un sorcier lui sert à canaliser sa puissance magique. Mais avant qu'il puisse en posséder une, c'est à dire, avant l'âge de 11 ans, une magie à l'état « sauvage » l'habite qu'il peut parfois maîtriser sans avoir besoin de baguette. C'est une sorte d'instinct animal que le sorcier possède à cet âge, et qu'il oublie lorsqu'il possède sa première baguette magique. Mais tout ça, tu le sais sûrement. Sauf que personne n'a conscience du fait que cette magie n'a pas disparue et qu'elle peut être exploitée ! Comment ? En puisant dans ton énergie mentale, mais cela exige une concentration d'esprit très importante et une maîtrise de soi que peu de sorciers possèdent de nos jours.

- Mais… Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, Scorpius. Comment as-tu fait pour apprendre tout ça et exploiter tes pouvoirs ? Je veux dire, c'est une magie totalement inconnue même pour les plus grands sorciers, et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des livres qui en parlent, donc comment t'y es-tu pris ?

- Justement, Lily. Il y a _un_ livre qui en parle. Un seul et unique. Ce n'est pas un livre de magie noire ordinaire. Il a été écrit il y a très longtemps, et lorsqu'il a été publié, la communauté magique a protesté contre ce livre. Pour eux, tout n'était qu'affabulations grotesques, et finalement, il a fini par être retiré du commerce. Mais quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard en première année et que j'ai découvert l'année suivante cette salle et ses pouvoirs, j'ai cherché – je ne nie pas – des livres de magie noire pour m'instruire en la matière. C'est alors que sur cette étagère, continua-t-il en se levant, je suis tombé sur un livre très particulier. Au début, il ne m'a pas beaucoup intéressé, mais lorsque je suis tombé sur le chapitre concernant cette magie jusqu'alors méconnue, j'ai compris que ce livre pourrait m'amener à faire de grandes choses… La suite tu la connais. J'ai travaillé toute l'année – très irrégulièrement à cause des ennuis avec la concierge que j'avais à cette époque là – sur cette magie, et en début de troisième année, j'arrivais déjà à la maîtriser, c'est pourquoi je t'en ai fait la démonstration par la suite.

La Gryffondor le fixait, abasourdie. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il irait si loin dans ses confidences. Scorpius n'avait jamais été très loquace sur tout ce qui le concernait directement, et il était rare de le voir parler de lui. Et pourquoi lui disait-il à elle ? L'avait-il également raconté à tous ses acolytes qu'elle avait vu réunis dans le petit cachot ? Sa déclaration sonnait comme une mise en garde, un conseil contre un danger à venir.

Scorpius s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle pour être à sa hauteur, et lui prit la main gauche. Il la retourna et observa la cicatrice qui s'était formé par sa faute un peu plus de 4 ans auparavant, tandis que Lily regardait son visage pâle penchée sur elle. Ses yeux reflétaient une drôle de lueur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu et qu'elle était incapable d'analyser. Il passa un doigt sur sa cicatrice quelques instant, puis, comme sortant d'une transe, se releva brusquement.

- Bonnes vacances, Lily, lança-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Il sortit, laissant la Gryffondor seule, encore médusée par l'attitude du Serpentard durant toute la soirée. Elle finit par se lever et s'approcha de l'étagère qu'il avait désigné quelques minutes auparavant. Entre les épais et lourds grimoires, Lily trouva un petit livre usé par le temps. Elle le retira du rayon et en observa la couverture. Dessus était dessiné un enfant aux traits grotesques jouant avec une baguette magique. La jeune Potter le feuilleta rapidement jusqu'à trouver le chapitre dont parlait Scorpius. Pensant à David, elle se dit que ce livre pourrait leur être utile, et elle le cacha prestement sous sa robe de sorcier avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

_TADAM !_

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? :D _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review :p_

_Au prochain chapitre, les vacances au Manoir Potter & autres révélations !_

_Je le posterai jeudi prochain normalement :)_

_Biisouus (l)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me voilà au rendez-vous pour le chapitre 8 :) ! Je suis contente de voir que vous avez aimé le chapitre précédent et ses révélations !_

_Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et ceux qui me mettent des reviews, c'est à dire, **Pouchy **(je suis à chaque fois surprise de voir que tu me suis depuis le tout début et que tu continues à lire ma fic :D), **Ninia2988**, **Ahnkat**, et **Drey** !_

_Justement, parlons un peu de ce chapitre :). Les révélations du chapitre précédent ont été importantes, je crois que vous me l'accorderez :p. Ce chapitre est un chapitre un peu plus "**calme**" du fait que Lily est de retour au Manoir Potter, mais elle va bien sûr en profiter pour apprendre des choses et continuer à **mener l'enquête** (digne des Potter :p). Les révélations de ce chapitre ne seront pas foudroyantes pour vous, lecteur, mais elles sont essentielles à Lily :). Il y aura une petite **scène "réunion"** avec tous les héros de la saga et leurs enfants, j'espère que vous aprécierez :)._

_Voilà, j'arrête de bavasser et je vous laisse lire tranquillement xD_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Vendredi 1****er**** novembre 2022**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il lui semblait que seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle s'était couchée vers deux heures du matin. Le cerveau embrumé par le manque de sommeil, elle tenta de se lever tant bien que mal et laissa ses amies descendre petit-déjeuner sans elle tandis que la Gryffondor terminait de préparer ses bagages. Une heure après, il lui sembla que plus rien ne traînait qui lui appartenait dans le dortoir, et elle put enfin descendre rejoindre les autres qui attendaient déjà le Poudlard Express. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'assit enfin dans un compartiment en compagnie de Lynne, Ellana, Rose, Hugo et Albus.

**-x-**

Le train était parti de la gare de Pré-Au-Lard depuis près d'une heure maintenant, et dans le compartiment de Lily, les conversations allaient bon train. Albus interrogeait les deux Weasley sur leur voyage en France, tandis que Lynne et Ellana discutaient des devoirs de vacances. La jeune Potter, elle, était bien loin de là, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle songeait à la veille au soir, et à tout ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir sur les pouvoirs de Scorpius. Lily se demandait ce qu'en penserait David. _David_. D'un bond, elle se leva sous les regards surpris de ses amis, et sortit prestement du compartiment. Fouillant des yeux plusieurs wagons, elle finit par le trouver dans le dernier. Il partageait un compartiment avec deux de ses amis. Elle lui fit signe à travers la porte vitrée, mais du s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne l'aperçoive, comme toujours absorbé dans un livre. Lorsqu'il la vit enfin, il sortit dans le couloir et referma la porte du compartiment afin de n'être pas entendus par les deux garçons avec qui il le partageait.

- Du nouveau ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, chuchota-t-elle. Mais je ne préfère pas te raconter ça ici, je risquerais d'être entendue.

- Oui, bien sûr. Écoute, je reste sur Londres pour les vacances, je te donne mon adresse, envoie-moi un hibou et on pourra sûrement trouver un arrangement pour se voir, proposa David en griffonnant quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin qu'il lui tendit.

- Pas de problème, je te tiens au courant, conclut la Gryffondor en rangeant soigneusement l'adresse de David dans une poche de son jean.

**-x-**

Lily retourna s'asseoir dans son compartiment, et somnola durant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que le chariot de friandises la réveille. Ellana entra également à ce moment là, revenant d'un compartiment voisin où elle était allée apparemment depuis un bon moment. Elle s'assit en face d'elle, et l'observa en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la Gryffondor d'un ton suspicieux.

- Je ne savais pas que tu parlais à _David Petterson_, dit-elle avec un ton entendu et un sourire encore plus grand.

- David Petterson ? Qui c'est, celui-là ? lança Albus.

- Un Gryffondor de sixième année, tu l'as sûrement déjà croisé dans la salle commune ou à la bibliothèque, il y passe ses journées entières à étudier des livres, répondit Ellana d'un ton railleur.

- Effectivement je lui parle, mais je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème…

- Donc tu avoues ! s'exclama Lynne, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Allez, raconte nous, Lily !

- Oui, moi j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que tu fous avec ce type, maugréa Albus d'un ton mauvais.

- Mais rien du tout ! se récria Lily. C'est un ami, voilà tout ! N'allez pas vous imaginer je ne sais quoi encore.

- C'est ça… marmonna son frère en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la banquette.

La jeune Potter leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, et fusilla du regard Ellana qui arborait encore un sourire victorieux.

**-x-**

Albus et Lily, accompagné de leurs parents, furent accueillis au Manoir Potter par la petite Elfe de Maison qui s'appelait Felky et qui, comme à son habitude vint les saluer chaleureusement, son petit bonnet de laine blanc tanguant entre ses deux oreilles. Felky n'était pas une Elfe de Maison ordinaire, elle portait un petit tee-shirt, un short et des chaussettes dépareillées, et était beaucoup plus soignée que n'importe quel autre Elfe. Elle disposait, tout comme l'Elfe des Weasley, de jours de congé et de rémunérations régulières, conformément aux mœurs de la société qu'Hermione avait officiellement fondée et qui ralliait aujourd'hui à sa cause plus de 300 sorciers dans toute l'Angleterre.

James n'était pas encore arrivé, et d'après ce qu'avait dit Harry, il ne les rejoindrait que le lendemain soir après sa dernière journée de stage au sein du Ministère. Lily et Albus dînaient donc en compagnie de leurs deux parents, qui, comme à leur habitude, les bombardaient de questions sur Poudlard et ses professeurs. Lily ne participait que très peu à la conversation, jusqu'au moment où Albus vint à parler du match de Quidditch qui avait opposé Gryffondor à Serpentard. S'il parlait de Scorpius, ce serait le moment idéal pour aborder le sujet des Malefoy et essayer d'un savoir un peu plus, se dit Lily.

- Tu aurais vu la tête de Malefoy quand j'ai réussi à attraper le Vif d'Or juste sous ses yeux ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Ca me rappelle ma deuxième année, tu te souviens, Ginny ? Un Cognard avait été trafiqué et il me poursuivait pendant tout le jeu. Comme Malefoy était Attrapeur également et qu'on cherchait le Vif d'Or il était après nous deux, et finalement Malefoy a fini par chuter de son balai tandis que j'attrapais le Vif d'Or juste sous ses yeux. Inutile de dire que son père n'avait pas été très content de lui ! rit-il. Après tout l'or qu'il avait dû déboursé pour lui permettre d'avoir cette place dans l'équipe, son fils ne s'en montrait même pas digne !

- Mais pourquoi le détestais-tu à autant ? lui demanda Lily. Je veux dire, je sais très bien que c'était un Serpentard et que la haine entre les deux Maisons est une sorte de tradition, mais pourquoi spécialement lui ?

- Cette histoire remonte au premier jour, expliqua-t-il en se replongeant avec un plaisir évident dans les souvenirs de cette époque à présent révolue. Je venais de rencontrer Ron et Hermione, et Malefoy était venu me parler, soit disant pour sympathiser. Mais il avait commencé à insulter Ron devant mes yeux, et depuis, des incidents ont toujours contribué à conserver cette aversion que l'on se porte. Finalement, ce n'est qu'une histoire de collégiens, mais enfin…

- Une histoire de collégiens ? l'interrompit Ginny, le regard flamboyant. Au début ça l'était peut-être, mais à partir de la sixième année, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'était plus ce que l'on pouvait appeler des histoires d'adolescents !

- Sûrement, mais les circonstances ne se prêtaient pas à autre chose. Il n'était pas le seul responsable de ses actes, et dans un certain sens, il n'avait pas réellement le choix, dit-il avec sagesse.

- Quand est-ce que les Weasley partent ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait les voir avant leur voyage en France, interrompit Albus.

- Ils viennent dîner demain soir et restent dormir à la maison avant de partir le lendemain, lui répondit Ginny, heureuse de changer de sujet.

Lily n'avait jamais autant maudit son frère qu'à ce moment là. Une fois le sujet des Malefoy écarté, il serait impossible pour Lily de revenir dessus sans attirer les soupçons. Piquant furieusement une carotte dans son assiette, elle jeta un regard noir à son frère, qui ne le remarqua pas plus que ses parents, absorbé dans leur conversation.

**-x-**

La jeune Potter descendit lentement les marches de l'escalier en direction de la cuisine. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, mais cela ne la surprit pas, elle y était habituée. Au fur et à mesure du temps, elle avait pris goût à ces balades nocturnes qui l'apaisaient et elle aimait par dessus tout le silence prononcé du Manoir endormi. Elle sortit un verre d'un placard et le remplit d'eau du robinet. Les yeux dans le vague, elle s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine et laissa vagabonder son esprit bien loin, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un descendre l'escalier. Elle y reconnu le pas de son père, et elle ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce.

- Ah, c'est toi, je me demandais si je n'avais pas imaginé les pas dans l'escalier, dit son père en étouffant un bâillement.

Lily ne répondit pas et laissa le silence s'installer tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait près d'elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte que c'était probablement la seule occasion qu'elle aurait de parler à son père en face à face et elle décida de saisir sa chance.

- Papa, que s'est-il exactement passé avec Drago Malefoy en sixième année ? risqua-t-elle en observant la silhouette de son père qui se découpait dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

- C'est une longue histoire, Lily, soupira-t-il et il laissa quelques secondes avant de poursuivre. Il se trouve que le père de Drago Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy, était un serviteur de Voldemort, et qu'il s'était fait capturé par le Ministère de la Magie durant l'été. La cruauté de Voldemort fut telle que pour se venger de l'échec de Lucius Malefoy dans la mission qu'il lui avait confié, il donna une autre mission à accomplir à son fils, Drago. Mais cette mission était loin d'être simple. Il s'agissait de tuer Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard à cette époque, et l'un des plus grands sorciers qu'il existait. Malefoy avait l'obligation de réussir cette tâche, sous peine de se voir mourir, lui et toute sa famille.

- Et il l'a fait ? Il a réussi ? demanda-t-elle prestement.

- Non, il n'a pas lancé le sortilège de la mort alors qu'il en avait la possibilité. Dumbledore était faible et désarmé, mais Malefoy avait baissé sa baguette. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait eu le cran de le tuer ; Malefoy était peut être haïssable, mais je ne crois pas qu'il put être un tueur ! Il était tout de même parvenu à faire pénétrer des Mangemorts dans l'enceinte du château, et il y eut une bataille entre l'Ordre du Phénix, quelques élèves dont ta mère, ton oncle et ta tante et les Mangemorts. Malgré tout, Dumbledore est tout de même mort ce soir là, tué par un espion de l'Ordre. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire, encore plus longue et plus compliquée… sourit-il.

- Et qu'est devenu Malefoy après ça ? poursuivit-elle.

- Hé bien, il ne l'a pas tué, mais sa famille a été longtemps humiliée devant les autres Mangemorts. Enfin… Ils s'en sont sorti sans poursuites judiciaires après la guerre, il paraît qu'ils avaient en quelque sorte changé de camp durant la bataille. Et après tout, cette guerre est définitivement terminée, et tout ça est loin derrière nous, Lily. Ce sont des histoires anciennes. Mais pourquoi voulais-tu savoir ça ?

- Oh, sans aucune raison particulière, mentit-elle avec un sourire. Je me demandais, c'est tout.

**-x-**

**Samedi 2 novembre 2022**

Lorsque les Weasley sonnèrent chez les Potter, Ginny était à la cuisine, Harry et James encore au travail, et Lily et Albus se chamaillaient dans le salon, si bien qu'ils durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour réussir à se faire entendre par l'un d'eux. Ce fut Ginny qui alla leur ouvrir, passant devant Albus et Lily en pestant contre Merlin qui ne lui avait malheureusement pas donné des enfants calmes et posés. Mais lorsque les Weasley entrèrent dans le salon, toute dispute avait cessé, et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'ils allèrent saluer Hermione, Ron, Rose et Hugo. Hermione partit aider Ginny à la cuisine, tandis que les quatre jeunes allèrent s'installer dans une chambre à l'étage pour discuter. Ron resta un moment dans le salon, les bras ballants, observant le salon bien rangé – contrairement au sien. Le Manoir des Potter avait de larges fenêtres donnant sur leur petit parc, et toutes les pièces de la maison étaient ainsi très claires. Pour le reste, ce n'était pas un Manoir froid et mystérieux comme celui des Malefoy, il invitait à prendre ses aises dans les deux larges sofas disposés devant une belle cheminée qui n'avait visiblement pas été utilisée depuis l'hiver précédent. Un grand poste de radio prônait sur une table proche d'une bibliothèque où étaient rangés les livres des cinq Potter. Dans la partie salle à manger, une table qui devait contenir habituellement six couverts avait été agrandie par la magie, et était entourée à présent de neuf chaises en bois à l'assise confortable. Au fond à droite, une double porte menait à la cuisine, d'où parvenaient les flots d'une discussion entre les deux mères de famille.

Ron fut brutalement sorti de sa rêverie par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit. Avec un sourire, il reconnu son meilleur ami de toujours et alla le saluer chaleureusement d'une claque dans le dos. Quelques instant plus tard, James arriva à son tour et ils furent enfin au complet. Ginny revint dans le salon, salua les nouveaux arrivants puis appela ses enfants pour mettre la table. Ils descendirent quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnés de Rose et Hugo.

**-x-**

Ginny resservit du poulet à Hermione, tandis que Ron interrompait la discussion que menaient Harry et Albus.

- Nous, à notre époque, dit-il la bouche pleine, on n'avait pas la chance d'avoir des vacances comme ça, en plein milieu des cours. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi, vous n'en avez pas besoin, les vacances de Noël ne sont pas si éloignées !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu aurais bien aimé en avoir, soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. A l'époque, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'aurais pas dit non à des vacances supplémentaires !

- En plus, avec les B.U.S.E., on va pouvoir avoir le temps de souffler un peu et de faire une pause, répliqua Lily.

- Surtout le temps de travailler ! s'exclama Hugo.

- Les B.U.S.E., ça allait encore, mais les A.S.P.I.C., c'est un travail encore plus important ! soupire Rose. Tu ne trouves pas, Al' ?

- Oh… Euh, oui sans aucun doute, répondit-il sans grande conviction.

- Lily et Al' sont comme toi et Ron, Harry ! Tu devrais lui expliquer combien il est difficile de réussir si l'on ne s'y prépare pas longtemps avant.

- Oh, laisse les s'amuser, Hermione, intervint Ron. Moi je trouve qu'ils ont bien raison, tous les deux. Mais bon, mes enfants sont deux génies comme leur mère, je ne vais pas me plaindre, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- C'est sûr, lança sa sœur d'un ton amusé.

- Seriez vous en train d'insinuer que mes enfants ne sont pas des génies ? railla Harry. Je tiens à vous rappeler que mes deux fils sont d'excellents Attrapeurs, tout de même.

- Et que Lily excelle en Métamorphose ! ajouta Ginny avec un sourire.

- On m'a dit que je pourrais être joueur professionnel, dit Albus, songeur. J'aimerais bien…

- Évidemment, si _Lynne _le dit, renchérit Lily d'un ton plein d'ironie.

- Ca n'a rien à voir du tout, marmonna Albus en se renfrognant.

Les quatre adultes échangèrent des regards amusés mais ne relevèrent pas, bien que Ron était bien décidé à faire une remarque – idée qu'il avait tout de suite abandonnée sous le coup de pied qu'Hermione lui donna sous la table pour le faire taire.

- Moi j'aimerais bien demander à entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, intervint Hugo timidement.

- Tu… Quoi ? ! Qui t'a donc mis cette idée dans la tête ? C'est hors de question, tu m'entends ! Ce sport est un sport de brutes complètement barbare et je ne tiens pas à avoir un adepte de plus à la maison, se révolta sa mère sous les regards amusés de la tablée.

- C'est vrai, Hugo, regarde où ça nous a mené, ton père et moi, _tu ne veux quand même pas finir comme nous_ ? se moqua Harry.

- Mon chéri, tu sais bien qu'avec tous les entraînements, tu n'aurais même plus le temps de travailler convenablement ! Même ton père te le dira, n'est-ce pas Ron ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard appuyé.

- Euh… Bien entendu… répondit-il avec une grimace.

Hermione le foudroya du regard tandis qu'il se tournait vers Harry pour entamer une conversation un peu plus joyeuse. Par la suite, la soirée se déroula sans incident et tous profitèrent de ce moment de complicité retrouvée.

**-x-**

**Vendredi 8 novembre 2022**

Lily était assise sur son lit, et repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait apprit et qui l'obsédait depuis qu'elle était ici. Sa chambre était très claire, comme les autres pièces du Manoir, mais avait été principalement décorée de photos de famille et d'amis. Près d'une des deux fenêtres, se trouvait un bureau en chêne clair, où était entassé ses grimoires, quelques plumes et des bouts de parchemin chiffonnés. Son lit était contre le mur d'en face où était également la porte, mur qui était décoré plus que tous les autres, et principalement de photos d'elle entourée de ses amis à Poudlard. Il y avait également un poster de son groupe de musique préféré, les _Magics'_.

Albus et Lily reprendraient le Poudlard Express le lendemain, après une semaine de repos bien méritée. Lily n'avait toujours pas vu David, car ses parents avaient prévu de quoi occuper Albus et elle pendant huit jours. Peut-être aujourd'hui arriverait elle à envoyer un hibou avant qu'on lui attribue elle ne sait quelle tâche tout à fait ennuyeuse. Il était encore très tôt, et avec un peu de chance, les autres n'étaient pas encore réveillés. Sur la pointe des pieds, Lily entreprit de sortir de sa chambre et de se rendre à la petite Volière du deuxième étage d'où elle aurait la possibilité d'envoyer un hibou. Quelques minutes et craquements de marches plus tard, elle y parvint enfin et appela le hibou d'Albus afin de lui accrocher le parchemin qu'elle avait préparé quelques jours avant. La jeune Potter observa l'oiseau devenir de plus en plus petit dans la lueur de l'aube, puis, avec un bâillement, retourna dans sa chambre en souhaitant que la réponse serait arrivée lorsqu'elle se réveillerait un peu plus tard.

**-x-**

Effectivement, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le hibou d'Albus attendait impatiemment à la fenêtre de sa chambre en tapant de son bec le carreau de la fenêtre. Elle se dépêcha de lui ouvrir la fenêtre et de décrocher de sa patte la réponse de David. Le hibou s'envola immédiatement vers la Volière, tandis que Lily dépliait le parchemin.

**-x-**

**Lettre de David Petterson à Lily Potter, datée du 8 novembre**

_Lily,_

_Tu me dis que tu as réussi à interroger ton père sur les Malefoy, mais je te conseille de faire plus attention, si tes parents venaient à soupçonner quelque chose, tu aurais du mal à t'en sortir en mentant, cette fois-ci._

_Malgré tout, je suis impatient que tu me communiques toutes ces informations que tu qualifies de surprenantes._

_Je pense que tu es d'accord avec moi lorsque je dis qu'aujourd'hui est le dernier jour pour se voir en dehors de Poudlard._

_Pour ma part, je suis libre de sortir aujourd'hui, c'est pourquoi je te propose de venir sur le Chemin de Traverse en début d'après-midi, à ta convenance._

_J'espère que tu réussiras à te débarrasser de ce que tu dois faire avant, sinon on se verra comme d'habitude à la bibliothèque._

_Dis moi ce qu'il en est pour toi !_

_David_

**-x-**

Lily s'assit à la table du petit-déjeuner à côté d'Albus, tandis que ses parents discutaient devant la vaisselle qui se lavait toute seule.

- Du nouveau dans l'actualité ? demanda Ginny à Harry qui lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

- Rien de plus que ce que je sais déjà, répondit-il avec un sourire. On a une piste pour le mystérieux meurtrier de Richard Sevenoaks, et ça fait la Une. Après, rien de bien intéressant.

Une piste pour le meurtre de Sevenoaks ? Lily savait qu'il était absurde de penser qu'il avait pu démasquer Scorpius, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher, et demanda alors à lire la _Gazette_ que son père lui passa.

**-x-**

**Une de la Gazette du Sorcier du Vendredi 8 novembre 2022**

_Richard Sevenoaks, ancien employé du Ministère de la Magie comme Auror spécialisé dans la recherche et capture d'anciens mages noirs, aurait-il eu un ennemi mortel malgré sa grande popularité ? Il semblerait bien que ce soit le cas. Pourtant, rares étaient les sorciers qui n'estimaient pas Sevenoaks, responsable de nombreuses arrestations et procès de Mangemorts après la Seconde Guerre. Il est inutile de rappeler la violence de son meurtre, et l'absence de toute forme de magie sur le cadavre. Un des Aurors mis sur l'affaire nous a toutefois annoncé que l'enquête progressait : « Pour l'instant,_ dit-il,_ on ne peut pas dire que les circonstances du meurtre soient limpides, mais nous avons une piste quant au coupable. En effet, il pourrait s'agir de Charles Mancross, qui aurait eu de récents différents avec Mr Sevenoaks. Ces disputes auraient-elles poussées au meurtre ? Nous ne pourrions l'affirmer pour l'instant, mais l'interrogatoire de Mr Mancross devrait se dérouler sous peu. » En attendant, nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que justice soit faite. Suite de l'article comprenant une biographie de Richard Sevenoaks en page 3._

* * *

_Voili voiloù :)_

_Ce chapitre est loin d'être mon préféré mais bon, il était quand même essentiel :p_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une review :)_

_Je vous posterai le chapitre 9 jeudi prochain (ou peut-être un peu avant car j'ai hâte que vous le lisiez :p) !_

_Au menu, beaucoup de **Lily/ David** (non, non, vous n'avez pas envie de me tuer :D), mais aussi une discussion **Scorpius/ David** et du **Lily/ Scorpius** :D_

_En espérant ne pas vous avoir déçu :p_

_Aleeex'_

_**PETITE PUB : **J'ai écris il y a quelques jours un OS POV Drago Malefoy qui se déroule après que Rogue et Malefoy s'enfuient de Poudlard à la fin du tome 6, donc après la mort de Dumbledore. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, le lien est dans mon profil, et le titre de l'OS est Être un Malefoy ou ne pas l'être, telle est la véritable question. __Voici le résumé pour ceux que ça intéresse: _Il tournait autour de moi, et je sentais dans sa voix, dans ses mouvements, et même dans le frôlement de sa cape qu'il avait compris. Qu'il avait compris que j'étais victime du plus abominable sentiment qu'il soit. L'amour.

_Merci :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_J'espère que vous allez tous très bien & que vous êtes en forme pour ce chapitre :p _

_Comme vous le voyez, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de vous le poster un peu avant la date prévue (un jour avant quand même xD) ! _

_Bon, tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier tous mes lecteurs, ceux qui mettent des reviews : **Pouchy** (le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que j'ai bien rigolé en lisant ta review :D Merci !), **Ninia2988** et **Leilalys** ! Mais aussi ceux (s'il y en a bien sûr :p) qui lisent sans mettre de reviews, je vous **remercie** d'accorder du temps pour ma fic :)_

_Walaa, donc parlons un peu de ce chapitre maintenant :D !_

_Donc comme promis, beaucoup de **Lily/ David**, une discussion très amicale entre **Scorpius et David** (oui oui, amicale, comme Scorpius :p), et aussi un peu de **Lily/ Scorpius**._

_Ce chapitre est un chapitre un peu plus léger, mais il y aura quand même **une petite révélation**. _

_Je tenais aussi à préciser que si Drago semblait avoir changé depuis l'épilogue de J.K Rowling (où il paraissait repenti), il y a une raison à cela qui sera expliqué par la suite !_

_Voilà !_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira :) **Merci de me lire** et..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

La jeune Potter poussa le portail du Manoir et parvint dans la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse. C'était une belle journée d'automne comme on n'en avait plus vu depuis un mois. L'air était frais mais le ciel dégagé laissait voir un beau soleil de novembre. Elle sourit et s'avança dans la rue en observant autour d'elle les gens flânant et profitant de cette journée entourés de leur famille. Quelques boutiques plus loin, devant un magasin spécialisé dans la vente de balais l'attendait David, qui la salua d'un sourire.

- Je connais un glacier très bien pas loin d'ici, on pourrait s'asseoir en terrasse pendant que tu me racontes tout depuis le début… suggéra-t-il.

Lily acquiesça et quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant une terrasse colorée. Sur la devanture du magasin étaient accrochées de grandes affiches où de nombreuses coupes de glace se formaient et se reformaient, créant des desserts plus alléchants les uns que les autres. Quelques enfants étaient attablés en terrasse en compagnie de leurs parents, assis sur les chaises confortables. A cet instant, c'est comme si le cœur de Lily s'était arrêté de battre. Cette scène paraissait si semblable que quelques années plutôt, que cela lui coupa le souffle. Elle s'attendait presque à voir la silhouette de Scorpius à une table, la fixant de cet air impénétrable qu'il avait eu à ce jour là. Lily fut prise d'un accès de mélancolie face à cette époque où rien ne pouvait venir bousculer la tranquille gaieté de l'enfance. Aujourd'hui, cette période était belle et bien terminée, ses illusions s'étaient enfuies en même temps que son ignorance. Certes, elle était passé nombre de fois devant cette boutique mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce sentiment de perte qui l'ébranlait ce jour-là.

Sentant son trouble, David la prit par le bras et ils s'assirent tous deux à la terrasse du glacier. En quelques secondes, Lily parvint à se ressaisir. Il était hors de question de se laisser aller. Elle n'avait eu que l'illusion d'une amitié sans trahison, et aujourd'hui elle savait pertinemment que le moment n'était plus à l'apitoiement, mais à l'action. Le jeune Gryffondor leur commanda des glaces, et Lily prit la parole, dévoilant à David toute l'histoire depuis le premier jour, où elle l'avait aperçu à cette terrasse. Cependant, si David était au courant de l'ampleur des pouvoirs de Scorpius, il était encore hors de question pour Lily de trahir son meilleur ami en lui révélant le meurtre qu'il avait commis, aussi horrible soit-il. Il l'écoutait attentivement, et même si à certains moments du récit, son visage exprimait la stupeur ou l'étonnement, il se retint toutefois de l'interrompre. Elle le regardait sans le voir, comme revivant les scènes qu'elle lui racontait, prenant une cuillère de glace distraitement dans sa coupe de temps à autre. Lorsqu'elle se tut enfin, il la dévisageait d'un air inquiet, et, évitant de croiser son regard d'un bleu perçant, elle se baissa afin de prendre son sac et en sortit un petit livre à la couverture abîmée. Sans un mot, elle le lui tendit et il s'en empara. Les quelques minutes qui suivrent se firent en silence, seul le bruissement des pages et le brouhaha de la rue alimentant le bruit de fond.

- C'est assez incroyable, murmura David. Si tu ne m'avais pas raconté en détails les pouvoirs de Malefoy, jamais je n'aurais cru ce bouquin. Et pourtant…

Lily ne répondit pas, et durant un long instant, il parut ailleurs, absorbé dans des pensées que Lily ne pouvait ni connaître ni deviner. Il caressait distraitement la couverture du grimoire, repassant de son doigt les contours grotesques de l'enfant représenté. Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était dangereux à ce point. Je veux dire, c'est une magie que personne ne connaît, et dont personne ne peut en prévoir les effets. Que peut-on faire face à elle ? Que peut-on faire face à _Malefoy_ ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle. La seule chose dont je suis sûre c'est qu'il est hors de question que je perde son amitié… Ca fait 6 ans et malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire, j'espère que ça ne s'arrêtera pas là.

David la dévisagea silencieusement quelques instants.

- Je dois dire que tu m'impressionnes un peu sur ce coup là. Je sais bien que la loyauté est un trait de caractère récurant dans ta famille, mais même moi je n'en ferais pas autant, souffla le jeune homme. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de courage pour affronter tout ça…

- Première caractéristique des Gryffondor, sourit-elle.

- Oui, sans doute, mais enfin…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais rendit son sourire à Lily. Ils restèrent quelques minutes plongés dans leurs pensées respectives, jusqu'à ce que soudainement, la jeune Potter reprenne la parole.

- Mais entre nous deux, c'est quand même toi le cerveau, tu dois bien avoir une idée de ce que l'on pourrait faire, non ?

- Oui, j'ai bien une idée, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle te plaise… murmura-t-il.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il faut que tu fasses semblant, déclara-t-il avec une lueur inhabituelle au fond des yeux.

- Que je fasse semblant de quoi exactement ? se méfia-t-elle.

- De ne rien soupçonner, poursuivit David en la fixant intensément, absorbé par ses réflexions. Oui, c'est ça ! Tu dois faire semblant d'être du côté de Scorpius, ou du moins, de ne pas lui être opposé. Il faut tout faire pour qu'il continue à te faire des confidences, même si pour ça, tu dois rentrer dans son jeu.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, David.

- Bien sûr que tu le peux. Tu as dit toi-même que le courage était typiquement Gryffondor. Tu fais ça pour son bien, Lily, insista-t-il.

- A quoi ça va nous servir ? répliqua-t-elle.

- Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose, c'est que plus on a d'informations sur une personne dangereuse, plus on devient susceptible de la mettre hors d'état de nuire, si cela devient vraiment nécessaire, et en dernier recours, bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter sous le regard furieux de la Gryffondor. En tous cas, j'espère que nous n'aurons pas besoin de recourir à cette extrémité. Et puis, au bout d'un certain temps, peut-être que tu parviendras à le convaincre de t'apprendre cette magie, car je doute que l'on y parvienne seuls. Malefoy avait déjà de l'expérience en matière de pratique de magie noire, mais nous, nous sommes des novices, même si je connais un peu la théorie.

- Je ne pense pas que Scorpius aille aussi loin avec moi, dit-elle avec une grimace.

- Je crois que tu sous-estimes son attachement à toi, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Peut-être… Mais je n'arriverais jamais à faire semblant, David ! Tu ne connais pas son charisme, tu ne sais pas sa façon de lire en toi comme s'il avait accès à tout ce que tu penses. Je ne parviendrais jamais à lui cacher ça ! se découragea-t-elle.

- Moi j'ai confiance en toi, Lily, et je sais que tu peux t'avérer particulièrement têtue, donc pour une fois, entête toi dans quelque chose d'utile que tu peux arriver à faire avec de l'obstination et du courage, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Si tu le dis, soupira-t-elle. Je veux bien essayer, mais il est très probable que je n'y parvienne pas.

- Je te fais confiance, conclut-il avec un sourire.

**-x-**

Les deux Gryffondor avaient quitté la terrasse du glacier depuis une vingtaine de minutes, et se baladaient à présent sur le Chemin de Traverse en s'arrêtant de temps à autre dans une boutique afin de racheter quelques affaires dont ils auraient besoin à Poudlard. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une librairie où ils s'apprêtaient à se séparer, lorsque le regard de David bifurqua sur la Une de _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

- On dirait qu'ils ont mis la main sur le coupable, dit-il sur le ton de la discussion.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue sur son identité, si tu veux mon avis.

- Et pourquoi ça ? s'étonna David.

- Oh, ce ne serait pas la première fois que le Ministère règle une affaire à la va vite pour montrer son efficacité et qu'il inculpe un innocent, mentit-elle.

- C'est certain, rit-il. Mais enfin, j'espère qu'ils arrêteront le vrai assassin, car je dois avouer que cette histoire me fait froid dans le dos.

Soulagée qu'il n'ait pas fait le rapprochement entre la méthode d'assassinat de Sevenoacks et la magie de Scorpius, Lily acquiesça d'un sourire. Pour David, il était sûrement tellement irréaliste que ce meurtre ait été commis par un adolescent de 17 ans que l'idée ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

**-x-**

**Lundi 11 novembre 2022**

Lily était de retour à Poudlard depuis deux jours déjà, mais elle ne devait voir Scorpius que le soir même. David avait lourdement insisté pour qu'elle le voit au plus vite et qu'elle fasse semblant comme ils l'avaient dit le vendredi précédent. Mais alors que l'échéance du rendez-vous avec Scorpius se rapprochait, Lily doutait de plus en plus de ses capacités à mentir en face de son meilleur ami.

Elle venait de quitter la Grande Salle en compagnie de Lynne et Ellana après avoir déjeuner, lorsqu'elle aperçut David dans un couloir qui lui fit signe qu'il souhaitait lui parler. Lily alla le rejoindre, tandis que ses deux amies échangeaient un regard entendu en s'éloignant, réprimant toutes deux le rire qui les secouait. Le couloir en question était bondé, ainsi ils ne risquaient pas d'être entendu.

- Alors, prête ? sourit le jeune homme.

- Il le faut bien, soupira-t-elle. Mais tu sais j'ai de plus en plus de doutes, je ne sais pas si c'est réellement une bonne idée, tout compte fait. Tu sais bien que… commença Lily.

Mais elle fut brusquement interrompue par les lèvres de David qui s'étaient emparées des siennes pour la faire taire. Elles étaient douces, et tandis qu'il l'attrapait par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui, elle se laissa faire, bien trop surprise par cet élan soudain pour esquisser un mouvement de recul. Mais alors que la langue du jeune homme tentait de se frayer un passage entre ses lèvres, Lily revint à la réalité et brusquement, et le repoussa.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'emporta la jeune Gryffondor.

Elle bouillonnait de colère, et devait se retenir pour ne pas s'énerver davantage. Quant à lui, il se contentait de la fixer sans rien dire. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, puis, furieuse, elle tourna les talons et d'un pas rageur, elle laissa David en plan.

Lily n'avait pas vu Scorpius, qui, accoudé à une fenêtre avait observé tout la scène. Elle ne l'avait pas vu non plus se crisper lorsque David l'avait pris dans ses bras, ni l'air de soulagement qu'il avait eu lorsqu'elle l'avait violemment repoussé. Bien sûr, seule Lily aurait été capable de déchiffrer ses mimiques et ce qu'elles signifiaient, mais pour l'heure, elle n'avait même pas eu conscience qu'il se trouvait dans le couloir qu'elle venait de quitter.

Le jeune Serpentard, un air narquois sur son visage pâle, se détacha de son groupe et s'avança vers David qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ de Lily.

- Alors, Petterson, on a raté son coup ? railla-t-il.

- Ferme-la, Malefoy.

- Tes bouquins ne t'ont même pas appris comment éviter les râteaux ? poursuivit-il d'un ton moqueur. C'est bien la peine de passer des heures à la bibliothèque, dans ce cas.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu y vas souvent toi aussi, pour tes livres de magie noire, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas qui t'a donné l'autorisation pour les retirer dans la réserve, mais il doit être complètement irresponsable pour penser que tu t'en sers dans un but pédagogique, répliqua-t-il.

Scorpius se contenta de le jauger du regard, une moue sarcastique sur le coin des lèvres et l'air satisfait, avant de lui tourner le dos dédaigneusement et de rejoindre son groupe de Serpentard, qui eux aussi, avaient suivi la discussion et qui se moquaient à présent ouvertement du Gryffondor.

**-x-**

Lily, quant à elle, venait de rejoindre Lynne et Ellana qui s'étaient installées à une table dans le cachot où se déroulait le cours de Potions. Halpert n'était pas encore arrivé, c'est pourquoi les deux amies étaient en train de discuter lorsque Lily les rejoint à leur table, apparemment de mauvaise humeur. Lynne et Ellana stoppèrent leur discussion et la dévisagèrent d'un air interrogatif afin qu'elle explique ce qui la mettait si en rogne.

- Cet imbécile de Petterson ! ragea la jeune Potter en s'asseyant furieusement sur son tabouret.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire ? soupira Lynne.

- Peut-être qu'il l'a embrassé, railla Ellana.

Devant l'absence de commentaire de leur amie, les deux Gryffondor échangèrent un regard éloquent.

- Non ? souffla Ellana.

- Il t'a vraiment embrassé ?

- Disons qu'il a essayé, répondit la concernée en grimaçant.

- Comment ça, _il a essayé_ ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas laissé faire…

- Contrairement à ce que tu as essayé de faire croire à tout le monde pendant le trajet du Poudlard Express, je ne l'aime _pas_ ! C'est un ami, c'est tout, et franchement, avant aujourd'hui lui non plus n'avait pas manifesté un quelconque attachement de ce genre, poursuivit-elle.

- Mais… tenta Ellana.

- Laisse tomber, il est hors de question que je sorte avec lui !

- Mais il… commença Lynne d'un air désespéré.

- Toi je ne te conseille pas de me reprocher quoique ce soit ! dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

- Tu…

- Tu veux qu'on parle d'Albus et toi ? répliqua-t-elle.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Lily, rougit-elle alors que le professeur de Potions pénétrait dans la salle, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion sous le regard victorieux de la jeune Potter.

**-x-**

L'après-midi se passa le plus calmement du monde pour les trois Gryffondor, et, au plus grand soulagement de Lily, le sujet de David ne fut pas remis sur la table. Contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne le croisa ni dans les couloirs, ni à la bibliothèque où elle avait accompagné Ellana afin de rendre un livre sur les antidotes. Où se cachait-il ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de le chercher ni même de le voir. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si elle avait du le repousser. Quel hipogriffe l'avait donc piqué pour qu'il agisse de la sorte ?

C'est sur ces pensées que Lily, accompagnée comme toujours de ses deux amies se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Un peu plus loin que d'habitude à la table des Gryffondor, elle l'aperçut qui mangeait silencieusement. Mais la jeune Potter n'alla pas le voir et s'assit en face de son frère et d'un de ses amis, Victor Richis, un des deux batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch des rouge et or. Elle les salua brièvement, et tandis que Lynne et Ellana se plaçaient à côté d'elle, elle entreprit de se servir du rosbif. Mais elle croisa le regard amusé d'Albus et reposa ses couverts en le fixant d'un air interrogatif, attendant des explications. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, elle vit ses craintes justifiées.

- J'étais dans un certain couloir cet après-midi quand j'ai vu quelque chose de très intéressant, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- J'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à en parler, grommela sa sœur.

- Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'était suffisamment clair pour que je ne te demande pas d'explications, rit-il sous le regard d'incompréhension de Victor.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il à Albus.

- Rien de bien important, crois-moi, grimaça Lily.

- Il se trouve que ma sœur a flanqué un râteau monumental en plein couloir des Sortilèges à David Petterson, expliqua-t-il sous l'œil courroucé de sa cadette.

- Celui qui est toujours dans ses bouquins ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Exact. Mais il se trouve qu'apparemment, il avait trouvé plus intéressant qu'eux, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- La ferme, Albus.

**-x-**

Le dîner était terminé depuis quelques minutes, lorsque Lily s'éclipsa rapidement au détour d'un couloir. Elle devait rejoindre Scorpius devant la tapisserie des Trolls juste après le repas et elle n'était pas en avance. Elle allait essayer de faire semblant puisqu'il le fallait, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher de s'en vouloir à l'idée qu'elle allait duper son meilleur ami. Quelques instant plus tard, elle aperçut Scorpius à l'extrémité du couloir et le rejoint en quelques enjambées. Ils attendirent d'être entrés dans la salle pour parler. Celle-ci avait pris le même aspect que la dernière fois, avec ses grandes bibliothèques et sa table au centre.

- Tes vacances se sont bien passées ? demanda doucement Lily.

- Mieux que d'habitude, répondit-il avec un sourire. Disons que mon père a été étonnement agréable…

Elle lui sourit en retour puis lui tourna le dos en observant les rangées de livres.

- Et toi ? l'interrogea-t-il. Tu as vu Petterson, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés en signe d'incompréhension.

- Comment tu sais ça ? se méfia la Gryffondor.

- Disons que tu as l'air d'être assez _proche de lui_, donc j'en ai déduis que vous vous étiez vu entre temps…

Il avait lancé cette phrase d'un ton dédaigneux, mais Lily savait que s'il abordait le sujet, c'est qu'il voulait des explications. Qu'elle allait s'empresser de lui fournir, pour lui expliquer qu'elle ne ressentait vraiment rien pour lui.

- C'est un ami. Mais je dois reconnaître qu'il a été particulièrement stupide pour ce qu'il a fait ce matin, lâcha-t-elle.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça, dit-il d'un ton moqueur. J'étais aussi dans le couloir, mais apparemment tu ne m'a pas vu.

- Non, j'étais bien trop en colère pour voir quoi que ce soit.

Scorpius eut un sourire narquois, et il se dévisagèrent quelques instants, comme s'ils avaient besoin de s'imprégner de nouveau des traits de l'autre après deux semaines sans se voir. Lily finit par reprendre la parole.

- Si tu dis que tu étais dans le couloir, ça implique aussi que tu sois allé lui remuer le couteau dans la plaie par la suite ? grimaça-t-elle, en se doutant de la réponse qu'elle allait obtenir.

- Tu me connais, répondit-il avec un sourire ironique. C'était trop tentant.

- Le pauvre, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu parles ! C'est un idiot, répliqua-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Lily ne répondit pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules face à la colère de son meilleur ami qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle alla s'asseoir sur la pile de coussins, où il la rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, toujours dans le silence.

- J'ai vu que tu avais emporté le livre dont je t'ai parlé l'autre fois, lança-t-il en désignant l'étagère où Lily avait pris le livre sur la magie de Scorpius.

- J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait m'aider à mieux comprendre tes pouvoirs, mentit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Toujours la curiosité des Gryffondor, railla-t-il.

- Il y a autre chose que j'aurais voulu te demander, en réalité…

- Hé bien, vas y, demande, on verra bien si je réponds, l'encouragea-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Lily leva les yeux aux ciel, mais posa tout de même la question qui lui était venue à l'esprit subitement.

- L'autre jour, avant les vacances, quand je suis entrée dans la petit cachot pour te voir, pourquoi tous ces Serpentard étaient là ? tenta-t-elle timidement.

- Parce qu'ils vont m'aider.

- T'aider ?

- Pour mon plan. Ils vont m'aider à le mettre en place, répondit-il en évitant son regard émeraude.

- Et, ce fameux plan, tu n'es toujours pas décidé à m'en parler, n'est-ce pas ? risqua-t-elle.

- Non, Lily. Tu risquerais de me fuir, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en croisant enfin ses yeux.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a plus aucun risque, se força-t-elle à rire. Avec tout ce que tu m'as déjà fait voir, je ne pense pas que tu puisses encore m'étonner.

- Alors, ça y est ? Tu m'as pardonné ? demanda-t-il en la fixant intensément.

- Disons que… En ce qui concerne Sevenoaks, j'ai bien réfléchi, et après tout, peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être que cet homme était réellement une ordure… Et peut-être que tu as bien fait, mentit-elle d'un ton convaincant.

Lily se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il lui était incroyablement facile de lui mentir, contre toute attente. Elle qui pensait ne jamais y arriver devant ses yeux d'un gris perçant, elle y parvenait mieux que jamais. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait l'impression que plus elle mentait et l'approuvait, plus il paraissait proche d'elle. Peut-être aussi était-ce parce qu'elle sentait son affection dans son regard à ses moments là. La jeune Potter n'aurait pu l'affirmer, mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle parvenait à ce qu'elle avait prévu.

- Tu t'en es enfin rendu compte, dit-il avec un sourire. Il t'a fallu du temps.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, répondit-elle en se levant. Je vais y aller, il se fait tard, et Lynne et Ellana vont se poser des questions.

Scorpius se leva à son tour, et tandis qu'avec un dernier regard, Lily s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, il l'appela.

- Lily, attends !

Elle se retourna d'un air interrogateur, alors qu'il se rapprochait, et s'arrêta tout près d'elle. Contre toute attente, il la serra avec possessivité dans ses bras, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Fais attention à Petterson, ce type n'est pas net, crois-moi, dit-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

Elle lui sourit et il se détacha d'elle, passa devant, et franchit la porte, laissant Lily seule une fois de plus.

* * *

_Voili, voiloù :)_

_Bon, j'espère que les fans de David/ Lily ne vont pas me tuer xD (Calme toi, hein, **Pouchy** :p)_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera sans aucun doute posté mercredi prochain (donc le 26 si je sais compter), vous aurez droit à beaucoup **plus de mystère** :)_

_Je n'en dis pas plus, vous verrez par vous même :p_

_Donc voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser **une petite review** pour m'encourager, **ça fait toujours plaisir** :D_

_**PETITE PUB (oui, oui, encore :D): **J'ai écris il y a quelques jours un OS sur Severus Rogue, pour ceux que ça intéresse, voilà le résumé:_ OS POV Severus Rogue. Il meurt. Ses dernières pensées et ses  
espérances. Et son amour pour Lily, qui subsiste depuis toujours. Parce que ce n'était pas un traître. Mais il meurt, et rien ne peut l'empêcher. _J'ai repris la scène du livre, donc les circonstances de sa mort son les mêmes, mais le lecteur est en point de vue interne. Cet OS s'intitule **La fin de Severus Rogue**, et est disponible dans mon profil !_

_Voilà, **merci** d'avoir pris le temps de me lire !_

_Amicalement,_

_Aleeeex'_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Comme promis, me voilà au rendez-vous pour ce chapitre 10 !_

_Tout d'abord, un grand **merci** à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé au chapitre précédent ! Vraiment, ça fait chaud au coeur de voir que des gens apprécient votre travail :D !_

_Plus précisement, **merci** à **nerilka**, **Pouchy** (qui encore une fois m'a fait bien rire :D), **Ninia2988**, **Bkstories**, **pck-c-toi **et **Myuuu **! Vraiment, **merci** à vous tous, ainsi qu'à ceux qui me lisent sans laisser de reviews ! Vous me donnez envie d'écrire encore & encore :D _

_Parlons un peu du chapitre 10 :D Comme promis, beaucoup plus de **mystère** ! Le reste, je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même !_

_En espérant ne pas vous décevoir, **bonne lecture** !_

**Chapitre 10**

**Mardi 12 novembre 2022**

Les cours étaient terminés depuis une demi-heure, et Lily, Lynne et Ellana s'étaient installées devant la cheminée de leur salle commune. Deux d'entre elles faisaient une partie d'échecs version Sorcier, tandis que la troisième lisait un livre sur les Potions.

- Tu lis trop, Ellana, bientôt tu vas finir comme Petterson, tu devrais faire attention, se moqua la blonde sous le regard furibond de la jeune Potter.

- Lynne, menaça-t-elle.

Albus arriva à ce moment-là et s'installa à côté d'elles, visiblement épuisé.

- Échec et Mat, claironna Lily avec satisfaction.

Lynne, déconcentrée par l'arrivée d'Albus avait mal joué, et avait permis à son amie de remporter la partie. Trop accaparée par le nouveau venu, elle ne s'était même pas encore rendu compte qu'elle avait perdue lorsqu'elle bougea un pion sous l'œil amusé de Lily.

- J'ai dit _Échec et Mat_, Lynne, rit-elle.

Celle-ci rougit violemment, et détacha enfin son regard d'Albus qui avait tourné la tête afin de regarder à quoi elles jouaient.

- Tu as l'air bien fatigué, remarqua Lily en observant son frère.

- Oh, ne m'en parle pas, les profs nous assomment de travail avec les A.S.P.I.C., c'est infernal… En plus j'étais en retenue avec Halpert, et il m'a forcé à nettoyer tous les chaudrons, _sans baguette _! Horrible, conclut-il avec une grimace.

- Tu veux jouer ? Je te laisse ma place, si tu veux, ça te changera les idées, proposa sa sœur sous le regard alarmé de Lynne.

Albus acquiesça et prit la place de sa sœur en face de Lynne. La jeune Potter se félicita mentalement de sa vengeance, et entreprit de regarder la partie. Lynne n'osait pas dire un mot, contrairement à son habitude, et jouait affreusement mal. Le frère de Lily, quant à lui, faisait mine de ne rien voir et eut le tact de ne pas le faire remarquer à la jeune fille. Au bout de quelques minutes de contemplation silencieuse, ils furent interrompus par une personne qui appela Lily. Celle-ci se retourna, et s'aperçut que cette personne n'était autre que David. Que lui voulait-elle ? Après tout, il lui avait semblé qu'elle avait été assez claire. Toutefois, malgré la rudesse qu'elle avait eu à son égard, elle fut quelque peu soulagée de voir qu'il ne la fuyait pas. Certes, il avait agi d'une manière qui lui avait déplu, mais elle ne tenait pas à couper les ponts avec lui pour une histoire aussi stupide et collégiale.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Petterson ? lança Albus d'un ton qui ne disait rien qui vaille. Ma sœur ne veut pas te parler, elle a été claire, il me semble.

Exaspérée, la concernée le fusilla du regard avant de se tourner vers David d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci paraissait un peu gêné par l'accueil de son frère, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, et lorsqu'il parla, c'était de la même voix amicale qu'il avait toujours eue.

- J'aurais juste voulu te parler, _si c'est possible_, bien sûr, dit-il en appuyant ses mots d'un regard vers Albus.

- Enfin, Lily, tu ne vas quand même pas le suivre ! s'exclama celui-ci. Et _toi_, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers David, je t'interdis de toucher à ma sœur une deuxième fois, c'est clair ?

- Albus ! Ce que je fais ne te regarde absolument pas ! ragea-t-elle en le fixant d'un œil noir. J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu te mêles de mes affaires, d'accord ?

Celui-ci tenta de répliquer mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, sortant dans un tourbillon de cheveux roux, suivi par David, qui préféra affronter la colère de Lily plutôt que celle d'Albus.

**-x-**

Lily et David marchaient en silence dans les couloirs depuis plus de cinq minutes. La jeune Potter paraissait toujours énervée, et par conséquent, le jeune homme n'osait parler de peur d'attiser sa colère.

- Alors, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? lança brutalement la Gryffondor, sans pour autant s'arrêter.

- Oui… Je… Euh… Je voulais m'excuser… Pour hier matin.

- Il était temps, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus calme. D'ailleurs, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne les yeux vers lui. Elle finit par soupirer et par aborder un autre sujet. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, continuant d'errer dans les couloirs sans réel but. Ils furent toutefois interrompus par des bruits de pas qui se rapprochèrent à toute vitesse. La personne devait courir, et bientôt, Lily et David entendirent son souffle paniqué à l'autre bout du couloir. Étant dans un couloir très peu fréquenté de l'aile ouest du château, il était rare de voir quelqu'un s'y promener, c'est pourquoi ils attendirent que la personne soit à leur niveau, intrigués. Quelques instants plus tard, elle les dépassa sans s'arrêter, et tous deux purent l'apercevoir dans la lumière déclinante. Il s'agissait d'un Poufsouffle de quatrième année qu'ils ne connaissaient que de vue. Celui-ci paraissait fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un, et semblait particulièrement effrayé par ce qu'il avait vu.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? intervint David, tentant d'en savoir plus.

Le garçon ne lui répondit pas, mais apparemment, il devait être fatigué de courir, et, pensant qu'il était à l'abri dans ce couloir, il se permit une pause, et s'assit à même le sol, le dos contre le mur de pierre froide, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Les deux Gryffondor s'avancèrent alors, de plus en plus curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait, et s'arrêtèrent devant lui en le détaillant. C'était un jeune homme malingre, les cheveux assez clairs sans être blonds, et les yeux foncés. Les joues rougies par la course, il avait cette lueur dans le regard qui rappelait à Lily quelque chose, sans qu'elle parvienne toutefois à mettre le doigt dessus. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, le garçon ne leva pas la tête, continuant de les ignorer, pour le plus grand agacement de David.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? murmura Lily à l'adresse du Poufsouffle.

- Rien du tout… Laissez-moi, s'il vous plait… répliqua celui-ci d'un ton affolé en se relevant.

- Tu as l'air effrayé, remarqua-t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, je n'ai… pas le droit… Allez-vous en ! s'exclama-t-il de la même voix.

Puis, sans un regard pour les deux Gryffondor, il reprit son chemin.

- Reviens ici ! Je suis préfet ! s'exclama David.

Le Poufsouffle hésita quelques instants put se retourna, dévisageant le Gryffondor d'un air impénétrable.

- Et alors ? Tu… Tu te crois au-dessus des autres parce que tu as un… insigne bien propre sur ta robe ? Tu crois qu'il te rend tout… tout… puissant et intouchable ? balbutia-t-il en essayant de paraître agressif pour les dissuader de poser des questions.

- Quelqu'un t'a attaqué c'est ça ? tenta Lily.

- On peut t'aider, tu sais, en tant que préfet, je peux aller voir la directrice et lui parler de tout ça, elle saura quoi faire.

- Mais pourquoi ne comprenez-vous pas ? murmura-t-il. Si vous faites ça, ils vous trouveront, et croyez-moi, il vaut mieux ne pas les énerver.

- Dis-nous au moins leurs noms !

- Vous n'entendez pas ce que je vous dis ? _Je ne peux pas le dire_ ! Sinon ils s'en reprendront à moi ! gémit-il. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à parler à deux imbéciles comme vous qui ne comprennent rien à rien !

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna sous les regards éberlués des deux Gryffondor. David fut le premier à se ressaisir, et avant qu'il ne tourne l'angle du couloir, il lança :

- 10 points de moins pour Poufsouffle ! Je suis préfet !

- Laisse tomber, David, il ne nous dira rien de plus, tu l'as vu par toi-même. Il a trop peur… Mais je me demande qui a bien pu le menacer à ce point pour qu'il soit si effrayé… murmura-t-elle.

_- Tu te demandes qui a bien pu le menacer à ce point ?_ s'exaspéra le Gryffondor. Mais enfin, Lily, ça me semble évident ! Qui d'autre à part ce _cher_ Malefoy ?

- Et moi je trouve que tu es obsédé par Scorpius ! Enfin, c'est vrai ! Tu ramènes chaque événement à lui, je commence à penser que tu t'intéresse un peu trop à lui pour que ce soit naturel ! Tu l'accuses de la moindre chose sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule preuve ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? protesta Lily.

- Et toi, pourquoi le défends-tu exactement ? Je croyais que l'on était d'accord pour dire qu'il était particulièrement dangereux, non ?

- Bien sûr… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'accuser à tord, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

- Oui, tu as raison, capitula-t-il. Désolé… C'est juste que… Enfin, cette année il se passe tellement de choses que j'ai un peu du mal à rester calme…

Il eut un sourire contrit et si Lily préféra changer de sujet, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir dans sa tête l'étincelle de frayeur qu'avait eu le jeune Poufsouffle au fond des yeux et qui l'intriguait tant. Et puis, elle avait cette désagréable pensée qui ne cessait de s'immiscer dans son esprit : et si David avait raison ?

**-x-**

Après le dîner dans la Grande Salle – durant lequel Albus n'avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois à sa sœur, Lily, Lynne et Ellana se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune afin de s'exercer au sortilège de Disparition qu'elles devaient maîtriser d'ici le lendemain. Après deux heures d'entraînement sur des araignées, elles finirent par monter se coucher, exténuées. Lily était arrivée à faire disparaître son araignée la première et avait consacré la suite de la soirée à aider ses deux amies.

Lorsque la jeune Potter pénétra dans le dortoir, son œil fut immédiatement attiré par une forme derrière la fenêtre près de son lit. En s'approchant, elle remarqua un hibou grand duc qui attendait derrière la vitre, une lettre fixée à la patte. Lily reconnut l'oiseau de son meilleur ami, et elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Le volatile s'engouffra à tire d'aile dans le dortoir sous l'œil intrigué de Lynne et Ellana.

- Qui donc a pu t'écrire à une heure pareille ? s'étonna la brune.

- Aucune idée, mentit Lily. Ca doit sûrement être James pour demander des nouvelles.

Elle attrapa le hibou et déplia le parchemin, où elle reconnut avec un sourire l'écriture soignée de son meilleur ami.

**-x- Lettre de Scorpius Malefoy à Lily Potter, datée du mardi 12 novembre 2022 –x-**

_Lily, _

_J'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes me rejoindre ce soir à minuit devant la tapisserie des trolls, au même étage que d'habitude._

_Peut-être à tout à l'heure,_

_Transmets-moi ta réponse par hibou._

_S.M_

Bien qu'il soit parvenu à attiser sa curiosité, Lily devait avouer qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour se permettre de se coucher à deux heures du matin une fois de plus. A contrecœur, elle prit sa plume et griffonna au dos sa réponse.

**-x- Lettre de Lily Potter à Scorpius Malefoy, datée du mardi 12 novembre 2022 –x-**

_Scorpius,_

_Je te remercie de tenir compte de mon avis (pour une fois !), mais malheureusement, je suis trop fatiguée pour que l'on se voie ce soir._

_Tu comprendras que je me doive d'être en forme pour mon examen de sortilèges demain matin._

_J'espère que tu parviendras à poursuivre tes bonnes résolutions jusqu'au bout, c'est-à-dire à ne pas me forcer à venir te rejoindre !_

_Peut-être que l'on pourrait reporter à la même heure demain soir ?_

_L.P_

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa l'oiseau s'envoler avec sa réponse en direction du dortoir de Scorpius. La jeune Potter respira quelques instants l'air froid de cette soirée d'automne, puis referma la fenêtre en étouffant un bâillement. Tirant les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, elle entreprit de se mettre en pyjama, et quelques instants plus tard, elle était prête à se coucher. Attendant la réponse de Scorpius, elle attrapa son livre de Sortilèges et révisa la théorie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le bruit caractéristique d'un bec de hibou qui frappait doucement sur la vitre. En attrapant l'oiseau, Lily s'aperçut que seule Lynne et elle ne dormaient pas encore. De retour dans son lit, elle décrocha sans faire de bruit le parchemin et le lut.

**-x- Lettre de Scorpius Malefoy à Lily Potter, datée du mardi 12 novembre 2022 –x-**

_Lily,_

_Je suis heureux que tu aies également constaté les efforts que je faisais pour ne pas que tu piques une nouvelle crise en me traitant d'égoïste._

_Je te vois d'ici sur ton lit en train de t'énerver en lisant ce hibou et m'insulter de prétentieux !_

_Mais non, je plaisante, ma Lily, calme-toi, je comprends parfaitement que ta petite discussion avec Petterson t'ait fatiguée, ne t'inquiète pas, on remet ça à demain…_

_Oui, comme tu viens de le lire, je vous ai surpris alors que j'allais à la bibliothèque._

_Sincèrement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ce type pendant une heure ! _

_Enfin, peut-être suis-je tombé au mauvais moment, mais sa discussion sur la façon dont il s'y était pris pour réviser ses B.U.S.E avait l'air particulièrement ennuyeuse…_

_Et puis, je ne comprends pas que tu lui reparles après la façon dont il a agit dans le couloir, comme tu l'as dit toi-même. Mais enfin, te connaissant et sachant la façon donc tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds, tu dois avoir de bonnes raisons pour passer outre._

_Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne nuit,_

_N'oublie pas de me rejoindre après le dîner demain soir !_

_Ton Serpentard préféré_

Moitié exaspérée, moitié rieuse, Lily retourna une nouvelle fois le parchemin, et rédigea une réponse des plus amicales, prenant garde de ne pas faire crisser la plume trop fort sur le support.

**-x- Lettre de Lily Potter à Scorpius Malefoy, datée du mardi 12 novembre 2022 –x-**

_Mon Serpentard préféré (car le seul dont j'ai eu l'honneur de faire la connaissance),_

_Cette conversation que tu qualifies « d'ennuyeuse », c'est ce que l'on peut appeler couramment « une discussion normale entre deux personnes ordinaires »._

_Bien entendu, comme ni toi, ni moi, ne sommes ordinaires, nous n'avons donc par conséquent jamais pu en avoir. _

_Mais je n'affirmerais tout de même pas que les nôtres sont moins passionnantes, au contraire, tu sais parfaitement que ce sont elles qui ont créées notre amitié._

_Je me rappelle encore de la première conversation que nous avons eue, sur cette petite terrasse de Pré-au-Lard._

_Tu étais déjà ce petit imbécile prétentieux que tu es aujourd'hui (je sais que ton ego Malefoyen mourrait d'envie de me l'entendre dire)_

_Je ne vais pas m'étendre plus longtemps, le sommeil va commencer à me faire dire des choses sans intérêt._

_Compte sur moi pour être au rendez-vous demain !_

_Bonne nuit,_

_Ta Potter favorite (Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que tu ne préfères pas mes frères… !)_

**-x-**

**Mercredi 13 novembre 2022**

Comme tous les mercredis, les cinquième année avaient une heure de libre avant le déjeuner, et Lily, accompagnée de Lynne et Ellana, décidèrent de se changer les idées au bord du lac. Il faisait beau pour un mois de novembre, et elles souhaitaient profiter du beau temps tant qu'il était là. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur l'herbe, Lily aperçut Hugo et Rose un peu plus loin et décida de les rejoindre. Ceux-ci les accueillirent avec un grand sourire, et ils commencèrent à bavarder joyeusement en s'asseyant dans l'herbe.

- Alors, pas trop dure la reprise ? demanda Lily à sa cousine.

- Ca peut aller, mais heureusement que j'ai pris soin d'étudier les prochains chapitres pendant les vacances, sinon je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de tout faire ! s'exclama-t-elle en désignant une pile de parchemin couverts de son écriture. J'étais en train de terminer un devoir sur le sortilège d'Apparition.

- Ah, d'après Mrs Foster il est assez difficile à réaliser. Nous n'en sommes qu'au sortilège de Disparition, et si celui-là était difficile je n'ose même pas imaginer celui d'Apparition, grimaça-t-elle.

Mrs Foster était leur professeur de Sortilèges. La quarantaine, apparemment vieille fille, bien que très agréable, c'était une prof généralement très appréciée par les élèves. Bien qu'elle leur donnait souvent beaucoup de devoirs, elle savait parfaitement expliquer son cours, et elle n'hésitait jamais à aider un élève en difficulté.

- Oui, Hugo a eu un peu de mal avec le sortilège de Disparition, je l'ai aidé hier soir parce qu'il a un examen cet après-midi, expliqua-t-elle en désignant son jeune frère qui était plongé dans un livre sur les Sortilèges. Mais apparemment, tu n'as plus besoin d'aide particulière pour tes devoirs, n'est-ce pas ? Al' m'en a touché un mot…

Rose avait dit tout cela d'un air moqueur que Lily n'aimait pas du tout. Qu'était donc allé lui raconté Albus ? Elle espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas encore de David, sinon elle serait obligée de retourner voir Albus lui dire deux mots sur ce qu'elle pensait de ses commérages à sa cousine. Lynne, qui avait aperçut le danger, s'empressa de changer de sujet, et lança la conversation sur le prochain match de Quidditch qui opposerait Serdaigle à Poufsouffle.

- Je doute que l'on gagne ce match, il y a beaucoup de septième année dans l'équipe, et par conséquent, ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup de séances d'entraînement avec tout les devoirs que l'on avait sans cesse ! s'exclama Rose.

- Tu n'avais pas dis que tu voulais jouer dans l'équipe, Hugo ? demanda Lily.

- Bah… Tu as entendu ma mère comme moi, non ? soupira-t-il.

- Et elle avait parfaitement raison, la coupa sa sœur. Premièrement, le Quidditch est dangereux, et deuxièmement, tu as les B.U.S.E à passer à la fin de l'année, ce n'est certainement pas le moment pour se divertir !

Les trois Gryffondor ne dirent rien, mais échangèrent des regards éloquents. Décidément, elle était vraiment comme sa mère !

**-x-**

Sortant de leur examen de Sortilèges, Lily, Lynne et Ellana se dirigèrent directement dans la Grande Salle afin de dîner. Il était déjà tard, et le cours avait duré plus longtemps que d'habitude pour permettre à tous les élèves de remplir le parchemin demandé par le professeur, et de faire un par un la démonstration qu'ils savaient exécuter le sortilège de Disparition. Lily s'assit à côté de son frère, auquel elle prit bien soin de lancer un regard noir.

- Je te remercie d'être encore allé raconter n'importe quoi à Rose, dit-elle d'un ton sec en se servant de la soupe.

- Je ne lui ai rien dit de particulier, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Presque tout Poudlard est au courant de ce qui s'est passé dans le couloir des Sortilèges, et elle est venue me demander si c'était vrai, parce qu'elle savait parfaitement que si elle te le demandait à _toi_ tu allais l'agresser ! Si tu étais un peu moins colérique, peut-être qu'on ne parlerait pas dans ton dos, Lily, tu ne te l'ai jamais dit ?

- Je ne suis _pas du tout_ colérique ! siffla sa sœur. Mais quand on se mêle de mes affaires comme tu l'as fait hier soir, je ne le supporte pas, c'est tout !

- Très bien. On va faire un marché, dans ce cas. Je ne dis plus rien qui te concerne, et tu arrêtes de t'énerver pour rien, ok ?

La jeune Potter acquiesça, et le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, toute distance entre les deux frère et sœur ayant disparue.

**-x-**

**Au même instant, à l'autre bout du château**

Dans un couloir sombre de l'aile est du château, deux personnes étaient visiblement en train de se disputer. Seules leurs silhouettes sombres se détachaient dans l'obscurité du couloir.

- Tu t'es comporté comme un imbécile ! s'exclama la première personne. Tu aurais pu tout faire gâcher !

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, tu l'as bien vu, alors pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? répliqua l'autre d'un ton sec.

- Parce que je veille à ce que mon plan se déroule comme prévu ! Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu ne tiens pas parole. On ne sait jamais avec les gens de ton espèce, siffla la plus grande des silhouettes.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon, tu as fait attention à ne pas me le laisser.

- Tu me devais quelque chose, et c'est ça que je veux, donc tu m'obéis. Il n'y a effectivement aucun choix, sinon tu sais ce qui en résultera…

- Oh oui, je ne le sais que trop bien, souffla la seconde.

- Bien, très bien. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, pour l'instant tout se déroule selon les plans… J'espère que tu ne tenteras pas d'autres fantaisies du même genre, c'est bien clair ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que tout tombe à l'eau à cause de toi ! gronda l'autre.

- Alors pourquoi ne t'en charges-tu pas toi-même, si je suis aussi incapable ? !

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, je ne vais pas encore perdre mon temps à essayer de faire rentrer une explication dans ton cerveau ramolli. Je vais manger, en espérant qu'il reste encore quelque chose dans la Grande Salle, conclut-elle en s'éloignant.

La seconde silhouette resta immobile quelques minutes, regardant l'autre s'éloigner, puis soupira et emprunta le même chemin.

**-x-**

La jeune Potter venait d'arriver devant la tapisserie des Trolls, leur nouveau lieu de rendez-vous depuis quelques temps. Elle s'adossa contre le mur en pierre, serrant contre elle son sac, fixant la torche qui brûlait en face d'elle. Scorpius arriva quelques secondes plus tard, portant dans ses bras quelques gâteaux de la Grande Salle. Lily haussa les sourcils en signe de surprise.

- J'étais à la bibliothèque, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, résultat, je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger, grimaça-t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais, à la bibliothèque ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire peu convaincu.

- Tu le sais bien, Lily, répondit-il d'un ton narquois.

* * *

_Voilà !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu :) ! N'hésitez pas à me **faire part de vos impressions** concernant les deux inconnu(e)s, si vous avez une idée de leur **identité**, par exemple ;) !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera sans aucun doute posté **mercredi prochain**, donc le 2, il y aura beaucoup de **Lily/ Scorpius**, une **lettre mystérieuse** et encore des **secrets** :D_

_**Merci** d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, en espérant ne pas vous avoir déçu !_

_Aleeex'_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Oui, oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je poste mon chapitre trois jours à l'avance xD_

_Dites-moi si j'ai tord, mais j'ai pensé que prendre un rythme du **week-end** était plus pratique pour les lecteurs, avec la **rentrée** qui approche..._

_Maintenant, si vous avez des objections, je suis prête à les entendre Mdr !_

_Breef' assez parlé là-dessus._

_Donc tout d'abord, comme toujours, un **GRAAND MERCI** à tous ceux qui m'ont lues et qui m'ont reviewé pour le chapitre précédent ! A savoir, **Leilalys** (des explications seront données dans les chapitres suivants, sur certains points que tu as soulevé dans ta review ;)), **Caella**, **Ninia2988**, **Pouchy**, **Jungo** (contente de voir que tu as aimé mon OS :D), **Bkstories**, **Ma Juu préférée (l),** et **Constance** !_

_On peut dire que vous m'avez gâtée, donc vraiment un énorme **MERCI** à tous !_

_Je ne répondrais pas à vos **suppositions** concernant les deux inconnu(e)s, mais je dirais une chose sur **l'intrigue** en général: _

_ Il y a des **indices** partout, aussi **minimes** soient-ils, mais il y en a aussi des **faux** ! Donc faites attention aux **détails** :D_

_Breef', comme promis beaucoup de **mystère** & de **Lily/ Scorpius** dans ce chapitre !_

_J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, **bonne lecture** !_

* * *

**-x-**

**Chapitre 11**

Cela faisait maintenant une quinzaine de minutes que les deux meilleurs amis se trouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande, parlant de choses et d'autres sans grande importance. Comme à leur habitude, ils s'étaient installés sur la pile confortable de coussins.

- En fait, je voulais te voir pour te montrer quelque chose… Je ne sais pas si tu l'as lue, déclara Scorpius en sortant de son sac la Gazette du Sorcier.

Curieuse, Lily s'en empara et examina la première page. L'édition datait de la veille. Une grande photo en occupait bien la moitié, et représentait un sorcier d'âge moyen qui quittait visiblement le Ministère entouré de quelques Aurors.

**-x- Une de la Gazette du Sorcier, datée du mardi 12 novembre 2022 –x-**

_**CHARLES MANCROSS EXONERE DE RESPONSABILITE DANS LE MEURTRE DU CELEBRE CHASSEUR DE MAGE NOIR RICHARD SEVENOAKS**_

_Charles Mancross, employé au Ministère de la Magie au service des usages abusifs de la magie, a été disculpé dans l'affaire de l'assassinat de Mr Sevenoaks hier soir, après un interrogatoire des plus complets réalisés par une équipe d'Aurors qualifiés mis sur l'affaire. Il est sans rappeler que celui-ci a été interrogé sous Véritasérum, mesure obligatoire depuis cinq ans et imposée par Mr Harry Potter, Directeur du Bureau des Aurors, dans le but d'éviter, je cite, « d'enfermer des innocents à Azkaban, comme il a été fait sans aucun scrupules il y a quelques années ». Aucun Auror n'a souhaité nous répondre sur la possible existence d'une autre piste, mais tout porte à croire que le mystérieux criminel n'est pas prêt d'être découvert…_

- Et ils ont raison, affirma Lily en repliant le journal. Ils ne sont pas prêt de trouver le véritable coupable. Ca m'étonnerait que quelqu'un découvre un jour que c'était toi.

- C'est sûr. Je n'ai aucun soucis à me faire sur ce point-là, répondit-il d'un ton nonchalant en chassant des miettes de gâteau de sa robe de sorcier.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants, perdus dans leurs pensées. Lily était véritablement certaine de ce qu'elle affirmait, mais elle s'étonnait de plus en plus de parvenir à prendre un ton si détaché et de mentir à Scorpius avec tant de conviction et de spontanéité.

- Tu n'as pas peur de moi, Lily, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il d'un ton calme.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais avoir peur de mon meilleur ami, répliqua-t-elle avec un air amusé.

- Parce qu'il n'éprouve aucun remord, peut-être, suggéra-t-il sur le même ton.

- Il m'en faudrait un peu plus que ça, déclara-t-elle.

- C'est vrai. J'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas comme toutes ces petites natures de Poudlard.

« _Ces petites natures de Poudlard_ ». Le doute submergea la jeune Potter. Parlait-il du jeune garçon de Poufsouffle qu'elle avait vu dans le couloir ? Dans ce cas, cela voulait-il dire que Scorpius était responsable de son air effrayé ? David aurait eu raison depuis le début ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda la Gryffondor.

- Ils sont tous effrayés par le moindre sort, soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules dédaigneusement. Pathétiques.

- C'est curieux, Scorpius, mais j'ai comme l'impression que le Poufsouffle complètement affolé que j'ai croisé hier fait partie de cette listes de « petites natures »… Je me trompe ?

- J'ai encore sous-estimé ta capacité à tout analyser, sourit-il narquoisement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton moitié exaspéré, moitié rieur .

Qu'avait-il donc pu faire à ce garçon pour qu'il soit dans un tel état ? Mais enfin, elle aurait dû s'y attendre, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, elle savait de quoi son meilleur ami était capable, et malgré ça, elle continuait à douter et à s'étonner par la suite. Il fallait qu'elle se mette une fois pour toute dans la tête que Scorpius n'était pas une personne toujours bien intentionnée, même si avec elle il pouvait se montrer agréable. Peut-être qu'après son plan, il pourrait renoncer à toutes ses pratiques, mais peut-être aussi qu'il n'y aurait jamais de fin à ce plan, qui sait ? Lily ignorait tout de celui-ci, et était persuadée qu'elle n'était pas prête d'en savoir davantage.

- Pas grand chose, je m'amusais un peu, c'est tout, répondit-il d'un ton léger.

- S'amuser en torturant des élèves ? lança-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Chacun son passe-temps, déclara le Serpentard avec un sourire ironique. Il y en a qui passent leur vie à lire des livres stupides à la bibliothèque, et il y en a d'autres qui préfèrent passer directement à la pratique…

Un sourire furtif fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune Potter à la réplique sarcastique de son meilleur ami.

- Sérieusement, Scorpius, insista-t-elle.

- Fais-moi confiance, Lily…

- Pour préparer des mauvais coups ? Mais je te fais complètement confiance sur ce plan là, railla-t-elle.

- J'en suis certain, mais il ne s'agit pas de faire des mauvais coups pour le plaisir cette fois, murmura-t-il, tout fait parti du plan, Lily. Non, l'interrompit-il alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, je ne te dirais pas encore de quoi il retourne. Mais je sais que je suis sur la bonne voie… Par contre mon père m'a écrit, tu veux voir ?

Il avait coupé court pour éviter que Lily pose encore des questions, et ç'avait parfaitement marché. Elle acquiesça et il sortit de son sac un parchemin qu'il lui tendit. Elle l'attrapa et le déplia.

**-x- Lettre de Drago Malefoy à son fils, Scorpius Malefoy, datée du 13 novembre 2022 –x-**

_Scorpius,_

_Je vois que tu n'as pas renoncé à ton plan, comme tu ne manques pas de me le rappeler dans chacune de tes lettres. Je suis fier de constater l'ambition caractéristique des Sang Pur que tu portes, crois-moi. L'ambition d'un tel projet ne peut-être donné qu'à une personne de ton rang et de ta stature. Tu te montres digne d'un Malefoy, je ne me lasserais pas de te le répéter, j'ai attendu tellement longtemps en croyant que tout était vain !_

_Tu es rusé et ambitieux, Scorpius, tu es un parfait Serpentard, je dois l'avouer. Tu marches sur mes traces et j'espère que tu ne répéteras pas les erreurs que j'ai pu commettre par le passé, car crois-moi, se tromper est l'une des pires choses qu'il peut arriver à un être humain. C'est pourquoi, mon fils, malgré cette fierté dont je fais preuve à ton égard, je dois t'avouer que j'ai peur que tu te trompes en réalisant ton souhait._

_Je ne pourrais ne pas essayer de te raisonner sur un projet qui est voué à l'échec. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit lors de ma dernière visite à Poudlard, les gens ont trop peur et sont devenus beaucoup trop méfiants pour laisser se dérouler ce que tu planifies. Bien entendu, tu sais quelle serait ma joie de voir aboutir ce projet, mais je ne souhaite en aucun cas que mon héritier se positionne dangereusement par rapport à tous ces gens, qui, je dois l'avouer, malgré leur faiblesse sont influents._

_Tenter de réaliser ton plan, pour ensuite gâcher tes chances du futur, en cas d'échec ? Je ne sais si cela en vaut réellement la peine. Car après tout, les personnes de ton plan méritent-elles qu'on leur porte tant d'attention ?Pour ma part, tu le vois, je suis partagé entre mes principes et la prudence qui est de mise de nos jours, avec toutes ces lois renforcées._

_Bien à toi,_

_Ton père_

- Je n'ai absolument rien compris, se découragea Lily en grimaçant.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Mais d'un côté, ce n'était pas vraiment fait pour.

- Alors pourquoi me montres-tu cette lettre ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que j'aimerais que tu comprennes certaines choses petit à petit, murmura-t-il. Je sais bien que je ne pourrais pas tout te cacher indéfiniment. Mais je voudrais que tu le découvres par toi-même…

- Ton père est un élément clé de tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- C'est exact, répondit-il en la dévisageant.

- Et après ? Quelles choses veux-tu que je découvre par moi-même ? Donne moi une piste, au moins ! s'exclama-t-elle devant le visage fermé de Scorpius.

Il ne répondit pas, fixant résolument le mur d'en face.

- Même pas un petit indice ? risqua-t-elle.

- On n'est pas dans une chasse au trésor, Lily, ironisa-t-il. Oublie tout ce que j'ai dit, c'était idiot de ma part. Tout ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec toi, après tout. Et crois-moi, mieux vaut pour l'instant que tu n'en saches rien. Si j'étais toi, j'oublierais bien vite tout ça et me contenterait de ne rien vouloir connaître, tu y gagneras.

- Mieux vaut demeurer dans l'illusion, c'est ça ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid.

- Exactement, conclut-il calmement en se levant.

Il s'approcha de la porte, et Lily le regarda s'éloigner, furieuse d'être considérée comme une gamine à qui l'on cache des choses. Alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée, il se retourna, fixant sa meilleure amie quelques instants d'un regard étrange. Et ce regard, Lily l'avait déjà vu à Scorpius une seule fois. C'était un regard voilé d'une lueur inhabituelle et indéfinissable, qui s'évapora bien vite.

- Je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça, et j'espère que tu arriveras à la même conclusion que moi. Essaie de ne pas trop m'en vouloir quand même. Bonne nuit, Lily.

La Gryffondor ne répondit pas et il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, comme à son habitude. Elle appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Elle avait horreur des secrets dont elle était tenu à l'écart. Et ce secret là, il avait l'air bien persistant. Mais elle finirait par le connaître, parole de Potter !

**-x-**

**Jeudi 14 novembre 2022**

Ce matin-là, Lily se réveilla particulièrement tôt. Toutes les autres filles du dortoir dormaient encore profondément, et dehors, le soleil était en train de se lever. L'obscurité de la nuit avait laissé place à une aube brumeuse et grisâtre. La jeune Potter n'avait pas très bien dormi, obnubilée par la mystérieuse lettre de Drago Malefoy et par les plans de Scorpius. Si elle parvenait à déchiffrer la missive de son père et à en comprendre le sens, peut-être pourrait-elle découvrir ce que lui cachait son meilleur ami… Mais elle avait beau prendre les phrases dont elle se souvenait une par une et les tourner dans tous les sens dans sa tête, tout restait inéluctablement confus.

Sachant pertinemment qu'une fois réveillée, il lui serait impossible de se rendormir, elle se leva et frissonna au contact de l'air froid du dortoir. Sans bruit, elle entreprit de s'habiller dans le dortoir silencieux, et quelques instants plus tard, elle descendit les escaliers en colimaçon et pénétra dans la salle commune. Lily balaya la pièce d'un regard et fut surprise de trouver David assis sur un fauteuil près du feu à cette heure si matinale. Apparemment, il semblait l'avoir entendu arriver car il se retourna et lui sourit.

- Salut, lança-t-il. Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Non, j'ai l'esprit assez occupé, rit-elle. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu levé si tôt ?

- J'ai faim, grimaça-t-il. J'ai encore passé trop de temps à la bibliothèque et quand je suis arrivé à la Grande Salle, il n'y avait plus rien.

- Toi aussi ? s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton amusé. Scorpius a aussi raté le dîner, mais il a quand même réussi à emporter quelques gâteaux de la Grande Salle.

- Il a bien de la chance, grommela-t-il en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

Lily s'assit en face de lui et aperçut sur ses genoux la Gazette du Sorcier de deux jours auparavant. Il surprit son regard étonné, et la regarda en souriant.

- Je n'ai pas d'abonnement à la Gazette, du coup je récupère celles dont les autres ne veulent plus, et je les lis. Généralement, je suis toujours en retard d'un jour ou deux ! s'exclama-t-il.

La Gryffondor lui rendit son sourire puis tourna son visage vers les flammes, et laissa son esprit vagabonder bien loin. David, quant à lui, observait la jeune Potter à la lumière dansante du feu de cheminée. Elle jouait inconsciemment avec les boucles rousses de ses cheveux, les yeux dans le vague, fixant les flammes sans les voir. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, le Gryffondor interrompit sa méditation et se replongea dans la lecture de la Une du journal. Il finit par reprendre la parole en continuant de fixer la page les sourcils froncés.

- Bizarrement, tu avais raison, Lily.

- Hm ? dit-elle, toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

- Au sujet de l'assassinat de Richard Sevenoaks, précisa David. Tu avais raison, ce n'était pas le vrai coupable.

- Ah… Euh oui, j'ai vu ça aussi… répondit-elle en atterrissant brusquement.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se replongea dans sa lecture, tandis que Lily appuyait sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil, soulagée que la discussion n'ai pas été plus loin.

- Au fait, je tenais à m'excuser pour avant-hier, lança-t-elle. J'avais tord, le garçon de Poufsouffle avait bien cet air effrayé à cause de Scorpius.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils de nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, il lui a sûrement montré ses pouvoirs pour lui faire peur, je suppose… Tu vas aller voir la directrice ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement inquiet.

- Je ne pense pas que tu aies très envie que je le fasse… Je me trompe ?

- Non, mais je pensais que tu le ferais quand même, murmura-t-elle en fixant ses yeux bleus. Je veux dire… Ce serait la fin des ennuis pour toi, non ?

- Si seulement… soupira-t-il.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Eh bien… Je… Je doute que cela suffise pour arrêter Malefoy, tu ne crois pas ?

- C'est sûr, conclut-elle en refermant les yeux.

Une heure plus tard, ils purent enfin se rendre dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Lily avait tenu à attendre Lynne et Ellana malgré les supplications de David qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, et tous les quatre pénètrent finalement dans la Grande Salle et s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor sous un plafond magique reflétant un ciel gris et brumeux.

- Oh non… gémit Lynne. J'avais oublié que l'on commençait par un double cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…

- Ca pourrait être pire… On pourrait être en commun avec les Serpentard.

- Ca ne changerait rien au fait que je ne supporte pas ce prof, soupira la blonde.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait beaucoup de fans, plaisanta Lily en prenant un toast.

**-x-**

Les trois Gryffondor venaient de terminer leur petit-déjeuner, et se dirigeaient à présent vers la salle où se déroulerait le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. David les avait laissé à un croisement de couloir afin de se rendre en Divination, et à présent, Lily, Lynne et Ellana marchaient sans bruit jusqu'à pénétrer dans la salle de cours. C'était une grande pièce assez claire, sans décoration inutile. Il n'y avait aucune table, seulement un secrétaire appuyé contre l'un des murs et un aquarium.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur arriva dans la salle, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Assez jeune, les cheveux oscillants entre le blond et le châtain clair, les yeux noirs, il aurait pu avoir un physique agréable s'il n'avait pas constamment cet air supérieur lorsqu'il s'adressait aux élèves. Mr Henderson n'était pas très aimé à Poudlard, même par les Serpentard. Ce n'était sans aucun doute pas un mauvais enseignant, mais sa méthode d'apprentissage consistant à donner 50 cm de parchemin toutes les semaines sur un sujet différent n'était pas très appréciée des élèves. D'un naturel impatient, il délaissait rapidement avec une moue réprobatrice les élèves en difficulté et continuait à avancer dans le programme sans plus s'en soucier. Pour toutes ses raisons, rares étaient les élèves qui le portait dans leur cœur, tous ayant été victime au moins une fois de son manque de pédagogie.

Une fois la porte fermée, il s'approcha du groupe d'élèves composé de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle, et prit la parole.

- Bonjour à tous, lança-t-il. Pour ce double cours, je vous ai préparé une séance de révision sur les contre maléfices et les sorts de protection qui vous seront très utiles si vous souhaitez obtenir un peu plus qu'un P à votre B.U.S.E. de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Vous allez vous répartir en trois groupes, un qui s'occupera d'affronter l'Epouvantard se trouvant dans le secrétaire, un autre qui s'entraînera aux contre maléfices et un dernier pour les sorts de protection. Vous alternerez d'atelier toutes les demi-heures et je circulerais dans la salle pour vérifier que vous avez un niveau suffisant.

Les élèves acquiescèrent et ils passèrent leur cours à s'entraîner. Lily, Lynne et Ellana étaient dans le même groupe qu'Hugo, et s'entraidaient afin d'éviter de subir les foudres de Henderson.

**-x-**

Deux heures plus tard, exténués, les élèves quittèrent la classe par petits groupes. Bientôt, Lily, Lynne et Ellana furent les seules dans la salle de cours en compagnie de leur professeur. Elles devaient réparer le lustre qu'elles avaient endommagé à cause d'un sortilège mal lancé, et s'activaient à chercher un sort suffisamment efficace pour le raccrocher au plafond devant l'habituelle moue réprobatrice de leur professeur. Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte et Henderson lui ordonna d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit et Scorpius apparut dans la salle, ses cheveux blonds presque blancs encadrant son visage pâle. Le Serpentard jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux trois Gryffondor et il s'avança dans la pièce sous le regard intrigué de Lily.

- Bonjour, professeur, dit-il d'un ton poli.

- Bonjour, Mr Malefoy. Vous voulez la même chose que la dernière fois, je suppose ?

- Effectivement…Si vous pouviez…

- Je vais vous faire ça tout de suite. Donnez-moi le nom du livre, accepta-t-il de son ton dur habituel.

Ils s'approchèrent du bureau et Scorpius lui murmura quelque chose qu'il nota sur le parchemin avant de lui tendre. Le Serpentard le remercia, et quitta la pièce sans accorder un regard aux trois amies. Entre temps, elles avaient fini par trouver le bon sort, et elles virent avec satisfaction le lustre reprendre sa place d'origine. Lynne et Ellana n'avaient accordé aucune attention à la conversation entre Henderson et Scorpius, et les trois Gryffondor sortirent en discutant joyeusement, enfin débarrassées de ce double cours. Seule Lily ne participait pas à la discussion, perdue une fois de plus dans ses pensées. Elle était impatiente de voir David pour lui annoncer qu'Henderson était l'inconscient qui procurait à Scorpius des autorisations pour retirer des livres de magie noire dans la Réserve. _Mais après tout, _pensa-t-elle, _cela ne changeait en rien le problème présent, car celui-ci était tout autre. Que pouvait bien mijoter Scorpius ?_

**-x-**

**Vendredi 22 novembre 2022**

C'était un jour particulièrement pluvieux de novembre. La plupart des élèves étaient descendus prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle emmitouflés dans leur cape. Partout, les conversations n'étaient que sur le match de Quidditch du lendemain, qui opposerait Serdaigle à Poufsouffle. Lily, Lynne et Ellana mangeaient tranquillement en discutant avec Albus et Victor. La semaine qui s'était écoulée avait été relativement sereine pour la jeune Potter. Elle avait vu Scorpius une ou deux fois sans pour autant réussir à en savoir plus au sujet de son mystérieux plan.

- J'ai hâte d'être ce soir pour souffler un peu, marmonna Victor en se servant de la marmelade.

- Je te rappelle qu'on a entraînement, signala Albus d'un ton amusé.

- Si tu étais un bon capitaine, tu l'annulerais pour le bien de ton coéquipier, répliqua-t-il, faussement en colère.

- Albus _est _un bon capitaine ! protesta Lynne avec un peu trop de conviction.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, tandis que Lily et Ellana échangeaient un regard amusé. La blonde rougit fortement et plongea dans son bol de céréales sans rien ajouter.

- Merci, Lynne, rit Albus. Mais je…

Soudain, Albus fut interrompu par quelque chose. C'était un hurlement qui retentit entre les murs du château. Toutes les têtes de la Grande Salle se dressèrent au bruit déchirant. Les élèves retinrent leur souffle. C'était un cri strident, un appel au secours. Personne ne savait d'où il venait, mais à travers lui, tous ressentaient la peur, l'effroi et peut-être la douleur que la personne qui avait poussé ce cri éprouvait. Chacun pouvait presque sentir la douleur de ces cordes vocales torturées. Et puis soudain, ce fut le silence. Le hurlement cessa aussi vite qu'il était apparu, laissant derrière lui les visages décomposés des élèves des quatre maisons.

* * *

_Voilàà ! _

_J'espère quand même que vous n'avez pas trop envie de me tuer (aa) _

_Je posterai le chapitre 12 sûrement **vendredi soir prochain**, je pense que ce sera plus **pratique** pour tout le monde **(?)**_

_Il y aura une **ambiance assez tendue**, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, et on fera un petit détour par le **Ministère de la Magie** ;) _

_N'hésitez pas à me poster une **petite review** pour me dire ce que vous **pensez** de tout ça, ou si vous avez des **idées** sur ce que **trame** notre cher Scorpius ! :D_

_Encore un grand **MERCI** de me lire, & à bientôt !_

_Aleeex'_


	12. Chapter 12

__

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Votre **rentrée** s'est bien passée ? :) Pour ma part, c'est un départ sur les " chapeaux de roues " -_-

Déjà un DS de Français prévu pour mercredi, trois livres à lire, et en plus je sors de sport où on a fait endurance avec un prof, qui, sincèrement est un vrai **imbécile**…

Bref' tout ça pour dire que je suis au rendez-vous pour ce **chapitre 12**, même très fatiguée xD

Un **TRES GRAND merci** à tous mes **lecteurs** et **revieweurs**, à savoir à **Leilalys**, **Bkstories**, **Juliette**, **Ninia2988**, **Myuuu**, **Nikita Lann** et **Netphis **:) ! Merci vraiment à tous !!

Dans ce chapitre, une **nouvelle ambiance** s'installe, très importante pour comprendre la suite & ses évènements. Bon, j'aime moins ce chapitre, mais il est **essentiel** pour mettre en place **tous les éléments de** **l'intrigue** (oui, oui, il y en a encore xD) !

Il y a quand même un **indice** susceptible de vous mettre sur une **piste**…

Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus !

**En espérant ne pas vous décevoir**,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**-x-**

**Chapitre 12**

**-x-**

**La peur est un cri, la terreur est un murmure**

**-x-**

**Dimanche 24 novembre 2022**

Deux jours avaient passés depuis le mystérieux hurlement qui avait retentit en plein petit-déjeuner. Sur le moment, les élèves avaient paniqué, on avait même parlé d'annuler le match de Quidditch du lendemain. Les professeurs avaient fouillé le château à la recherche de la personne qui avait poussé ce cri, en vain. Les cours du vendredi après-midi avaient été annulés, et tous les élèves avaient été recensés pour vérifier qu'il n'en manquait aucun. Mais aucun de manquait à l'appel, ni semblait avoir subi d'atroces souffrances comme l'avait laissé penser la plainte angoissante. Petit à petit, les cours avaient repris, dans une atmosphère qui restait pesante, même si l'idée du match de Quidditch du lendemain détendait quelques peu les esprits marqués par ce cri terrifiant.

Le samedi, tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, il n'y avait eu aucun accident suspect, ni aucun hurlement. Comme les prévisions l'avaient annoncé, Poufsouffle avait remporté le match, ce qui reléguait Serdaigle à la dernière place du tournoi pour le moment. Et puis dimanche était arrivé, amenant avec lui l'habituel silence du jour de repos. Mais dans les têtes, le cri ne cessait de résonner, encore et encore, ne laissant aucun moment de répit. Ce hurlement déchirant vrillait encore les tympans par son intensité, si bien que l'ambiance restait morose et tendue dans les couloirs du château.

Lily n'avait pas revu Scorpius depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Il fallait dire que l'atmosphère ne prêtait pas à se balader seul dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Au fond d'elle-même, la jeune Potter avait la certitude que Scorpius était à l'origine de ce qui c'était déroulé deux jours auparavant. Elle s'en doutait, et pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, elle n'était pas aussi effrayée qu'elle aurait du l'être. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait déjà enduré le pire, à savoir un meurtre ? Lily l'ignorait totalement. Mais parfois, elle se surprenait à penser que ce qui s'était passé n'était vraiment pas si grave, et qu'après tout, elle en avait vu d'autres. Et puis quand elle réalisait ce qu'elle se disait, elle chassait bien vite tout ça dans un coin de sa tête, et refusait d'y revenir avant plusieurs heures, choquée par ses propres pensées.

****

-x-

Lily, Lynne et Ellana étaient sorties depuis une heure de la Grande Salle où elles avaient rapidement déjeuné, et se trouvaient à présent à la bibliothèque, assises à une table au fond, travaillant sur leur devoir de défense contre les forces du Mal. Le professeur Henderson leur avait demandé 60 cm de parchemin sur les révisions qu'ils avaient effectuées le cours précédent, et, aidées de nombreux livres sur les contre maléfices et les sorts de protection, les trois amies s'attelèrent à la tâche, non sans un soupir. Au bout de trois heures de travail intense, de crissements de plume sur le parchemin, et de livres feuilletés à toute vitesse, Lily apposa enfin le point final de son devoir avec un grommellement satisfait. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle aperçut David qui travaillait également à une table non loin de là. Il jeta à ce moment là un coup d'œil dans sa direction, et voyant qu'elle l'observait, lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Je reviens tout de suite, souffla Lily à Lynne et Ellana qui terminaient elles aussi leur devoir.

Sans faire de bruit afin de ne pas s'attirer la colère de la bibliothécaire, la jeune Potter se dirigea vers la table de David et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Ca va ? s'enquit-il d'un ton étrangement doux.

- Très bien, répondit Lily en observant le contenu de la table. Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Hé bien, je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion, et je me disais que peut-être tu… tu aurais envie de parler, après ce qu'il s'est passé… chuchota-t-il.

- Pas particulièrement, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. C'est peut-être bizarre à dire, mais j'en ai vu de pires avec lui.

David la fixa quelques instants, puis reprit la parole, cette fois de sa voix habituelle.

- Tu l'as revu depuis ? s'enquit-il.

- Non, je pense que je devrais le voir demain ou après-demain. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de nouvelles.

- Tu sais combien il est très important que tu continues à faire semblant, n'est-ce pas, Lily ? murmura-t-il d'un ton empressé.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce qu'il est primordial de continuer à jouer le jeu, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! s'exclama-t-il en haussant légèrement la voix.

- Effectivement, je le sais même mieux que toi. J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi, à mentir à quelqu'un, lâcha-t-elle.

- Je sais parfaitement combien ça peut être dur, Lily.

- Ah oui ? Et à qui as-tu menti, exactement ?

Il ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux sur son livre, mettant ainsi fin à la dispute. En réalité, Lily n'était pas vraiment en colère contre lui, mais elle avait horreur qu'on lui rappelle ce qu'elle savait pertinemment. Elle n'était pas une enfant à qui l'on veut faire rentrer une leçon dans la tête, bon sang ! La Gryffondor l'observa quelques instants, mais il ne releva pas la tête, apparemment absorbé dans son livre.

- Excuse-moi, marmonna-t-elle en se levant.

David la regarda retourner s'asseoir avec ses amies, et, incapable de se concentrer de nouveau, il rangea soigneusement les livres et sortit de la bibliothèque. Lily, quant à elle, entreprit également de ranger les livres qu'elle avait sortis pour son devoir, et quand elle retourna à sa table, elle vit Lynne et Ellana qui avaient elles aussi terminé, et qui la regardait étrangement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux à ses amies.

- On a l'impression que Petterson et toi manigancez quelque chose, je me trompe ? murmura Lynne.

- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu nous caches, Lily ? renchérit Ellana.

- Mais rien du tout ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je vous cacherais quelque chose, nia-t-elle.

- Ca, c'est à toi de nous le dire, mais tu ne vas pas nous affirmer que tu parlais de choses et d'autres avec un ton si mystérieux. On voyait que tu n'avais pas envie d'être entendue, affirma catégoriquement la blonde.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la bibliothécaire cherche le moindre prétexte bon pour nous renvoyer de la bibliothèque, non ? s'exaspéra Lily devant l'entêtement de ses amies.

- Alors de quoi parlais-tu avec Petterson ? demanda Ellana.

- Des _B.U.S.E. ! _s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton agacé.

- Des B.U.S.E. ? répéta Ellana suspicieusement. Remarque, avec Petterson, ça ne m'étonnerait pas beaucoup, mais enfin…

****

-x-

Il restait aux Gryffondor une heure avant le dîner, et la grande majorité d'entre eux la passaient au chaud dans leur salle commune. Lily, Albus, Lynne, Ellana et Victor étaient parvenus à se trouver un canapé et deux fauteuils dans un coin non loin de la cheminée qui dégageait une douce chaleur. Lily partageait le sofa avec son frère, Ellana occupait le premier fauteuil avec Lynne assise sur l'accoudoir et Victor était assis sur le dernier fauteuil. Ils discutaient tranquillement, mais irrémédiablement, la conversation bifurqua sur le fameux hurlement.

- Ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé qui a crié ? demanda Ellana.

- Non, répondit Victor. Et à mon avis, ils ne le trouveront jamais.

- C'est certain, renchérit Lynne. Si la personne ne s'est pas manifestée, ce n'est sûrement pas maintenant qu'elle va le faire.

- Quand même, elle avait l'air de souffrir atrocement, ça se serait vu si un ou une élève avait subi une douleur pareille, non ? s'étonna Albus.

- C'est sûr… murmura la blonde, les yeux dans le vague.

Depuis quelques jours, Lynne semblait elle aussi moins rieuse. On sentait dans sa façon d'agir que ce qui c'était passé l'avait marquée. Plus sérieuse qu'à l'ordinaire, elle paraissait avoir oublié toute idée de séduction par rapport à Albus, et elle avait quelque peu perdu cet air d'éternelle enfant qui la caractérisait. Lily pensait que cela avait ravivé dans son esprit la douleur de la mort de son père, lorsqu'elle avait huit ans, à la suite d'un atroce accident de jardinage. Lynne était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une Née-Moldue, et avant de recevoir sa lettre lui annonçant son admission à Poudlard, jamais elle n'aurait songé à l'existence véritable de pouvoirs magiques. Suite à cet accident dramatique qui avait coûté la vie à son père, rester une enfant un peu naïve avait été sa manière à elle de se protéger des agressions extérieures. Et puis ce hurlement avait retenti, et comme à chacun, il avait fait remonter en elle ses pires souvenirs.

- Vous croyez que quelqu'un s'est fait agressé ? suggéra Victor.

- C'est possible, admit Lily. Mais pourquoi n'aurait-il pas été avertir un professeur par la suite ?

- Peut-être qu'il avait peur, chuchota Albus.

- Ce hurlement était vraiment horrible en tous cas, murmura Ellana en frissonnant.

Les autres acquiescèrent et le silence se fit parmi eux, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. La rousse observait son frère assis à côté d'elle . Les cheveux indomptables et le regard émeraude comme le sien, leur mère lui répétait sans cesse qu'il était le portrait craché de son père quand il était jeune. Albus tourna la tête vers sa sœur et leurs deux regards identiques se croisèrent. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants et il fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des années. Il tendit le bras, l'invitant à venir se blottir contre lui comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Elle hésita quelques instants, puis se rapprocha de lui tandis qu'il entourait ses épaules de ses bras. Après tout, elle avait bien le droit de souffler un peu, il n'y avait rien de mal à cela. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les battements du cœur d'Albus. Et durant un instant, la jeune Potter oublia Scorpius, son plan et ses victimes, et ne pensa plus à rien, savourant ce moment de quiétude oubliée. Ce calme éphémère ne pourrait pas durer, et bientôt, elle devrait revenir à la dure réalité, mais pour l'instant, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : tout oublier.

****

-x-

Lundi 25 novembre 2022

Ministère de la Magie

Harry était assis à son bureau depuis une demi-heure, une tasse de café près de lui et la mine fatiguée. En tant que Directeur du Bureau des Aurors, il avait droit à un très grand bureau possédant deux fenêtres magiques, qui, ce jour-là, reflétaient un ciel orageux et une pluie diluvienne qui tombait depuis le matin même. Son bureau en chêne était situé au centre de la pièce et dessus, étaient posés quelques cadres contenant des photos magiques. Sur la première, on pouvait voir James, Albus et Lily il y a cinq ans de cela, lors d'un Noël au Terrier ; sur la deuxième, une photo de son mariage avec Ginny et sur la troisième, une photo de famille prise lorsque la cadette n'était alors qu'un nourrisson. Harry aimait particulièrement regarder ces photos qui lui rappelaient que maintenant, il avait une famille, qu'ils étaient plus unis que jamais, et que ses enfants ne subiront pas ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé.

Mais ce jour-là, une toute autre affaire tracassait Harry. Et cette affaire n'était autre que celle qui alimentait les ragots de la presse et qui leur donnait tant de fil à retordre. En effet, le mystérieux crime de Richard Sevenoaks était loin d'être élucidé, et malgré tous les efforts qu'Harry faisait, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une piste. Pourtant, il avait envoyé les Aurors les plus compétents interroger la famille de Sevenoaks, mais rien d'intéressant n'en était ressorti. Et puis, la secrétaire qui travaillait pour lui avant sa mort était venue faire une déposition. Elle avait affirmé qu'avant de partir, il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait à un rendez-vous qui allait marquer sa carrière. Il avait refusé de répondre aux questions de sa secrétaire, et avait quitté le Ministère sans rien ajouter. Et le soir, il avait été retrouvé mort évidé de son sang dans une petite ruelle de Pré-Au-Lard.

Cet assassinat avait marqué Harry, car Richard Sevenoaks travaillait comme Auror et même s'ils n'avaient noué une grande amitié, il le connaissait suffisamment pour le regretter. Richard était tout ce qu'il y avait de qualifié en matière d'Auror, et avait beaucoup aidé à la capture de Mangemorts à la fin de la dernière guerre. C'est pourquoi le Survivant avait presque fait de la résolution de ce mystère une affaire personnelle. Il avait délaissé toutes ses autres dossiers en cours à d'autres Aurors afin de se concentrer sur cette enquête. Avec l'arrestation de Charles Mancross, il avait cru trouver le coupable, mais l'interrogatoire avait démontré le contraire, et à présent, il se retrouvait au point initial, sans autres pistes exploitables.

Mais il n'y avait pas que l'identité de l'assassin à découvrir, la manière dont il s'y était pris pour commettre son meurtre restait encore obscure aux yeux de tous. Harry avait fait appel aux plus grands spécialistes afin d'autopsier le cadavre, sans succès. Ils avaient été formels, les blessures n'étaient ni due à un puissant sortilège de magie, ni à une arme blanche. Alors comment le criminel était-il parvenu à lui infliger de si profondes entailles ? Cette question résonnait dans la tête du Survivant tous les jours depuis le début de l'enquête sans qu'il puisse y apporter une réponse.

Une fois de plus, Harry examinait les photos montrant les blessures de son ancien collègue, espérant peut-être que la réponse à tout ça finirait d'elle-même par s'imposer à son esprit. Visiblement découragé, il enleva ses lunettes d'un geste las, et se passa la main sur le visage. Sous ses doigts, il sentit la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui lui marquait le front. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne le faisait plus souffrir. Depuis l'instant où le plus Grand Mage Noir avait été rayé définitivement de la surface de la Terre, en fait.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son bureau, et Harry s'empressa de remettre ses lunettes, indiquant à l'intrus qu'il pouvait entrer. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et un homme au visage pâle, au nez pointu, et aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc entra dans la pièce. Il avait un air impénétrable, et lorsqu'il parla, c'était d'une voix aussi froide que sa personne. Pourtant, il ne regardait pas Harry avec la moue dédaigneuse qu'il avait arboré toutes ces années à Poudlard. Ils avaient en quelque sorte signé un accord de paix il y avait 17 ans de cela, et depuis, même s'ils ne se fréquentaient pas, ils s'adressaient à l'autre comme à un collègue de bureau, et non plus comme des ennemis de toujours.

- Potter, Shacklebolt veut te voir dans son bureau, lança-t-il.

- Pourquoi n'envoie-t-il pas une note ? s'étonna Harry.

- Parce que je passais par là, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Il a dit que c'était assez urgent.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il quitta la pièce, laissant Harry seul. Il soupira. Malefoy aussi en avait vécu avec la guerre, et même dans les temps d'après, c'était indéniable et il était bien placé pour le savoir. Chassant ces sombres pensées de sa tête, Harry se leva et sortit de son bureau en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte derrière lui. Puis il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Quelques instants plus tard, il toquait à la porte du bureau du Ministre. Celui-ci vint lui ouvrir, la mine apparemment soucieuse.

- Ah, bonjour, Harry, le salua-t-il de sa voix lente et grave.

- Bonjour, Kingsley, répondit-il en retour en pénétrant dans le large bureau du Ministre.

Celui-ci s'installa sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau et lui fit signe de prendre place sur l'une des deux chaises destinées à recevoir des invités. Harry s'assit, et Shacklebolt prit la parole, ses mains croisées sous son menton.

- J'ai eu un message d'Alicia McKey ce week-end. J'ai cru bon de t'avertir personnellement, car je sais que tu tiens à être au courant de ce qui se passe à Poudlard, commença-t-il à expliquer devant l'air soucieux d'Harry. Apparemment, ils ont eu un petit soucis vendredi dernier. Rien de très grave, mais quand même suffisamment inhabituel pour qu'elle m'en parle. Selon elle, un hurlement horrible aurait retentit pendant le petit-déjeuner.

- Un hurlement ? demanda Harry dans un signe incompréhension.

- Oui, un hurlement qu'elle qualifiait " d'atroce ". Tous les professeurs ont tout de suite pensé qu'un élève s'était fait agressé, et le château a été passé au peigne fin dans les heures qui ont suivies, mais visiblement sans succès. Aucun élève ne manque à l'appel, aucun ne semble avoir subi de blessures qui auraient justifié un tel cri.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment comment est-ce possible, murmura-t-il.

- Personne ne comprend réellement ce qui s'est passé, approuva Kingsley. Peut-être était-ce une blague de mauvais goût faite par un très bon comédien, ou peut-être était-ce un objet ensorcelé, nous n'en avons aucune idée. Toutefois, ce hurlement a apparemment marqué les élèves. D'après Alicia, les choses commencent à reprendre leur cours habituel, mais ce mystère reste encore entier.

- Je pourrais peut-être aller donner un cours ou deux à Poudlard pour voir ce qu'il en est, suggéra Harry.

Depuis une quinzaine d'années, Harry aimait donner de temps à autres des cours de défenses contre les forces du Mal à Poudlard. Ce privilège ne lui avait jamais été refusé, son don pour cette matière étant connu de tous.

- Pourquoi pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait réellement quelque chose, mais s'en assurer ne peut pas faire de mal, conclut-il.

Harry acquiesça et ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que le Survivant ne retourne dans son bureau, la tête encore plus chargée qu'à l'allée si c'était possible.

****

-x-

Mardi 26 novembre 2022

Lily, Lynne, Ellana et Albus petit-déjeunaient dans la Grande Salle, tous trop encore endormis pour discuter. Ellana s'empara du pichet de jus de citrouille et en voulant en verser dans son verre, en renversa la moitié à côté. D'un air las, elle nettoya ses dégâts à l'aide d'un sortilège, tandis que des centaines de hiboux et de chouettes pénétraient dans la Grande Salle en apportant le courrier à leur propriétaire. L'oiseau d'Albus et Lily vint se poser devant cette dernière, apportant une lettre. La jeune Potter entreprit de détacher le parchemin et le lu rapidement en mangeant son toast.

- Papa a eu vent de ce qui c'était passé, apparemment de la bouche du Ministre, d'après ce qu'il dit. Comme tu t'en doutes, il s'inquiète et a prévu de passer donner un cours en fin de semaine, question de vérifier que tout va bien, résuma-t-elle en étouffant un soupir.

- Pour une fois, il ne s'inquiète peut-être pas pour rien, intervint Ellana sagement.

- Peut-être mais tu vois beaucoup de parents débarquer à Poudlard pour autant ? grimaça Albus.

- Officiellement, il vient donner un cours, corrigea sa sœur. Mais bon, je suis d'accord avec toi…

- Tu pourras quand même lui répondre que ce n'est pas la peine, on ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'il abandonnera, espéra-t-il.

- C'est hors de question que ce soit encore moi qui leur réponde ! C'est à ton tour, je te signale !

- Tu es sûr de ça ? soupira-t-il, découragé.

- Oui. Et tu es vraiment exaspérant quand tu t'y mets, dit Lily avec un sourire ironique. Ah, et ne tarde pas trop, tu sais bien que maman n'aime pas quand on ne répond pas tout de suite.

Albus maugréa quelque chose que personne ne comprit et se replongea dans son bol de céréales. Lily ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Depuis quelques jours, elle se sentait étrange, et elle ignorait pourquoi. Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son cerveau était comme entouré d'une brume opaque et qu'un étrange sentiment lui oppressait la poitrine. Et puis, elle se sentait un peu différente, plus agressive, peut-être, David en avait fait les frais deux jours auparavant. Il lui venait parfois à l'esprit des pensées qui l'effrayaient, et qu'elle se dépêchait de chasser de sa tête en réprimant un frisson.

Lily releva la tête et croisa les yeux de Scorpius, assis deux tables plus loin. Et durant quelques instants, les deux regards vert et gris s'affrontèrent, s'entremêlant dans la fusion de l'acier et de l'émeraude, avant de se relâcher, impénétrables.

__

Voilà !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, même si on y voit pas énormément Scorpius :)

Je posterai le suivant, donc le 13, **vendredi soir prochain** !

Au programme, beaucoup de **Lily/ Scorpius**, une scène du **passé de Scorpius**, un cours de **Botanique** avec notre cher **Neville** & encore des **révélations** !

Une petite **review** pour me redonner le moral après cette rentrée déprimante ? (l)

En vous souhaitant **une bonne semaine**, et en espérant ne pas vous avoir déçu,

**Aleeeex'**


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour tout le monde :)_

_J'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne semaine ! Pour ma part, très très crevante, plein de boulot ! Et la suivante ne s'annonce pas mieux xD !_

_Bref me voilà quand même pour vous poster le **chapitre 13**, qui est un chapitre que j'aime assez, et qui, j'espère, **vous plaira** tout autant :) !_

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me lire & aussi à ceux qui me reviewent ! C'est à dire **Juliette, Mélissa, Nikita Lann, Pouchy **(tu m'as fait bien rire ! :D) & **Netphis **! Merci vraiment à tous de me motiver comme ça :D !_

_Bon, comme promis dans ce chapitre un petit cours de **Botanique**, du **Lily/Scorpius** & un élément du **passé** de notre Serpentard préféré (ou pas :p) !_

_Voilà, sur ce, je vous laisse lire ! Ah, et dernière petite précision, je mets une citation à chaque chapitre à partir de maintenant :p (une petite envie comme ça Mdr)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**-x-**

**Chapitre 13**

**-x-**

**Chaque homme est une histoire qui n'est identique à aucune autre [Alexis Carrel]**

**-x-**

**Mercredi 27 novembre 2022**

Lily travaillait seule à la bibliothèque depuis une heure environ sur un devoir que Lynne et Ellana avaient déjà terminé. Dans un quart d'heure, elle devrait se rendre à son cours de Botanique, et d'ici là, elle espérait avoir fini ses 30 cm de parchemin. Mais la jeune Potter avait toujours l'esprit tourmenté par Scorpius et les mystères qui l'entouraient, et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui, ni aucun signe lui indiquant qu'elle allait en avoir. Et cette fois-là, elle fut particulièrement agacée par le fait que ce soit toujours elle qui attende quelque chose de sa part. Par Merlin, ce n'était pas toujours à lui de tout décider ! Lily se redressa sur sa chaise en prenant une décision. Tant pis pour son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, le vieux Binns attendrait ! Elle allait utiliser les quelques minutes qui lui restaient avant le cours suivant pour grimper à la Volière et envoyer un message à Scorpius, lui fixant un rendez-vous pour le soir même.

Elle rangea ses affaires avec empressement, manquant de renverser sa bouteille d'encre au passage, et se précipita vers la sortie de la bibliothèque sous l'œil courroucé de la bibliothécaire. Marchant d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, elle se trouva en quelques minutes à la Volière, et s'approcha du premier hibou de l'école qu'elle vit. Lily sortit de son sac un bout de parchemin déchiré, et griffonna quelques mots à l'attention de son meilleur ami, en lui demandant de venir la rejoindre juste après le dîner, comme à leur habitude. Elle attacha le mot à la patte du hibou, et le regarda s'envoler par la fenêtre, en direction d'une autre partie du château. Brusquement, elle se rappela qu'elle avait cours et regarda sa montre. Par Merlin ! Elle était déjà en retard ! Cette fois, la jeune Potter courut dans les escaliers et dans les couloirs, et traversa les quatre premières serres au pas de course, pour faire une entrée fracassante dans la serre n°5 où tous les élèves étaient déjà installés. Le professeur Londubat, qu'elle connaissait assez bien par ses parents, la regarda, un air interrogatif sur son visage lunaire.

- Désolée, professeur… Je… J'étais à la bibliothèque… Et… s'excusa-t-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Elle savait qu'il ne la punirait pas, Neville était un professeur juste et qui pardonnait facilement, du moment qu'on ne réitérait pas l'incident. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir, et elle le remerciait d'un regard avant de rejoindre Lynne et Ellana, qui s'étaient installées au fond.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, nous allons pouvoir commencer, les cinquième année ! Qui peut me rappeler ce que nous avons vu la dernière fois ? Oui, Miss Russel ?

- Le cranson officinal, la livèche et l'achillée sternutatoire, monsieur ! Ce sont des plantes ayant pour propriété d'enflammer le cerveau, et elles entrent toutes trois dans la composition des filtres d'Embrouille et de Confusion.

- Très bien ! 5 points pour Gryffondor ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier une plante peu commune, la Tentacula Vénéneuse. Qui peut me dire la première caractéristique de cette plante ?

- Comme son nom l'indique, c'est une plante très dangereuse. Ses tentacules sont très vives et essaient d'attraper la moindre proie qui veut l'approcher. Mais ses feuilles ont une grande vertu médicinale, et sont très coûteuses, récita une dénommée Juliette. Elle produit également de petites graines noires qui appartiennent à la catégorie C des substances interdites à la vente par le Ministère de la Magie.

- Excellent, Miss Miles ! Encore 10 points pour Gryffondor ! Comme vous nous l'avez si bien expliqué, les feuilles de Tentacula sont très précieuses dans le domaine de la médecine. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, vous allez récolter vous même ces petits trésors que nous revendons à Ste Mangouste ! N'oubliez pas de mettre vos gants en peau de dragon, car la morsure de cette plante est extrêmement dangereuse !

Méticuleusement, tous les élèves se mirent au travail, et bien qu'un bruit de fond persistait, tous étaient concentrés dans leur tâche. Lily enfila ses gants en peau de dragon, rapidement imitée par Ellana et Lynne, et saisit son petit couteau d'argent dans son sac. Avec prudence, elle s'approcha de sa plante qui agitait ses lianes dans tous les sens, et, dans une extrême concentration, elle en saisit une au vol et sectionna une de ses petites feuilles dorées. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles se retrouvèrent vite en sueur, leurs bras endoloris par les coups cinglants que donnait la plante lorsque l'on essayait de l'approcher. Mais ce cours était différent de d'habitude pour une autre raison. Depuis le début, ni Lynne, ni Lily n'avaient prononcé le moindre mot, et, par conséquent, Ellana non plus. Assise entre les deux, elle leur adressait régulièrement des coups d'œil suspicieux. Finalement, la brune finit par prendre la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, toutes les deux ? Vous êtes vraiment bizarres, en ce moment ! Je sais bien que ce qui s'est passé a marqué tout le monde, mais quand même ! s'exclama-t-elle en les regardant à tour de rôle.

- Il n'y a rien du tout, Ellana, répondit Lynne d'un ton posé, les yeux toujours fixés sur sa plante, les bras tendus, guettant le bon moment pour s'y prendre.

- Effectivement, il n'y a rien du tout, renchérit la jeune Potter, plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

- Alors pourquoi tu es sur la défensive ? demanda Ellana d'un ton agacé.

- Je ne suis pas du tout sur la défensive ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! D'abord Al' qui me dit que je suis colérique, et toi ensuite, ça suffit ! Je ne vois simplement pas pourquoi tu poses ce genre de questions, siffla-t-elle.

- Peut-être parce que vous n'avez pas dit un mot depuis le début du cours, et d'ailleurs, vous ne dites plus grand chose en ce moment.

- Ellana, laisse tomber, tu veux. C'est juste que je suis fatiguée, je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment. Je n'y arrive pas, à vrai dire, je repense à tout ça, et… murmura-t-elle, les yeux baissés sur ses gants en peau de dragon.

Lily sentit sa colère redescendre brusquement face à la mine qu'affichait son amie. Elle n'avait toujours pas relevé les yeux, et ni elle, ni Ellana ne s'aventurèrent à dire quelque chose, souhaitant respecter son silence. Soudain, elle se redressa et fixa la brune d'un regard flamboyant.

- Je sais que je ne dois pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, et je n'en ai pas l'intention, mais il me faut juste un peu de temps pour ranger tout ça dans un coin de ma tête, tu comprends ?

- Bien sûr, Lynne, acquiesça-t-elle d'un ton plus doux. Mais Lily…

- Lily est sur les nerfs, comme nous tous, Ellana, l'interrompit-elle sagement.

Aucune des trois n'ajoutèrent quelque chose à cela, et elles se remirent au travail, sous le regard bienveillant de leur professeur de Botanique qui les encouragea en passant derrière elles. Il s'arrêta et observa quelques instants Juliette, qui, comme à son habitude agissait avec une dextérité étonnante et avait déjà rassemblé dans sa coupelle une trentaine de petites feuilles pointues.

- Votre talent est indéniable dans cette matière, Miss Miles ! 10 points pour Gryffondor ! s'exclama-t-il avec une expression joyeuse sur le visage.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna afin d'aller vérifier comment les Poufsouffle se débrouillaient avec leurs plantes, Ellana relança la conversation, question de détendre l'atmosphère quelque peu tendue entre elles.

- Pour quand est prévue la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger.

- Sûrement un peu avant Noël, répondit Lynne en coupant sa dixième feuille.

- Le samedi 21 décembre, d'après l'affiche placardée dans la salle commune, précisa Lily.

- Tu vas y aller avec James et Al' comme la dernière fois ?

- Sûrement, approuva-t-elle, mais je vais essayer de me libérer l'après-midi pour qu'on aille acheter les cadeaux de Noël ensemble, ça vous dirait ? proposa-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle souhaitait enjoué.

En vérité, penser à Noël était bien étrange pour Lily. Cette fête paraissait si lointaine à ses yeux, et si inaccessible… Elle était loin de l'esprit d'insouciance qui marquait habituellement cette partie de l'année, et elle savait qu'elle était bien loin également de n'avoir plus aucun soucis en tête. Car qui savait ce qu'il pouvait encore se passer avant les vacances ?

Mais avant que Lynne ne puisse répondre un hibou s'engouffra par une fenêtre ouverte de la serre et lâcha une lettre sur Lily avant de repartir par la où il était venu, sous les yeux étonnés des élèves. Le professeur Londubat ne s'était aperçut de rien, et continuait à expliquer à une de Serdaigle particulièrement robuste qu'il fallait s'y prendre avec douceur et précision pour parvenir à subtiliser une feuille à la plante. La jeune Potter se hâta de ramasser le parchemin tombé sur le sol, où elle reconnut l'écriture de Scorpius. Sans un mot, elle le rangea rapidement dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier devant le regard intrigué de ses amies.

- Tu n'ouvres pas ta lettre ? demanda la blonde.

- Non, ce n'est pas urgent, dit-elle avec un sourire. Encore James.

- Il t'écrit souvent en ce moment ! s'exclama Ellana. Que peux-tu donc tant avoir à lui raconter ?

- Pas grand chose, continua-t-elle de mentir avec conviction. En fait, c'est plutôt lui qui me raconte son nouveau boulot au Ministère, vous savez, il a fini par être engagé comme assistant au Département de la Justice Magique…

**-x-**

Une fois sorties du cours de Botanique, Lily abandonna ses amies et se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles. Elle poussa la porte grinçante et il lui parvint des bruits de sanglots étouffés. Soupirant, elle s'avança et observa quelques instants son reflet dans le miroir craquelé qui lui faisait face. Les gémissements se turent et Lily entendit un bruit d'éclaboussures. Comme à son habitude, Mimi Geignarde était allée se réfugier dans les canalisations. La jeune Potter entra dans une cabine, et referma la porte derrière. Elle préférait prendre toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas se faire voir. Enfin, elle put sortir le parchemin qu'elle avait rangé dans sa poche, et le déplia avec des gestes fébriles.

**-x- Lettre de Scorpius Malefoy à Lily Potter, datée du mercredi 27 novembre 2022 –x-**

_Lily,_

_Pour ma part, je ne vois aucun problème à ce que l'on se donne rendez-vous ce soir._

_Réfléchis simplement à ce que tu veux me dire ou me demander, et à ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois, car je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis._

_A bientôt, dans ce cas,_

_Scorpius_

**-x-**

Comme prévu, Lily était au rendez-vous à l'heure. Mais Scorpius, comme la fois précédente, se faisait attendre. Impatiente, la jeune Potter s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant. En ce moment, elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à patienter, qui plus est seule dans un couloir à peine éclairé du septième étage. Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas et tourna la tête, pensant que c'était Scorpius qui arrivait. Mais elle s'était trompée, et à l'angle du couloir, venait d'apparaître une grande silhouette qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se redressa légèrement et essaya d'apercevoir le visage de l'inconnu qui marchait dans sa direction. Elle dut attendre qu'il se trouve à quelques mètres d'elle et qu'il soit éclairé par la lumière. C'était un Serpentard, sûrement de sixième ou septième année, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais remarqué. Grand, les cheveux bruns et les yeux orageux, il la fixait d'un air qui ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille. Et puis, que faisait-il là ? Il n'y avait rien à faire à cet étage pour qui ne connaissait pas la Salle sur Demande. Inconsciemment, elle se colla un peu plus sur le mur, priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas pour l'insulter et que Scorpius arrive à ce moment là. Car dans ce cas là, il serait vraiment très dur de lui faire croire que c'était juste une coïncidence.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, se contentant de la toiser, une moue mauvaise sur le visage, avant de continuer son chemin. Lily souffla de soulagement en observant le Serpentard disparaître au coin du couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Scorpius apparut à son tour, et se dirigea vers elle, impénétrable, ses yeux gris brillants dans la faible lumière. Il l'observa quelques instants, mais la jeune Potter le pressa de faire apparaître la salle.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Je t'expliquerai une fois à l'intérieur, s'il te plait, _dépêche toi ! _s'exclama-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un regard incompréhensif mais obtempéra tout de même devant l'empressement de sa meilleure amie. Une fois que la porte ait apparue, elle s'engouffra la première à l'intérieur, et s'assit avec un air soulagé sur une des deux chaises. Scorpius entra à son tour et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Il y a un type qui est passé dans le couloir, un élève… soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Un type ? demanda-t-il en la fixant.

- Un Serpentard. Brun, les yeux gris, assez grand, expliqua-t-elle rapidement. J'avais peur qu'il repasse et qu'il nous voit.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, Lily reprit la parole.

- Enfin, ça n'a plus d'importance, il est parti, maintenant. Je voulais te dire… J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit la semaine dernière.

- Et ? murmura-t-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle, sur la deuxième chaise.

- Et… Je pense que tu as raison, dit-elle d'un ton ferme qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Je ne te demanderais pas si tu es à l'origine de ce qui s'est passé vendredi dernier, je préfère encore rester dans l'incertitude…

Scorpius ne répondit pas, se contentant de dévisager sa meilleure amie d'un regard pénétrant. Quelques secondes se passèrent, et Lily reprit la parole.

- Toutefois, tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus par rapport à ton père. Et après tout, tu ne peux pas non te plaindre, car c'est quand même toi qui m'a mise sur la piste, poursuivit la jeune Potter.

- Peut-être, mais je me réserve le droit de ne pas répondre à certaines questions, répondit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

- Pourquoi ton père est comme ça, Scorpius ? Il doit bien avoir une raison… murmura-t-elle doucement.

- Je ne sais pas. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? C'est un Malefoy. Et après tout, il a raison, déclara-t-il d'un ton nonchalant, pour réussir quelque chose, il vaut mieux être méchant. Au moins, on se fait respecter.

_Et on ne souffre pas,_ pensa Lily amèrement. C'était un avantage, l'égoïsme et la méchanceté empêchaient de ressentir de la tristesse ou même du remord. Et à ce moment là, Merlin savait qu'elle aurait aimé ne plus ressentir ces sentiments.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, si ?

- D'après ma mère, non, répliqua le Serpentard, les yeux toujours plantés dans les iris émeraudes de sa meilleure amie. Laisse-moi te raconter exactement ce qu'elle m'a dit…

**-x- Flash-back –x-**

**Manoir Malefoy**

Astoria Malefoy, née Greengrass, se tenait dans le salon, observant à travers les carreaux étincelants le grand parc qui entourait le Manoir. La pièce était spacieuse, et un seul coup d'œil suffisait pour pouvoir affirmer que les habitants de ce Manoir avaient une fortune colossale. Tout était d'une propreté impeccable. Au fond de la pièce, se dressait une grande cheminée majestueuse éteinte. Au centre, de confortables sofas et fauteuils étaient disposés de manière à accueillir des invités et à pouvoir discuter avec eux autour de la petit table basse sur laquelle était posée un chandelier. Il faisait encore très clair dans la pièce, malgré l'heure tardive. C'était l'été, et une brise chaude vint effleurer les cheveux d'Astoria lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte-fenêtre. Un Elfe de Maison se hâta derrière elle, mais elle ne se retourna pas, perdue dans sa contemplation.

Un petit garçon entra dans la pièce sans bruit. Il observa sa mère quelques instants à son insu, et s'approcha, contournant les sofas et s'arrêtant aux côtés de sa mère.

- Oh, tu es rentré, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête vers lui, revenant à la réalité.

Il acquiesça, ses yeux gris fixés sur un paon qui faisait la roue non loin de là. Astoria en profita pour le détailler quelques instants. Ses cheveux blonds étaient soigneusement coiffés, son maintient parfait, et aucune tâche ne venait gâcher ses vêtements. Scorpius avait eu huit ans quelques jours auparavant, mais tout dans son visage montrait qu'il n'était déjà plus vraiment enfant : de son visage fin, en passant par son nez légèrement pointu, jusqu'à la lueur d'intelligence qui brillait dans ses yeux. Astoria retint un soupir. Il était le portrait craché de son père, à quelques détails près. Drago en avait fait ce qu'il en avait voulu, c'est-à-dire un petit garçon fier de son nom et de son sang.

Scorpius tourna la tête vers sa mère, et soutint son regard durant quelques secondes, avant qu'elle détourne les yeux.

- Ca s'est bien passé avec ton père ? demanda-t-elle doucement en se tordant les mains devant le visage impénétrable de son fils.

- Pourquoi agit-il comme ça ? interrogea-t-il à son tour en éludant la question de sa mère.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? murmura-t-elle, sachant très bien de quoi il retournait.

- Pourquoi mon père ne me considère-t-il pas comme son fils ? dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Astoria ferma les yeux. C'était ce à quoi elle s'était attendu, et pourtant, que pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle était là pour lui et qu'elle l'aimait, elle aurait voulu l'embrasser comme n'importe quelle mère embrasse son enfant, elle aurait voulu le rassurer. Mais Scorpius ne voulait rien de cela, elle le savait. Il était droit et impénétrable comme son père. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et s'agenouilla auprès de lui, des larmes brouillant ses yeux noirs.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Scorpius… chuchota-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de son fils. Il ne te hait pas, tu sais…

- Alors pourquoi agit-il de la sorte ?

Scorpius ne montrait aucun sentiment face à la détresse de sa mère. Une larme roula sur la peau pâle d'Astoria, et elle s'approcha de son fils pour l'enlacer. Tandis qu'elle serrait contre elle le corps de son fils, lui ne répondit pas à cette étreinte, peu habitué aux démonstrations de ce genre, se contentant de l'observer avec un regard où perçait la pitié. Elle sembla se ressaisir et le lâcha.

- Alors, pourquoi ? insista-t-il.

- Parce qu'il… Parce qu'il a… changé… Depuis le jour où ta grand mère est morte…

Le jeune Malefoy plissa les yeux en entendant cette réponse, puis tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, laissant sa mère toujours agenouillée devant la fenêtre. Astoria se sentait impuissante et son désespoir prit le dessus. Alors, elle ne put retenir plus longtemps les larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues sans plus aucune retenue, tandis que la blessure au fond d'elle-même semblait s'agrandir sous le poids de sa tristesse.

**-x- Fin du flash-back –x-**

- Ma mère a toujours été très sentimentale, conclut-il. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que mon père et elle ne s'entendent plus vraiment.

Lily acquiesça, et ils restèrent quelques instants en silence. Elle se sentait fatiguée et lourde, et son esprit était toujours entouré de cette brume qui ne se dissipait pas. Une centaine de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais elle savait qu'il serait inutile de les poser, car Scorpius refuserait d'y répondre.

Lui se contentait de l'observer, tout aussi impénétrable que neuf ans auparavant.

- Je vais y aller, Scorpius, je suis fatiguée… Et puis, sincèrement, j'ai beau chercher, tout ça ne me mène à rien, murmura-t-elle.

Le Serpentard acquiesça, et elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte.

- Bonne nuit, Lily, lança-t-il avant qu'elle ne sorte de la pièce.

- Bonne nuit, Scorpius, répondit-elle dans un dernier regard.

Il regarda la porte se refermer derrière la silhouette de sa meilleure amie et soupira. Cette fois, c'était elle qui était partie. Et ça ne s'était encore jamais produit. Lily changeait, c'était certain, mais elle ne changeait pas dans le bon sens. Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit, et il quitta la pièce en jetant un dernier regard sur la chaise où Lily s'était assise.

_Pourvu que je me trompe… _pensa-t-il.

* * *

_Voilàà !_

_Le prochain chapitre sera posté **vendredi prochain**, donc le **18** il me semble :)_

_Au programme, le retour de **Harry** à Poudlard, une petite discussion **Lily/ Scorpius** & le retour des deux **mystèrieux(ses) inconnu(e)s** !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et si l'envie vous prend laissez moi une **petite review** (les moyennes et grandes sont aussi acceptées, hein :p) pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D_

_A vendredi prochain ! Une bonne semaine à tous :)_

_**Aleeex'**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! :D_

_J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués par votre semaine :p ! Pour ma part, c'était déjà **mieux** que la semaine dernière ! Enfin bon, quand même énormément de **boulot**, si bien que je n'ai même pas encore fini le chapitre 15 :( ! Je vous fait confiance pour me motiver Mdr ! Surtout que ce week end, entre les sorties et les devoirs... (a) !_

_Bref.** Un TRES TRES TRES TRES GRAND MERCI** à tous ceux qui me lisent & à ceux qui me mettent des reviews ! Vous n'imaginez même pas combien **ça me fait plaisir** de voir que ma fic plait un minimum :D ! Donc pour le chapitre précédent, je remercie tout particulièrement **Nikita Lann, Mélissa, Lucile, Pouchy **(Scorpinouchou, c'était très mignon :p)**, Caella, Ma Juliette de compétition :p, & nerilkaa** ! Vraiment, **merci** beaucoup :) !_

_Revenons à nos moutons, ou plus précisement à notre **chapitre 14 **:p ! Comme promis **SuperHarry** (ou pas) est de **retour** (pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ;) ok, j'arrête, je m'enfonce :D) ainsi que nos deux **mystérieux(ses) inconnu(e)s** (par contre, eux, on sait pas trop :p) ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous **plaira**, et sur ce, je vous laisse le découvrir ;) !_

_En espèrant ne pas vous décevoir,_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**-x-**

**Chapitre 14**

**-x-**

**L'angoisse. Réaction inévitable de l'être face à l'inconnu qui l'enserre. [Fernand Ouellette]**

**-x-**

**Jeudi 28 novembre 2022**

Lily et Ellana marchaient avec empressement dans les couloirs déserts, que la lumière déclinante du jour n'éclairaient que faiblement. La jeune Potter avait accepté d'accompagner son amie remettre à sa professeur de Divination le devoir qu'elle aurait du lui rendre le matin. Ellana n'avait pas eu le temps de le finir pour le matin même, et avait demandé à Mrs Rowland de l'autoriser à lui remettre dans la soirée. Heureusement pour elle, Mrs Rowland aimait bien Ellana, et avait accepté sans réticence la proposition de son élève. C'est pourquoi toutes deux se hâtaient à présent en direction de la Tour Nord où se trouvait la salle de Divination.

En tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, elles entendirent des pas. Intriguées, elles tendirent l'oreille. Qui donc pouvait se promener dans un coin aussi reculé du château à une heure pareille ? Mais à bien entendre, les bruits étaient trop rapprochés pour appartenir à une personne qui marchait. Non, cette personne courrait, c'était certain. Lily eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu une scène semblable, et lorsqu'elles purent apercevoir une silhouette haletante arriver en face d'elles, Lily comprit. Il y avait eu une deuxième agression. La Gryffondor sentit son amie se crisper à côté d'elle, tandis que la personne se rapprochait. A présent, elles pouvaient très bien entendre ses sanglots étouffés et quelques instants plus tard, elle aperçurent son blason à l'effigie de Gryffondor se dessiner dans l'obscurité. C'était une jeune fille, et il leur sembla qu'elle devait être en troisième année tout au plus. Mais à leur approche, la silhouette ne ralentit pas, et poursuivit sa course, devant les yeux ébahis d'Ellana.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse de l'inconnue.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, et quelques instants plus tard, elle disparut définitivement de leur champ de vision, engloutit par l'obscurité du couloir. Ellana sembla vouloir la suivre, mais avant qu'elle ait amorcé le moindre mouvement pour avancer dans sa direction, Lily posa sa main sur son bras, l'incitant à ne pas bouger. Surprise, la brune se tourna vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard, dans lequel perçait une étincelle de panique.

- Laisse tomber, elle doit avoir des problèmes de cœur, c'est sensible à cet âge, plaisanta Lily d'un ton léger en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi futile, Lily, tu n'as pas vu son air effrayé ? dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Non, Ellana, soupira-t-elle avec résignation. Que veux-tu voir dans cette obscurité ? Je suis certaine qu'elle n'avait rien de grave. Allez, viens, si tu arrives trop tard tu vas encore te prendre une retenue.

Ellana semblait à moitié convaincue par les arguments de son amie mais se laissa quand même entraîner dans les couloirs sombres du château, quelque peu rassurée. Lily, quant à elle, était étrangement peu surprise de cette récidive, et n'y éprouvait qu'un faible malaise. Peut-être était-ce du à cet étau qui compressait sa poitrine continuellement qu'elle avait perdu la faculté ressentir des émotions fortes, comme si le peu d'air qui lui restait mettait ses peurs et ses angoisses en sourdine. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait quand même pas réprimer sa curiosité naturellement exacerbée par la moindre chose. Les questions ne cessaient de se heurter dans sa tête, toutes aussi vaines à être résolues les unes que les autres. Et parmi elles, deux ressortaient du lot, rythmant son quotidien. _Quel était le plan de Scorpius ? Et pourquoi tenait-il tant à son aboutissement ?_

**-x-**

**Vendredi 29 novembre 2022**

Les élèves prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans une ambiance austère, comme tous les jours depuis une semaine. Peu parlaient, tous étrangement calmes et tendus, et même les professeurs commençaient à s'inquiéter de cette morosité permanente. Dans les esprits, tout ceci était inconsciemment comme un prémisse d'angoisse à venir et comme si Poudlard était le théâtre où allait se jouer la plus grande et la plus sombre tragédie du siècle. La menace invisible planait au-dessus de toutes les têtes, et le fait que celle-ci soit complètement inconnue de tous renforçait cette peur grandissante.

Soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans cette direction, tandis que la directrice avançait au milieu des tables, accompagnée d'un grand homme brun aux yeux verts, et à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Sur son passage, les murmures se firent de plus en plus forts, et il y eut quelques premières années qui le montrèrent vivement du doigt en chuchotant avec empressement quelque chose à leur voisin. Lui ne semblait que très peu gêné par ces réactions qu'il causait, et se contentait de suivre Miss McKey, scrutant la foule des élèves. Il ne fit aucun signe qui puisse laisser penser que deux de ses enfants se trouvaient parmi eux, car il comprenait combien cela pouvait mettre mal à l'aise, et Lily et Albus lui en furent très reconnaissant.

La directrice s'arrêta à mi-parcourt, et réclama le silence qui se fit immédiatement.

- S'il vous plait ! Comme vous le voyez, Mr Potter ici présent a eu la gentillesse de se déplacer afin de venir donner quelques cours de défenses contre les forces du Mal. La plupart d'entre vous – sauf les première année, bien entendu – on déjà assisté à ses cours, mais aujourd'hui, il se contentera de s'occuper des septième année, afin de les aider au mieux dans leur préparation pour les A.S.P.I.C. qu'ils devront passer à la fin de l'année. Il a accepté également de prendre une ou deux classes de sixième année qui ont habituellement cours de défense contre les forces du Mal le vendredi. J'espère vivement que vous ferez tous et toutes honneur à votre Maison, et que Mr Potter n'aura pas à attribuer des sanctions à l'un de vous. Les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle de septième année sont priés de le retrouver dans dix minutes dans leur salle de cours habituelle pour un double cours de deux heures, et les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle – toujours de septième année – l'y rejoindront lorsque le premier cours sera terminé. Quant aux sixième année, ce sera pour cette après-midi. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une excellente journée !

Miss McKey s'avança alors à la table des professeurs et s'assit parmi eux, tandis que le père de Lily et d'Albus saluait chaleureusement les enseignants, en s'arrêtant tout particulièrement à Neville afin de discuter tranquillement. Aux tables des quatre maisons, l'arrivée soudaine du célèbre Harry Potter remit du baume au cœur à la plupart des élèves, dissipant quelque peu la chape de plomb. Chez les Gryffondor, Albus se tourna vers sa sœur, un air maussade sur le visage.

- Il a fait exprès de prendre les septième année, n'est-ce pas ? grogna-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

- C'est ton père, lui reprocha Lynne. En plus, il a le tact de faire comme si de rien n'était en te voyant. Tu devrais lui en être reconnaissant !

Albus, ignorant tout de la situation de la Gryffondor s'apprêtait à lui répliquer d'un ton indigné, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un coup de pied venant de sa sœur lui intimant de se taire. Furieux, il se tourna vers elle, et aperçut son air sérieux. Fronçant les sourcils, il réfléchit quelques instants, puis préféra ne rien dire, avant de se tourner vers Victor pour entamer une discussion un peu plus agréable.

**-x-**

- Alors, Harry ! s'exclama Neville d'un ton jovial en lui serrant la main. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Harry lui sourit et se tourna quelques instants vers les quatre grandes tables alignées où les élèves discutaient, visiblement plus animés qu'avant son arrivée.

- Shacklebolt m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé vendredi dernier, expliqua-t-il, les yeux toujours perdus dans l'immensité de la salle. J'ai préféré venir vérifier moi-même que tout va bien.

- Oh… oui… Cette histoire… répondit-il avec inquiétude.

- Bizarre tout ça, non ?

- Oui, approuva Neville d'un ton anxieux. Et le pire, c'est que nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'il a bien pu se passer…

- Le Ministre m'a dit que vous pensiez à une mauvaise blague.

- Oui, c'est vrai… Mais ce cri… frissonna le professeur de Botanique. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse imiter ça… Tu sais, durant quelques secondes, j'ai cru que j'étais remonté des années en arrière, au moment de la guerre…

Les deux hommes ne parlèrent plus quelques instants, tous deux plongés dans leurs souvenirs de cette époque qui les avait marqué au plus profond d'eux-mêmes.

- Comment vont les élèves ? s'enquit Harry.

- Hé bien… Comment dire ? Je pense qu'ils sont encore sous le choc, c'est certain, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a aussi autre chose. Mais quoi ? Je serais incapable de l'expliquer clairement. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils sont beaucoup trop calmes et soucieux pour que ce soit normal… Un peu comme si une menace invisible planait au-dessus de leurs têtes, et que ni eux, ni les professeurs, n'en connaissent la nature, tout en sentant sur leurs épaules ce danger… Enfin, c'est sûrement exagéré, mais je pense que tu as compris ce que je cherchais à t'expliquer.

- Oui… murmura Harry d'un ton inquiet. Je vais aller voir ça, alors… J'espère que ce n'est pas aussi important que tu as l'air de le dire…

Neville acquiesça et ils sortirent ensemble de la Grande Salle, avant de se séparer à un croisement de couloir.

- Je passerais te voir avant de repartir, et au fait, Ginny m'a harcelé pour que je te propose de venir dîner à la maison un de ces quatre, j'espère que tu viendras ?

- Bien sûr, Harry, sourit Neville en lui serrant à nouveau la main.

**-x-**

A présent, la journée était terminée et Lily, Lynne, Ellana, Albus et Victor remontait lentement dans leur salle commune tout en discutant des évènements de la journée. Albus et Victor avaient eu cours de défenses contre les forces du Mal toute la matinée, et le frère de Lily avait été obligé de constater que Lynne avait eu raison, et que, bien qu'il ait eu cours avec son père une bonne partie de la journée, celui-ci l'avait traité comme les autres élèves, sans faire de remarques ou de commentaires particulièrement agaçants. Ils allaient emprunter l'escalier menant au premier étage lorsque quelqu'un les héla. Les Gryffondor se retournèrent, et aperçurent leur père qui s'avançait vers eux.

- On vous laisse, à tout à l'heure, souffla Ellana en entraînant Lynne et Victor à sa suite.

Lily la remercia du regard, tandis que son père la saluait en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Comment ça va ? demanda-t-il aux deux frère et sœur.

- Très bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, répondit Albus.

Harry leur proposa d'aller s'asseoir dans une salle de classe vide afin de parler un peu, et ils acquiescèrent en lui emboîtant le pas. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes sans parler, avant de pénétrer dans la classe où se déroulaient habituellement les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. D'un coup de baguette, Harry alluma quelques bougies et ils s'installèrent sur les chaises de classe.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu, papa ? s'enquit Lily, poussée par un élan de curiosité. Je veux dire, tu n'étais pas venu de toute l'année… Je sais que les récents évènements peuvent t'inquiéter, mais tout le monde va bien, le Ministre a du te le dire, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Évidemment, elle se doutait de sa réponse. L'angoisse qui planait dans le château ne devait être invisible à personne, et son père avait sûrement voulu en savoir un peu plus, quitte à mener lui même son enquête. Mais ce qui intéressait Lily, c'étaient les résultats de cette « investigation », car son père était loin d'être idiot, et de plus, il avait eu les Serpentard de septième année en cours, dont Scorpius…

- Je voulais voir comment vous alliez, tous les deux, et aussi comment vont les autres élèves, bien entendu, répondit-il en l'observant de ses yeux émeraudes. Neville m'avait parlé d'une drôle d'ambiance qui régnait dans le château, mais pour ma part, j'ai trouvé les élèves relativement normaux. Je pense que le calme et la tension qui stagnent sont justes des restes de ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi dernier. Et pour ce qui est de la personne à qui a appartenu ce hurlement, elle reste un mystère entier à mes yeux…

_Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, _pensa Lily_, c'est que son arrivée avait agit sur les élèves comme l'effet d'un baume réparateur. Efficace, certes, mais éphémère. _Mais la jeune Potter se garda bien de lui signaler, car inquiéter son père un peu plus qu'il l'était déjà était totalement inutile.

- Et comment se sont passés tes cours ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait détaché.

- Les Serpentard se sont tenus à carreau ? railla Albus.

- Curieusement, oui, sourit leur père. Ils sont moins insupportables qu'à mon époque, on dirait !

- Tu n'as pas du rencontrer Malefoy, alors, grimaça le Gryffondor.

- Si, d'ailleurs, il est le portrait craché de son père à l'époque, plaisanta-t-il. Mais dans l'ensemble, le cours s'est plutôt bien passé. Par contre, est-ce que l'un de vous deux connaît un certain David Petterson ? poursuivit-il plus sérieusement.

- Oh, oui, Lily le connaît même _très bien_, répondit l'aîné avec un sourire ironique devant l'air outré de sa sœur.

- Albus, la ferme ! ragea-t-elle.

Harry observa ses deux enfants se chamailler quelques minutes, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Alors comme ça Lily le connaissait bien ? Au bout de quelques instants, Albus et sa sœur se calmèrent, et cette dernière se tourna vers son père, lui adressant la parole d'un ton parfaitement calme qui contrastait beaucoup avec celui qu'elle avait employé seulement quelques minutes auparavant.

- En effet, je le connais un peu. Mais pourquoi poses-tu la question ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il agissait un peu bizarrement pendant mon cours avec les sixième année. On aurait dit qu'il m'évitait, j'ai trouvé ça étrange, mais si tu le connais…

- Qu'il t'évitait ? s'étonna Lily. Ce n'est pas du tout son style. Habituellement, il n'est pas vraiment du genre à être timide.

- Ca, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, ajouta Albus avec une moue railleuse.

- Albus ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers lui comme une furie.

- Albus, laisse ta sœur tranquille, intervint Harry en ne pouvant retenir un sourire.

Lily fusilla son frère du regard avant de lui tourner résolument le dos, préférant s'intéresser à un aquarium où nageaient deux Strangulots.

- Hé bien, je suppose qu'il était juste intimidé à la rencontre de son futur beau-père, dans ce cas ! s'exclama Harry en riant, devant l'air révolté de sa fille.

- Papa ! Ne me dis pas que tu crois ce que dit cet idiot ? se révulsa-t-elle en pointant son frère du doigt.

- Bien sûr que non, Lily, répondit-il avec un sourire taquin. Je sais bien que si c'était le cas, tu te serais empressé de me le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, priant Merlin de lui accorder un moment de grâce.

- Tu sais bien que je plaisante, Lily, sourit Harry en s'approchant d'elle. C'est fou comme tu peux ressembler à ta mère quand tu es en colère… Au fait, nous avions pensé que ça pourrait vous plaire de partir un peu pendant les vacances de Noël. On passerait la première semaine ici, et pour la deuxième, on aurait bien envisagé de partir dans le sud de la France, avec les Weasley…

- C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma Albus. Ce serait vraiment génial ! James viendrait aussi ?

- Ca, il faudra lui demander, je ne sais pas s'il a du temps à accorder aux vacances avec ses nouvelles responsabilités, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil entendu. Donc c'est d'accord ? Je peux prévenir les Weasley ?

Albus acquiesça vivement, suivi par Lily qui se força à prendre un air joyeux, et les trois Potter se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, au grand soulagement de la cadette, qui, il fallait l'avouer, en avait assez des gamineries des deux autres. Habituellement, elle aurait rit avec eux, mais depuis quelques temps, elle était maussade et renfermée, et devait se forcer pour prendre part aux discussions alentours. Et cet étau, qui lui serrait la poitrine, et qui ne voulait pas la lâcher ! Lily aurait donné cher pour être complètement indifférente aux évènements qui se déroulaient à Poudlard devant ses yeux impuissants. Être froide et impénétrable comme Scorpius. Elle soupira et chassa ces pensées dans un coin de sa tête. Elle était loin, la Lily agréable du début d'année. Bien loin…

**-x-**

**Samedi 30 novembre 2022**

- Lily, tu vas bien ?

Scorpius et Lily étaient dans la Salle sur Demande depuis une demi-heure environ, lovés dans les coussins comme à leur habitude. En posant cette question, le Serpentard avait tourné la tête vers elle, et leurs deux regards se trouvèrent.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? répondit-elle en détournant la tête.

Il ne répondit pas et l'observa quelques instants, perdu dans des pensées bien étrangères à la jeune Gryffondor. Quant à elle, elle faisait tout ce qui était en ses moyens pour ne pas céder à la tentation, et tourner à nouveau la tête pour se plonger dans ses yeux à la fois aimés et redoutés. Mais il fit quelque chose à laquelle Lily ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde. Quelque chose d'à la fois surprenant et inimaginable, quelque chose que jamais elle n'aurait attendu de la part de son meilleur ami. Tandis qu'elle réalisait avec difficulté ce qu'il faisait, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer dangereusement, lui en faisant presque mal sous l'étreinte de l'étau qui l'enserrait. Scorpius lui avait pris la main. Il lui avait pris la main et la serrait maladroitement entre ses doigts pâles. Elle ne voulait pas détourner la tête, car elle sentait encore sur elle le poids du regard de son meilleur ami, mais elle fut incapable de résister plus longtemps et tourna la tête, affichant avec difficulté un air neutre.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas… Je te trouve… Différente… murmura-t-il.

Contre toute attente, la douleur qu'elle éprouvait à la poitrine s'apaisa, et elle afficha un haussement de sourcils presque dédaigneux en observant son meilleur ami.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu dis ça, répliqua-t-elle en dégageant sa main doucement.

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, la réponse de la jeune Potter ayant quelque peu refroidi l'atmosphère. Et puis, au bout de quelques minutes, elle changea de sujet, et se mit à parler des vacances de Noël, au plus grand dam de Scorpius. Mais leur conversation ne dura pas très longtemps, et, après s'être excusée, elle se leva, lui dit bonsoir et quitta la pièce devant l'air impénétrable de son meilleur ami. Une fois partie, il laissa pointer la lueur d'inquiétude qu'il refoulait et soupira. _Il était presque sûr d'avoir raison, et pourtant, cela lui semblait tellement invraisemblable… Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne voulait pas y croire ? Parce que la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était d'avoir raison ?_

**-x-**

**Au même instant, à l'autre bout du château**

Dans un couloir sombre du septième étage, deux personnes discutaient avec animation.

- Alors, où ça en est ? demanda la première silhouette.

- Ca avance, murmura l'autre. Doucement, mais sûrement. Il ne devrait plus tarder à s'en rendre compte, maintenant. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

- Et à ce moment là, il sera trop tard, ricana la plus grande des deux. _Quel dommage…_

* * *

_Walaaa ;) !_

_J'espère que je ne vous ai **pas déçus **:) Alors, avez vous une **idée** des deux **inconnu(e)s** ou toujours pas ? :D _

_Dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera sans doute posté **vendredi prochain**, c'est-à-dire le 25 septembre, on avancera un peu plus dans le temps, c'est à dire que trois semaines s'écouleront :). Au programme, le retour de **David** que vous adorez tous (si,si :p), un peu de **Scorpius**, et le début des **vacances** au Manoir Potter !_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite **review** d'encouragement pour me dire ce que vous en **pensez** :D Ou même pour me **motiver** à l'écriture de mes chapitres **15 et 16** (a)_

_A vendredi prochain ! Et **merci** à tous d'avoir pris le temps de me lire :)_

_**Aleeeex'**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine :) ! Moi je suis happy d'être enfin en **WEEK END** :D ! Bon, c'est sans compter le livre que je dois lire pour la semaine prochaine, les deux fiches d'analyse dessus, le découpage technique et le scénario que j'ai à faire xD ! Bref' tout ça pour dire que - HONTE A MOI -** je n'ai pas commencé le chapitre 16** ! Pastaper :D_

_Un **GRAAAAAAAAND MERCII** à tous mes **lecteurs** & **revieweurs**, donc pour le chapitre précédent: **Juliette, Nikita Lann **(on ne m'avait encore jamais demandé d'écrire des chapitres avec des fautes Mdrr :D En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !), **Mélissa, Pouchy **(tu m'as encore fait passer un bon moment en lisant ta review :D Toujours pliée en les lisant !), **Caella, Lucile & nerilkaa.** _

_Pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous **plaira**, car il est **révélateur** & **important** pour la suite ! Comme promis, le retour de **SuperDavid** & un **Flash Back** un peu spécial ! :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos **impressions/ critiques** !_

_Sur ce, je n'ai que deux mots à dire: **BONNE LECTURE** !_

* * *

**-x-**

**Chapitre 15**

**-x-**

**Le meurtre est l'ultime échec de la parole [Jean-Michel Bessette]**

Les vacances de Noël étaient dans quelques jours, mais au château, l'ambiance n'était pas plus aux festivités que trois semaines auparavant. Au lieu d'aller en diminuant comme l'avait prédit Harry Potter, l'angoisse ne cessait de s'accroître, planant au dessus de toutes les têtes telle un oiseau de mauvaise augure. Le mystérieux hurlement était resté non-identifié, accentuant encore plus cette terreur qui s'immisçait entre les élèves comme une coulée de sueur froide.

Lily avait revu Scorpius sans toutefois réussir à en savoir davantage sur son plan ou sur son père. Le temps passait, et elle devenait de plus en plus maussade et renfermée, ne parvenant pas à dissiper cette brume qui accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de ressasser toutes les questions qui la hantaient jour après jour ; les vacances approchant, la dose de travail se faisait lourde ainsi que les évaluations de plus en plus régulières. Tout cela dans le but « de préparer aux épreuves de B.U.S.E », comme ne cessaient de le répéter les professeur au plus grand dam des élèves de cinquième année.

**Jeudi 19 décembre 2022**

Exténuées, Lily, Lynne et Ellana sortaient toutes trois de la Grande Salle après y avoir dîné. Elles marchaient en silence, trop fatiguées pour parler comme tous les élèves qui les entouraient. Car même si la peur était bien présente, en fin de journée elle se transformait plutôt en fatigue pesante qui les enfonçait dans un sommeil agité. La jeune Potter, quant à elle, ne disait rien non plus mais se contentait d'observer ses camarades qui sortaient en même temps qu'elles. A leur côté, un groupe de Poufsouffle de première année, et devant eux un groupe de Gryffondor composé de troisième et quatrième année. L'un d'eux se retourna, et Lily aperçut quelques instants son visage éclairé par une torche.

Le teint très pâle, les cheveux indisciplinés, et ce regard où brillait la même lueur que la Gryffondor avait repéré chez certains élèves. Cette étincelle étrange qui l'interpellait, qu'elle avait vu dans le regard des deux élèves qu'elle savait s'être fait agressé. Soudainement, elle comprit. Cette lueur n'était autre que celle qui avait animé son propre regard lors de sa première année, au moment où Scorpius lui avait révélé ses immenses pouvoirs. Au moment où il avait entaillé sa main. Elle se souvenait d'avoir été réveillée le lendemain par une douleur cuisante, et était descendue dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde afin de se mettre un peu d'eau sur le visage et de soigner sa plaie sans avoir les filles du dortoir sur le dos. Elle revit très clairement le reflet de son visage blafard au dessus d'un lavabo des toilettes. Et son regard, mélange d'incompréhension et de peur face à cette magie inconnue d'elle.

**Samedi 21 décembre 2022**

Comme prévu, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait lieu ce jour là, et Lily devait passer la matinée avec ses deux frères, pour ensuite rejoindre ses amies en début d'après-midi. Mais la jeune Potter était devenue bien trop indifférente à toutes ces festivités qui remettaient du baume au cœur à Lynne et Ellana. Elles avaient toutes les trois prévu de passer l'après-midi à faire les magasins de Pré-Au-Lard dans le but de faire le plein de cadeaux de Noël. Mais tout cela était loin de la réjouir, et c'est d'un pas lourd qu'elle descendit l'escalier du dortoir des filles. De plus, elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait acheter à ses parents. Elle soupira. Les cadeaux de Noël étaient devenus une véritable corvée, et elle n'y éprouvait vraiment plus aucun plaisir. Qu'est-ce qui serait susceptible de plaire au célèbre Harry Potter ? Tout était tellement simple lorsque l'on était enfant ! Un dessin suffisait amplement à ravir un adulte, alors qu'aujourd'hui, il fallait se creuser la tête pour trouver quelque chose de vraisemblable à offrir.

- Hé, doucement ! s'exclama quelqu'un que Lily venait de bousculer sans y faire attention.

La Gryffondor revint brutalement à la réalité, et s'aperçut que la personne n'était autre que David.

- Oh, excuse-moi. Je pensais à autre chose et je n'ai pas fait attention.

- Oui, je vois ça, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme était déjà emmitouflé dans sa cape, son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison autour du cou, visiblement prêt à partir pour Pré-Au-Lard. Quelques flocons de neige s'étaient perdus dans ses cheveux bruns et fondaient doucement dans la chaleur ambiante de la salle commune. Apparemment, il devait être sorti dans le parc ou à la Volière. Ses yeux bleus scrutaient Lily d'un air inquisiteur et son teint était plus pâle que d'habitude. Mais cette blancheur était devenue monnaie courante parmi les élèves de Poudlard depuis que l'angoisse régnait sur le château.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu l'occasion de se parler, murmura Lily en lui rendant son regard.

- C'est vrai… D'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être que l'on trouve un moment avant les vacances, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui, mais dans la journée ça risque d'être difficile, répondit-elle d'un ton désolé. J'ai prévu de passer la matinée avec mes frères, et cet après-midi j'ai promis à Lynne et Ellana que je faisais les boutiques de Pré-au-Lard avec elles… Pourquoi pas ce soir, quand on rentrera…

- D'accord, on a qu'à se retrouver ici après le dîner, dans ce cas, acquiesça-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Lily approuva et après l'avoir salué, elle franchit le portrait de la salle commune et se rendit dans la Grande Salle où les autres Gryffondor étaient déjà attablés devant leurs toasts sur lesquels ils jetaient des regards dénués d'appétit. Albus lui fit un signe de tête et la jeune Potter alla s'installer en face de lui, à quelques places de Lynne et Ellana.

- James nous attend devant les trois Balais pour dix heures, expliqua-t-il en se servant du jus de citrouille.

- Tu sais s'il vient avec nous pendant les vacances en France ?

- Aucune idée, répondit son frère. J'espère, ça nous changerait un peu les idées. A ce propos, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

- Bien sûr, mentit-elle d'un air las. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, je te trouve plus renfermée que d'habitude… La dernière fois que tu m'as hurlé dessus remonte déjà à trois semaines quand papa est venu, tu comprends pourquoi je trouve ça bizarre, dit-il d'un ton railleur.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et soupira fortement tandis que son frère l'observait toujours avec un petit sourire amusé.

**-x-**

Lorsque les trois frères et sœur sortirent des Trois Balais, il neigeait de gros flocons serrés et le sol était recouvert d'une fine couche blanche de neige. Machinalement, Lily resserra autour de sa nuque l'écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor tandis qu'elle s'avançait à travers les tourbillons de poudre blanche. Ils marchèrent sans échanger un mot jusqu'à un croisement où James devait les quitter.

- Tu es sûr que tu viens avec nous en France, alors ? redemanda Albus d'un ton enjoué.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que oui, Al' ! s'exclama l'aîné en riant. Tu sais bien que je…

Mais Lily n'écouta pas la suite de la discussion entre ses deux frères. Quelque chose avait détourné son attention, et ce quelque chose n'était autre que la voix de Scorpius qui lui parvenait sans qu'elle arrive à la situer. Apparemment, il avait l'air de se disputer avec quelqu'un, ou du moins, d'être en désaccord avec lui. Scrutant les alentours, elle finit par l'apercevoir entre les flocons à quelques mètres de là, dos à elle. Il semblait s'être arrêté de marcher pour fixer la personne avec lui, et la jeune Potter pouvait voir de là son visage crispé par la colère. Elle tendit l'oreille et capta les bribes d'une conversation visiblement déjà bien avancée.

- … Parano, Malefoy ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je ferais ça !

La Gryffondor ne connaissait pas la voix, et la grande silhouette qu'elle distinguait ne lui en disait pas plus long sur l'identité du mystérieux inconnu.

- Ca, c'est à toi de me le dire. Tu as déjà avoué que tu nous avais vu, pour moi, c'est comme si tu avais avoué le reste. Tu me permettras de te rappeler quand même que j'ai _certains_ moyens de pression sur toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, siffla-t-il. Mais dans tous les cas, je te conseille d'abandonner tes plans. Ca ne marchera pas.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que je risquerais en faisant ça, je ne suis pas idiot, Malefoy, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser. Je préfère sauver ma peau que de m'intéresser à tes petites affaires personnelles qui ne me regardent pas et qui n'attirent nullement mon intention.

- C'est ça. Tu as du oublier à qui tu parlais, P…

Mais Lily fut coupé dans son écoute attentive par son frère qui la rappela à l'ordre. Apparemment, Albus n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'intéressait à tout autre chose, et pensait visiblement qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Frustrée d'avoir été coupée dans son élan et par conséquent de ne pas connaître l'identité de la deuxième personne, elle se retourna vers ses deux aînés d'un air revêche.

- Quoi ? ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Hé bien ! Al' avait raison quand il me disait que tu changeais rapidement d'humeur, lança James en souriant.

Lily fusilla Albus du regard tandis que celui-ci regardait ailleurs l'air de rien.

- Je voulais juste te dire en revoir. On se reverra la semaine prochaine, je viens à la maison à partir du 24.

La jeune Potter acquiesça et James s'éloigna dans la neige. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Scorpius et la personne qui l'accompagnait avaient disparus.

**-x-**

Lily s'affala sur le premier fauteuil de libre et soupira en fermant les yeux, goûtant son premier instant de repos depuis le début de la journée. L'après-midi avait été éprouvant pour la jeune Gryffondor, et elle avait du faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas se laisser aller dans la crise de nerf. Elle avait quand même réussi à trouver un cadeau pour tout le monde, avec l'aide précieuse de Lynne et Ellana. Mais à ce moment là, sa seule envie était de s'endormir pendant douze heures et se réveiller dans la joie et la bonne humeur, sans cet étau qui lui enserrait la poitrine. Elle soupira une seconde fois. Il était bien vain d'espérer de telles choses, pensait-elle. La changement qui s'était opéré en elle était indéniable, elle en était consciente, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? A part, peut-être, espérer que Scorpius renonce à son plan et que l'atmosphère dans les couloirs du château redevienne aussi conviviale qu'auparavant ?

Tandis qu'elle sombrait lentement dans un sommeil de plomb, elle sentit quelqu'un qui lui secouait doucement le bras. Elle sursauta, et se réveilla brusquement devant deux yeux bleus qui la regardaient avec inquiétude. Lueur qui d'ailleurs, disparut étrangement vite. Mais la jeune Potter n'y fit pas attention et se redressa dans le fauteuil tandis que David s'asseyait dans un autre près du sien. Elle secoua la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées puis se tourna vers le Gryffondor d'un air interrogateur.

- On avait dit qu'on se parlerait un peu, tu te souviens ? demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire devant le regard perdu de son amie.

- Ah… Oui, c'est vrai. Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose de particulier ?

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit David rapidement. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu vas !

- Bien… Pourquoi cette question ? Je dois vraiment paraître malade pour que l'on me la pose tout le temps, se plaignit-elle.

Autour d'eux, la salle commune était pleine à craquer. Lily prit conscience du bruit qui y régnait et s'étonna d'être parvenue à dormir avec un tel fond sonore.

- Ah bon ? Et qui ?

- Mais tout le monde, Albus, Ellana, mon père… Même Scorpius ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air exaspéré.

- Vraiment ? murmura-t-il en la fixant étrangement.

Lily fronça les sourcils devant l'air songeur de son ami, mais avant qu'elle dise quelque chose, il sembla se ressaisir.

- Je veux dire que… balbutia-t-il. Enfin, comment ça va avec lui, d'ailleurs ? se reprit-il plus sûrement.

La jeune Potter hésita quelques instants à répondre, toujours fixée sur l'attitude surprenante qu'avait eue David quelques instants plus tôt. Puis elle sembla balayer ces considérations et se concentra pour répondre à la question du Gryffondor.

- Ca va… Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il trame, mais enfin… Ce n'est pas étonnant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que son père a un rôle important dans tout ça, comme je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Tu continues à faire semblant, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler combien c'est important ?

- Mais arrête un peu avec ça ! Je sais ce que je dois faire, David ! Je ne suis pas une petite fille qui a besoin qu'on lui dise comment se comporter, par Merlin ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu as à te fixer là-dessus ? ! s'emporta-t-elle en le fixant, ses yeux verts flamboyants à la lueur du feu ronflant dans la cheminée.

- C'est juste que… hésita-t-il devant la colère de son amie. Enfin, tu le sais. Je ne voulais simplement pas que tu oublies qu'il est primordial de continuer à jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, à lui mentir et à lui montrer une personne que tu n'es pas, conclut-il d'un ton catégorique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais continuellement ? maugréa-t-elle. Des fois, j'ai même l'impression que je _deviens_ cette personne. Alors crois-moi, je ne prends vraiment pas ce jeu à la légère.

La jeune Potter se tourna vers le feu et laissa son regard glisser le long des flammes, tandis que David l'observait à son insu, le regard animé d'une étrange étincelle qu'elle ne vit pas lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui.

- Je pense qu'on ne va pas pouvoir se voir pendant les vacances, je pars la deuxième semaine. Et la première mon frère est là, donc je ne sortirais probablement pas toute seule, reprit-elle d'un ton plus calme.

- Oui, de toute façon je vais aussi dans ma famille… Sinon, les cours, pas trop durs ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Lily et David discutèrent quelques temps avant que la Gryffondor ne parte se coucher, exténuée, le laissant seul dans la salle commune.

**-x-**

**Dimanche 22 décembre 2022**

Lily, Albus, Rose et Hugo descendirent sur le quai 9 ¾ et s'avancèrent vers leurs parents, qui, comme à leur habitude, étaient venus les chercher ensemble. Hermione était en grande conversation avec Ginny, tandis que Ron semblait parler de Quidditch avec son meilleur ami – à en juger par les grands mouvements qu'il faisait. A l'approche de leurs enfants, ils s'interrompirent et les accueillirent chaleureusement, les serrant dans leur bras tour à tour. Lily se força à contrecœur à sourire et à paraître normal, tandis qu'elle observait du coin de l'œil Scorpius qui s'éloignait accompagné d'un homme grand, blond, le visage pointu et la peau pâle. Son père. Drago Malefoy. _Quel était son rôle dans tout ça ?_

**-x-**

Lorsque Lily passa la porte d'entrée du Manoir Potter accompagnée de son frère et de ses parents et qu'elle fut accueillie avec enthousiasme par Felky, elle fut prise d'une étrange sensation. Une impression de vide. Autrefois, lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle pour les vacances, elle éprouvait de la joie à être à nouveau chez elle, parmi les siens. Mais là, elle ne ressentit strictement rien, sinon sa poitrine constamment compressée par cet étau invisible. Rien du tout, pas même une petite pointe de soulagement. Le vide. _Alors, c'est ça que ça faisait de ne rien ressentir ? D'être impénétrable comme Scorpius ? _se demanda-t-elle. _Ne plus rien éprouver ? Être comme un spectateur de sa propre vie ? Finalement, _se surprit-elle à penser,_ c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi, elle ne s'encombrait pas de sentiments inutiles qui n'apportaient rien. L'étape suivante serait d'arrêter de se poser mille et unes questions superflues. _Mais ça, elle se savait loin de l'accomplir, car si elle pouvait être indifférente, la situation présente ne lui permettait pas de l'être, obligeant sans arrêt son esprit à être sur ses gardes, attentif au moindre indice ou à la moindre piste qui pourrait apparaître.

**-x-**

**Lundi 23 décembre 2022**

Harry était assis depuis quelques minutes à son bureau au Ministère de la Magie, rangeant rapidement les piles de dossier qui encombraient le plan de travail. Il était revenu juste le temps de mettre ses affaires en ordre avant les deux semaines de vacances qu'il avait posé, et c'est non sans un soupir qu'il attrapa le dossier du meurtre de Sevenoaks et qu'il le glissa dans un tiroir à l'écart des autres, par-dessus le précédent dossier qui lui aussi, l'avait marqué. Le Survivant s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil en soupirant, et se passa la main sur le visage d'un air las. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il repensa à cette précédente affaire et se laissa envahir par les souvenirs de cette époque là…

**-x-**

**Flash-Back**

**-x-**

**Année 2006**

Harry pénétra dans son bureau d'un pas pressé et posa violemment un épais dossier dont quelques photos s'éparpillèrent sous le choc. Sur l'une d'elle, on pouvait voir une femme allongée en pleine rue, sur le sol dallé, ses cheveux blonds étalés en une sorte d'éventail renforçant encore plus la blancheur de sa peau. Une blancheur de spectre, les yeux grands ouverts dans un dernier regard rempli d'effroi et de peur, toute grandeur qu'elle put avoir avait disparu dans sa mort. Elle semblait avoir été jeté à terre puissamment, probablement par le sortilège de mort qui l'avait touché. D'après ce qu'Harry savait, il n'y avait pas eu de combat entre les deux adversaires, mais simplement quelques insultes lancées.

Sur une autre photo, on pouvait voir un jeune homme attaché à une chaise en métal se débattre violemment tandis qu'un Auror tentait de lui faire avaler une potion contenue dans une petite fiole. Ses yeux globuleux s'agitaient dans ses orbites, comme fous, ses cheveux clairs visiblement non lavés depuis plusieurs semaines et ses habits déchirés ne faisaient que renforcer cette impression de démence qu'exhalait le personnage. Pourtant, on voyait qu'il était jeune, la vingtaine à peine dépassée, mais les traits encore un peu juvéniles de son visage étaient tirés en d'affreuses grimaces à donner la chair de poule.

- Alors ? demanda une voix grave dans le dos d'Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna et vit Shacklebolt qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, le visage sérieux.

- Jugé irresponsable de ses actes, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, répondit-il en soupirant. J'attendais ton accord pour ordonner son transfert à Ste Mangouste.

- Si tu en es vraiment sûr, je te laisse carte blanche. J'ai envoyé un hibou au jeune Malefoy ainsi qu'à son père, ils ne devraient plus tarder, maintenant. C'est vraiment une sinistre histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est surtout que c'est arrivé tellement brusquement… affirma Harry. Huit ans après la guerre, qui aurait cru que cela puisse avoir lieu ?

**Quelques heures plus tard**

C'était le début d'après-midi, et après les évènements de la journée, Harry avait décidé de s'octroyer une pause. Ce meurtre l'avait marqué, et au fond de lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de la tristesse pour Malefoy. Même s'il avait été son ennemi pendant six années à Poudlard, il savait que personne ne méritait de perdre un être cher, comme il en avait lui-même tant perdu. Personne, pas même son pire ennemi.

_Comment avait-il réagi lorsque Kingsley lui avait annoncé ? Était-il resté le Serpentard froid qu'il avait toujours connu, ou la Guerre l'avait-elle définitivement changé ? _Harry inspira une dernière fois l'air frais d'hiver, avant de s'engouffrer de nouveau dans le hall bondé du Ministère par une entrée magique. Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs d'un pas lourd. « _C'est vraiment une sinistre histoire, n'est-ce pas ? »_ Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse la faire sortir, et un voile de tristesse l'enveloppa un instant à la pensée que finalement, même huit ans après, rien n'était terminé. Les horreurs de la Guerre qui avait marqué sa jeunesse et celles de ses amis refaisaient surface de temps à autre, leur rappelant avec douleur l'atrocité de leur passé.

Harry appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, et quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci s'ouvrit, et un homme en sortit. Cet homme n'était autre que son ancien ennemi, Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci s'arrêta, et les deux hommes s'observèrent quelques instants sans dire un mot. L'ancien Serpentard n'avait pas beaucoup changé, même si son visage était désormais celui d'un adulte et non d'un adolescent. Le teint pâle, le menton pointu et les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, ceux qu'ils avaient toujours eus. Mais ce jour-là, Harry fut forcé de constater qu'il n'y avait plus cette lueur sarcastique qui brillait constamment dans son regard lors de leurs années à Poudlard. Ce jour-là, c'était un autre homme. Un homme qu'Harry n'avait jamais connu. Sur son visage, il pouvait lire la même douleur qu'il y avait eu sur le sien durant les sombres périodes de sa vie, celles où il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir s'en sortir, celles où il avait perdu peu à peu les personnes qui lui étaient les plus chères.

- Je suis désolé, Malefoy, murmura Harry. Tu connais l'estime que je portais à ta mère depuis la fin de la guerre.

Drago acquiesça, les mâchoires toujours serrées.

- Shacklebolt a du te dire que c'était moi qui avait été chargé de l'affaire. J'ai rattrapé son assassin, et il a été transféré à Ste Mangouste il y a quelques heures.

- Je sais tout ça, Potter, articula Drago d'une voix sans ton.

- Je comprends ta frustration, Malefoy, tu aurais voulu une justice. Moi aussi j'en aurais voulu une, ta mère était une personne remarquable, continua-t-il en fixant les yeux gris de son interlocuteur. J'ai fait de ce dossier une affaire personnelle, pour la remercier de ce qu'elle a pu faire pour moi dans le passé. Mais on ne pouvait pas le condamner…

- Il ne mérite pas de vivre, l'interrompit-il sèchement d'un ton dégoûté.

L'ancien Gryffondor ne répondit pas, et quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne reprennent la parole. Puis, brusquement, Drago dit quelque chose que jamais Harry n'aurait cru pouvoir entendre.

- Merci pour ma mère, Potter.

Ses yeux acier continuèrent de vriller le regard émeraude du Survivant, scellant ainsi un accord de paix silencieux. Harry l'observa quelques instants, et lui tendit la main.

- De rien, Malefoy.

Drago hésita quelques instants, le visage toujours durci par la souffrance, et finit par serrer la main tendue de son ancien ennemi. _Ne redeviens pas comme avant, Malefoy, laisse aller ta douleur. Ne la dissimule pas derrière un masque. Surtout pas. _

**Fin du Flash-Back**

**-x-**

* * *

_Waalaa :) ! (Désolée pour la mise en page, mais FFnet bugue j'arrive pas à centrer tout --')_

_J'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçu !_

_Alors, dites moi **tout** ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?! :D Encore une fois, je suis ouverte à toutes les **critiques** :) ! Une **idée** sur un ou des éléments de **l'intrigue** peut être ? :p_

_Le prochain chapitre sera normalement posté **vendredi prochain**, donc le 2 octobre ! _

_Une petite **review** avant de partir ? (a)_

_A la semaine prochaine !_

_**Aleeex'**_


End file.
